Seconde Chance
by Sedinette Michaelis
Summary: Harry meurt sur le champ de bataille. Il lui ait offert une seconde chance de vivre, va-t-il en profiter ou laissera-t-il ses anciens démons le hanter ? Slash TMR/HP
1. Prologue - Supernatural

Prologue - Supernatural -

Le soleil était levé depuis plusieurs heures. La plaine était jonchée de corps sans vie, ou agonisants. Au milieu du champ de bataille, deux silhouettes étaient encore debout, et s'envoyaient sortilèges sur sortilèges.

Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort combattaient depuis plusieurs heures, peut être une dizaine ? Ils avaient vu l'auror arriver, après une nuit entière de lutte acharnée. Ils étaient en sang, épuisés, mais aucun d'eux ne voulaient abandonner. C'était pourtant le dernier combat. Il ne restait personne, toutes les troupes avaient été envoyées dans la bataille. Plus de Death Eaters, plus d'aurors, ou de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Plus d'horcruxe ou de protections magiques. Il ne restait plus qu'eux, les deux opposés. Le bien et le mal.

Harry s'écroula soudainement en lâchant un gémissement. Un sort avait atteint sa jambe déjà blessée. Vu l'angle, elle devait être cassée, mais il n'avait plus la force pour crier sa douleur. Il regarda d'un oeil éteint Voldemort qui s'approchait, pas dans un meilleur état que lui, un sourire immense, vainqueur et sadique aux lèvres.

« Tu as perdu.» Siffla ce qui avait dû être un jour un homme séduisant.

-Jamais.» Répondit le jeune adulte en fourchelangue.

La main arachnéenne du Seigneur des Ténèbres attrapa vivement la chevelure ébouriffée de son adversaire, et, ignorant son grognement de douleur, le souleva pour le mettre à sa hauteur. Il donna un coup dans la main tenant la baguette, et leva la sienne.

« Adieu, Harry Potter.»

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, il sentit une douleur au niveau de son abdomen. Cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui lâcha sa baguette, alors qu'il regardait le poignard enfoncé dans son corps, tenu par la main ensanglanté du jeune homme.

« Adieu.» Gronda le Survivant en retour, le visage neutre.

Il retira la lame et la replanta brutalement dans le corps du Lord noir. Les yeux rouges se voilèrent doucement, alors que Harry s'acharnait sur le corps, même après qu'il soit tombé au sol, sans vie, le regard entièrement vide.

Jamais personne ne l'arrêta. Qui aurait pu ? Tout le monde était mort. Hermione et Ron avaient succombé aux attaques des Death Eaters à Hogwarts, en mai 1998, Luna et Ginny, un an plus tard, lors d'une embuscade, tuées par deux de ses anciennes camarades, Pansy Parkinson et Milicent Bullstrod. Le reste de la famille Weasley ? Emprisonnée par Voldemort, et mise à mort. Neville, Dean et Seamus ? Il avait vu les deux derniers se faire tuer il y avait quelques heures par Draco Malfoy, qu'il avait tué juste après. Il n'avait plus revu Neville. Oh il ne pensait pas à tout le monde, mais il ne restait que peu de personnes qu'il avait connu et qui étaient encore en vie. Comment lui avait il réussi à survivre aussi longtemps ? Il ne savait pas comment, peut être à cause de l'horcruxe, ou des avada kedavra envoyés à répétitions, mais ce dernier sortilège n'avait plus d'effet sur lui. Au début, elle l'envoyait dans l'inconscience, plus ou moins longtemps. À force, il y avait été de plus en plus insensible, jusqu'à ne plus ressentir qu'un frisson et des fourmis.

Son corps s'affaissa finalement sur le sol, rendu trop faible par les blessures, la perte de sang, et son épuisement magique. Lui aussi allait mourir alors ? Il toussa légèrement, et sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche.

C'était peut être mieux ainsi. Il ne resterait aucun survivant de la guerre, personne pour dire aux gens qu'ils allaient devoir choisir tel ou tel camp. Et lui... Il allait pouvoir rejoindre sa famille et ses amis, enfin. Oui, c'était définitivement mieux. Peut être qu'il retrouverait Voldemort là haut ? Peut être même qu'ils iraient boire une bière au beurre, comme deux vieux amis. Malgré la douleur, un gloussement amusé à la vision de lui et de ce bâtard de serpent dans un bar s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Très vite, il sentit un froid effrayant prendre possession de son corps. Il était entrain de mourir, et personne ne le saurait. Il était sûrement méconnaissable avec son corps amoché, sale et ensanglanté. Quoique, peut être qu'avec la cicatrice...

« Harry Potter.» Fit une voix fantomatique.

Harry souleva une paupière, et constata que trois femmes vêtues entièrement de blanc se tenaient devant lui. Est-ce qu'elles étaient là pour le conduire dans l'au-delà ?

« Oui ?» Coassa-t-il d'une voix cassé. « Vous allez me conduire auprès de la famille ?

-Non. -Ah... Donc j'hallucine.» Conclut-il intelligemment. -Non plus.» Répondit une autre. « Nous sommes venues te proposer quelque chose. -Oh... Au point où j'en suis...

-Tu nous as rassemblées, nous sommes l'esprit des reliques de la mort.» Ah, cette histoire. C'est vrai, lorsqu'il avait fait face à Voldemort, en mai 1998, lors de la mort de Ron et Hermione, il avait porté la cape d'invisibilité, tout en utilisant la pierre de résurrection, et était alors le maître de la baguette de Sureau, avant qu'il ne la détruise, par simple précaution. « Tu es notre maître. Nous t'offrons donc une nouvelle chance.

-Une... Nouvelle chance ?» Il toussa violemment, et cette fois-ci, le sang coula sur son menton et ses joues. « Juste parce que...» Nouvelle quinte de toux. «... Je vous ai rassemblées ? Pas parce que j'ai rendu un service à cette foutue planète ? -Les affaires de ce monde ne nous concerne pas, mais oui, tu peux recommencer à vivre dans un autre monde, où tu n'es l'ennemi de personne, et où tu ne connais personne. Ou bien tu peux disparaître.

-C'est pas ce que j'appelle un choix.» Geint Harry. « Je suis obligé donc ? -Non, mais tu ne peux pas aller dans cet au-delà, car tu as été notre maître. C'est une des lois de ce monde.»

Le jeune homme mourant souffla lourdement puis acquiesça, les larmes aux yeux. Qu'avait il fait pour être maudit à ce point ? Il ne pourrait donc jamais revoir ses parents ainsi que ses amis ? Il était condamné à recommencer dans un autre endroit où il ne connaissait rien n'y personne ? Mais disparaître... Il avait beau ne plus rien attendre de la vie, il ne voulait pas disparaître.

« D'accord pour votre nouvelle vie.» Souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux, sentant la mort prendre possession de lui.

Les trois silhouettes féminines se mirent à briller, jusque'à englober le corps de Harry, qui disparut.

À suivre.

Eh oui, quand il y en a plus, il y en a encore x)

Voilà un projet sur lequel je travail depuis plusieurs mois en fait, je l'avais mis de côté, faute d'inspiration, mais elle est revenue, donc maintenant que j'ai fini de publier 'Défie-moi', je publie celle là !

Donc voici le début, un court prologue, les autres chapitres seront bien entendu plus longs, je vous rassure. J'espère que ça vous aura donné envie de savoir ce qui se passera ensuite.

Je précise tout de suite : Ce sera bien un slash, un 'TMR'/HP, même si le couple ne commence tout juste à se présenter qu'à la fin du 4e chapitre. Cette fanfic n'a rien de sérieux, malgré ce prologue un peu noir, la suite sera beaucoup plus légère, et je le dis tout de suite, si vous cherchez du Gary-Sue, du Harry super puissant, des intrigues de ouf ou ce genre de chose, vous êtes mal tombés, c'est pas exactement le genre de la maison (enfin, vous me connaissez maintenant, hein ? x3).

Enfin, je vous dis maintenant à la semaine prochaine, en espérant recevoir beaucoup de commentaires de votre part o/

Sedinette


	2. Terra Nova

Chapitre 1 - Terra Nova

Harry mit plusieurs longs instants à se rendre compte qu'il était réveillé. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la mort soit aussi... Confortable. À moins que ce ne soit le fait qu'il n'est pas dormi dans un lit avec un matelas non défoncé depuis des années ?

Puis il se souvint. Voldemort, la guerre, la mort de ses amis, un par un, la bataille finale, sa victoire sur le mage noir, qu'il avait poignardé jusque'à la mort. Il était vivant, il avait survécu, à nouveau. Il sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes en repensant à Ron et Hermione, tués par le Lord. 'Je vous ai enfin vengé mes amis...'

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux avant de les refermer immédiatement, ébloui par un soleil resplendissant, des faisceaux de lumières passant à travers les vitres de ce qui lui avait semblé être une chambre. Mais où était il ? Est-ce qu'il n'était pas censé... Renaître en quelque sorte ?

« Ah ! Infirmière ! John Doe est réveillé !» Entendit il. Infirmière ? Il était à l'hôpital ? Et... Comment ça John Doe ?

Harry se demanda si finalement les trois femmes en blancs, l'esprit des reliques de la mort, n'avaient pas été une hallucination. Il était à l'hôpital, et il était tellement défiguré qu'on avait pas réussi à l'identifié ? Pourtant, il n'avait pas mal au visage, par contre son corps... Il était lourd et endolori, comme si un camion lui était passé dessus.

« Ne bougez pas trop jeune homme.

- Où...» Commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter brusquement, sa gorge déchirée par le seul petit mot qu'il avait réussi à dire.

- Saint Mungo.» Fit l'infirmière en prenant son bras et en faisant ce qui lui semblait être une prise de sang. Mais... Depuis quand faisait on des prises de sang dans un hôpital magique ?

Il ne parvint plus à ouvrir la bouche, mais laissa la femme faire ses examens, et, avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se rendormit.

Lorsque Harry rouvrit les yeux, il faisait toujours jours, mais cette fois-ci, il réussit à garder les yeux ouverts. La chambre était immaculée, comme dans tout hôpital, et il pouvait deviner l'activité humaine derrière la porte fermée. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

« Enfin réveillé ?» Il reconnut la voix de la femme. Elle était habillée d'une robe de service verte, et devait avoir vingt cinq ans, tout au plus. Son infirmière attitrée certainement. « Cela fait plusieurs jours depuis que vous vous êtes réveillés la dernière fois.» Comment ? Il avait pourtant l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques heures ! « Alors, vous avez un nom ?

- Ha... Harry. Que s'est il passé ?

- Comment ça ?» Sourit la jeune femme.

- La guerre...» Elle le regarda sans comprendre. « Avec Voldemort...

- Qui ? Vous devez avoir de la fièvre, vous délirez. Nous n'avons plus connu de conflit depuis la guerre européenne de 1914 !»

Hein ?

L'infirmière passa une main fraîche sur son front.

« Pourtant vous n'êtes pas chaud...

- Ce... Ce n'est rien... Un cauchemar.» Se justifia-t-il rapidement, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Était- ce bien réel ? Est-ce qu'il était vraiment dans un autre monde ? Dans tous les cas, si la femme utilisait du matériel muggle, il était bien dans un monde magique. « Il était horrible.» Continua-t-il.

- Je vois. Alors Harry, maintenant que vous êtes réveillés, on va pouvoir faire votre dossier ! Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu d'inconnu, vous n'êtes sur aucune de nos bases.» Devant le regard perdu du jeune homme, elle s'expliqua avec un grand sourire plein d'entrain et d'énergie. « Vous savez, tout le monde a un dossier, constitué des empreintes, de l'ADN et de la signature magique, pour les sorciers. Nous n'avons rien trouvé pour vous. Vous êtes bien un sorcier ? Nous vous avons trouvé avec une baguette...

- Oui, je suis un sorcier... Où est ma baguette ?

- Gardée sous scellé jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Complétons tout cela. Nom de famille ?» Harry se mit à réfléchir. Devait il garder son nom de famille ? S'il devait prendre un nouveau départ, alors il ne voulait pas se souvenir de ce qu'il avait vécu, et qui était rattaché aux Potter.

- Evans.

- Date de naissance.

- 31 juillet 1980.

- Donc... 23 ans ?

- Oui. Quelle date somme nous ? Avec tout ça, je n'arrive pas à me repérer.

- Nous sommes le 28 mars. Vous êtes arrivés le 15.»

Le 28 mars 2003, deux semaines après la bataille contre Voldemort donc. Il murmura un merci en hochant la tête, et répondit au reste des questions de Angela, l'infirmière. Allergie, antécédents médicaux et particularités. Harry mentit sur les deux derniers points. Pouvait il dire qu'il était fourchelangue et qu'il avait développé une insensibilité à l'avada kedavra et à l'imperium ? Il n'allait pas non plus parler de ses nombreux membres cassés, il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention. Il devait déjà sortir d'ici, ensuite il aviserait.

« Je suppose que vous n'avez pas de moyen de payer ?» Harry lui fit un sourire désolé, gêné.

- Je viens tout juste d'arriver... Je viens d'Écosse.» La femme le regarda d'un air soupçonneux, mais ne répondit rien. « Mon appartement a brûlé le mois dernier et j'étais venu ici pour trouver un nouveau travail et un nouveau toit.» Expliqua-t-il rapidement.

- Vous avez trouvé ?

- Eh bien... Je dois avoir pris un coup sur la tête, parce que je ne me souviens de rien depuis mon départ.» Le coup de l'amnésie, classique, mais relativement efficace.

- Et vos parents ? Ils ne peuvent pas vous aider ? - Je suis orphelin.» Il sourit mentalement en voyant l'air gêné et désolé sur le visage d'Angela. « Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Vous allez le mettre dans mon dossier ?» Se moqua-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Hm... Non, juste de la curiosité.» Elle lui sourit.

Oh... Il ne devait pas être si défiguré que ça pour pouvoir encore faire des ravages. Angela était mignonne en plus de cela, plutôt jolie à regarder, blonde cendrée, des yeux marrons, de taille moyenne, assez commune en fait, bien que, en un sens, elle lui était familière. Mais même si cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas perdu dans la chaleur d'une femme -ou même celle d'un homme-, il n'avait pas envie de penser à ça tout de suite. Trop de questions sans réponse se bousculaient dans sa tête.

« Alors... Je pourrai sortir dans combien de temps ?

- Oh... Le temps de créer un nouveau dossier, et que vous signez une décharge, je dirai d'ici ce soir, si votre état reste stable bien sur.»

Merveilleux. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de courir à la première bibliothèque du coin pour lire l'histoire de cette nouvelle terre. S'il analysait ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, Voldemort n'avait jamais existé, donc pas de Death Eaters, et pas de prophétie, pas de monde à protéger, juste une nouvelle chance d'exister. Plus étonnant encore, il semblait que les muggles étaient au courant de l'existence du monde sorcier, et cela ne paraissait pas dater d'hier. Au moins, il n'aurait plus besoin de se cacher.

« Parfait ! Merci beaucoup Angela. Je peux vous appeler Angela ?» Demanda-t-il rapidement, de peur de commettre un impair. Même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait devenir, il se sentait léger et vide, une sensation agréable qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais expérimenté avant.

- Oui bien sur.» Sourit elle en repartant avec ses feuilles en main.

OoO

Le reste de la journée passa lentement, il somnola longuement, tout en se demandant ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire. Il n'avait pas d'endroit ou dormir, ni d'argent. Ah ça, l'esprit des reliques de la mort l'avait ramené dans un nouveau monde, mais comment allait il s'en sortir maintenant ? Il avait certes vécu comme un vagabond pendant 6 années, mais il n'allait pas finir en sans abri pour autant ! Il avait beaucoup réfléchit pendant cette journée de libre. Harry avait l'impression que sa vie n'avait servi à rien. Il était mort juste après Voldemort, et voilà qu'il réapparaissait dans une autre dimension, avec rien d'accompli; il ne connaissait personne, et n'avait rien fait.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Angela, qui amenait avec elles des vêtements, ainsi qu'un sac à dos.

« Harry, nous avons crée votre dossier. Vous allez pouvoir récupérer vos affaires. Nous avons vérifier à Gringotts, et ils ont confirmé pour votre identité. J'ai aussi ramené vos affaires.»

... De quoi ? Comment ça il avait un compte chez Gringotts ?

D'accord, il retirait ce qu'il avait dit sur les reliques, elles avaient tout prévu. Il avait réellement de l'argent ? Un nouveau poids se retira de ses épaules. Il prit doucement le jean et le sweet des mains de la blonde, ainsi que le sac, et l'ouvrit. Il eut un sourire en voyant sa baguette à plume de phénix, sa cape d'invisibilité, ainsi qu'un cadre avec la photo de ses parents. Il y avait aussi une clef de coffre de Gringotts, une vingtaine de gallions, et d'autres affaires personnelle qui avaient sûrement été amenées dans ce monde en même temps que lui. Il n'était pas sans rien au moins.

« Merci.» Sourit-il. « Je vais pouvoir sortir alors ?

- Oui. Vous n'avez plus qu'à signer ici.» Elle lui tendit la décharge qu'il signa avec enthousiasme.

Même s'il n'était pas forcément encore bien dans sa peau après tout ce qu'il avait enduré, il avait tout un nouveau monde à découvrir. Il se leva et rejoignit le cabinet de toilette de la chambre pour prendre une douche rapide. Harry s'habilla rapidement et se regarda dans le miroir de la salle d'eau. Ses yeux verts brillaient légèrement, et ses cheveux mi longs étaient ébouriffés, lui donnant un petit air sauvageon. Sa peau était pâle et mais beaucoup des marques qu'il avait, résultants de ses dernières années à se cacher de Voldemort, allant de petits éclats aux anciennes traces de coup de poignard, et à apprendre des sortilèges et des techniques de combat pour être préparer pour la dernière bataille, avaient disparu.

Une fois prêt, il sortit de la chambre, fit un dernier au revoir à sa jolie infirmière, et enfin, sortit dans la rue.

Il resta stupéfait par ce qu'il vit. Des voitures roulaient, des personnes marchaient, parlaient, un portable à la main souvent, mais il y avait aussi des personnes en balais, et mêmes quelques voitures volantes, à la façon de la Ford Angelina des Weasley. Il s'émerveilla devant ce monde paradisiaque, et ému, dû essuyer quelques larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux. Si Arthur Weasley avait été là, il aurait été aux anges, se dit il en faisant quelques pas dans la rue. Il passa à côté d'un kiosque à journaux, où plusieurs magazines étaient à vendre, et où les images figées et mobiles se mélangeaient. Harry en profita pour regarder distraitement la Une des différents journaux. Elles parlaient des dernières frasques de Scorpius Malfoy, le riche héritier de la famille, âgé de 28 ans, mais aussi de politique, avec Gellert Grindelwald et Albus Dumbledore en premier plan, et d'économie, mais il n'y comprit pas grand chose. Il avait apparemment énormément de chose à rattraper. Il regarda distraitement les passants achetés des magazines, sortant des mornilles de leur poche pour les donner. Donc, la monnaie était uniforme même pour les muggles, parfait.

Il héla un taxi qui s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Harry entra dans la voiture rapidement en saluant le chauffeur.

« La bibliothèque la plus proche s'il vous plaît.»

L'automobile se mit en route sans bruit, et en observant le tableau de bord, où la jauge d'essence était inexistante, remplacée par un autre indicateur. De la magie, à coup sûr, il pouvait la sentir sous lui, faisant vibrer le moteur, et avancer le véhicule. Harry regarda ensuite par la fenêtre, observant le paysage qui lui était inconnu. Il avait beau regardé les immeubles, les maisons et les autres appartements, il ne reconnaissait en rien l'architecture, alors qu'il avait fait le tour de Londres à de nombreuses reprises durant sa fuite. Harry se souvint alors des mots de l'infirmière, Angela. Le monde n'avait connu qu'une seule guerre mondiale, aussi, Londres n'avait jamais connu le Blitz, et la ville n'avait pas eu à être reconstruite.

Beaucoup de question se bousculaient dans sa tête. Quand est-ce que les muggles avaient appris l'existence des sorciers et de la magie ? Comment avaient ils réagi ? Harry se doutait que les croyants n'avaient pas dû accueillir à bras ouverts la sorcellerie et autres créatures magiques, quelque soit leur religion, et pourtant, tout semblait si paisible dehors.

« On y est, ça vous fera un gallion et une mornille.» Harry lui tendit deux gallions, et sortit de la voiture, attendant sa monnaie. Le chauffeur lui tendit les seize pièces de bronzes, et partit immédiatement après, sans dire un mot. Harry grinça des dents en se disant que finalement, d'un monde à l'autre, les chauffeurs de taxi étaient toujours aussi aimable.

Il souffla un coup, se tourna vers la bibliothèque puis entra timidement dans le bâtiment, et se dirigea vers le comptoir où se trouvait la bibliothécaire, ou du moins son assistante, aux vues de son jeune âge. Elle le regarda d'un oeil torve lorsqu'il lui demanda où se trouvait les encyclopédies d'histoire, mais lui indiqua d'un doigt manucuré le fond de la salle. Harry se retint de soupirer lourdement. Est-ce que ces gens se rendaient compte du monde enchanté qu'ils avaient tout autour d'eux ? Pour Harry, c'était un peu comme... Un rêve, oui, c'était ça, un rêve.

Le jeune homme prit plusieurs ouvrages historique, ainsi que plusieurs encyclopédies et dictionnaires, et s'installa à une table pour feuilleter les livres.

L'histoire du monde sorcier et du monde muggles était la même, jusqu'aux évènements de la première guerre mondiale. Tout changeait à partir de ce moment là, dans les livres en tout cas. En voyant la catastrophe arrivée lors de la guerre muggle, les sorciers avaient décidé de s'en mêler, sous le commandement de Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald, tout deux imminents politiciens dans leurs pays d'origines. Les deux hommes dévoilèrent l'existence des sorciers au monde entier, et arrêtèrent la guerre dite européenne en 1915, avant qu'elle ne soit étendue au reste du monde. Les sorciers étant bien plus uni au niveau planétaire que les muggles, une unification s'était faite en douceur, sans heurt majeur, à part bien sur quelques rébellions religieuses. Les sorciers s'étaient posés là, en sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, arrêtant la guerre qui faisait peur et qui causait la mort partout où elle se présentait. Ainsi, l'Allemagne n'avait jamais perdu et Hitler n'avait pris jamais le pouvoir, et il n'y avait eu aucune chasse au juif dans les années 40. Mieux, l'unification européenne s'était accélérées grâce aux ententes des sorciers inter-Étatiques, et aujourd'hui, Grindelwald et Dumbledore présidaient le Conseil des Communautés Européennes depuis vingt ans, avec deux muggles que Harry ne connaissait pas.

Tous les États européens, et même au niveau mondial, semblaient avoir adopté le même système de gouvernement. Un élu pour chaque espèce. Au Royaume Uni, le Premier ministre muggle était Tony Blair, un personnage dont il n'avait jamais entendu parlé, et son alter égo sorcier était une certaine Milicent Bagnold. Harry connaissait ce nom, et il se souvint qu'elle avait été, dans son monde, ministre de la magie avant Fudge. Apparemment, l'ordre des choses n'étaient pas la même dans cette dimension ci, et c'était peut être pour le mieux. Aurait il supporté de voir des doubles de Ron et Hermione se balader dans les rues, sans même l'apercevoir ? Il savait que c'était égoïste de penser cela, et même s'il aurait aimé les avoir avec lui dans ce nouveau monde, il était heureux de ne rien avoir pour lui rappeler la guerre.

Harry secoua la tête puis retourna à sa lecture, refoulant ses larmes de tristesse et de désespoir. Il ne voulait pas penser à ses amis tout de suite, c'était encore trop frai dans son esprit.

Il ne trouva rien d'autre qui aurait pu l'intéresser. Il avait lu quelques pages sur la création de nouvelles sciences, mêlant la technologie muggles existante et la magie. Harry finit par fermer les différents livres, et lança un discret _tempus_. Il était déjà vingt heures passée, et lorsqu'il leva la tête, il constata que la femme du guichet s'impatientait, mais n'osait rien dire. Harry se leva vivement, et alla mettre les livres sur la table roulante prévue à cet effet, et partit de la salle en murmurant un 'au revoir' qui ne trouva pas de réponse.

Ca allait être difficile de s'adapter.

À suivre

Et voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura à tous convenu :) Je le répète, cette fanfic n'a pas de caractère sérieux (pas avant les derniers chapitres, parce qu'il semble que je sois incapable de faire un truc drôle et délirant jusqu'au bout en vieillissant x) )

En tout cas, j'espère que mon histoire colle, et que vous ne trouvez pas ça trop tiré par les cheveux ;P

Et avant de vous dire à bientôt pour la suite, je remercie tous les reviewveurs et les personnes qui me suivent dans cette nouvelle aventure.

À la semaine prochaine,

Sedinette Michaelis.


	3. 2 Broke Girls

Chapitre 2 - 2 Broke Girl$ -

Harry finit la soirée dans un bar. Il avait trop dormi ces deux dernières semaines pour rester dans un hôtel miteux à ne rien faire. Il était d'humeur mélancolique, et seul la compagnie d'un bon verre d'alcool et de quelques soulards pouvait le soulager. Harry avait tendance à devenir philosophe une fois soûl, et il avait envie de faire profiter d'autres personnes ses élucubrations sur la mort, la vie, et l'injustice des deux.

Comme il s'y attendait, les bars n'étaient pas si différents que dans son monde d'origine. La seule chose qui changeait était le fait de voir parler ensemble des muggles et des sorciers, boire en coeur, et s'extasier devant un match de Quidditch (diffusé en direct à la télévision), ou de rugby. Incroyable, vraiment.

Bref, après plusieurs heures à siroter des verres de vodka et de téquila glacé, il s'était fait plusieurs amis. Ben, Daryl et Ramin, ses trois nouveaux compagnons, l'écoutaient avec une extrême fascination parler des horreurs de la guerre, de la vie, des oiseaux et des pâquerettes, le tout mixé en un savant mélange de téquila et de Ricard.

« C'est beau ce que tu dis, mec.» Fit Benjamin, un grand noir au crâne rasé.

- Pas vraiment.» Hoqueta Harry. « La vie est une chienne. Elle te fait croire qu'il y a de l'espoir, et au moment où...» Harry marmonna quelque chose, s'écroula sur la table, puis releva la tête, l'air déterminé. « Et en plus, elle te laisse pas le choix, vous voyez ?!» Les hommes hochèrent la tête, comme s'ils comprenaient tout ce que disait le jeune homme. « Vous savez quoi ? Je m'en fou en faite. Je suis ici, et j'ai envie de profiter maintenant, j'en ai marre qu'on profite de moi, du destin et de ce genre de connerie.

- Trop...» Appuya intelligemment le blond -Ramin-.

Harry continua de déblatérer philosophiquement pendant encore plusieurs dizaines de minutes, avant qu'il ne se fasse chasser du pub où il était. Ses trois compères partir de leurs côtés, grognant sur une femme qui les attendait chacun chez eux. Lui se mit à marcher dans les rues, et atterrit dans un parc. C'était vraiment beau, pensa-t-il en voyant quelques lucioles briller dans le noir, à moins que ce ne soit son imagination ? Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de luciole à Londres auparavant.

Son esprit devint plus clair au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait et que le froid mordant de cette fraîche nuit de mars prenait le dessus sur l'alcool dans ses veines. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se soulait, loin de là, en six années de fuite, il avait eu le temps de prendre plusieurs cuites, mais à ce point ? C'est vrai, il n'y avait personne cette fois-ci pour l'arrêter et le conduire sur une surface où cuver tranquillement. Ici, il n'était personne, pas le Survivant ou quoique ce soit, il n'y aurait ni Neville, ni Dean ou Seamus pour s'occuper de lui lorsqu'il broyait du noir, ni pour le soutenir, ou juste rester avec lui. Être à deux était toujours plus réconfortant que de rester seul, et c'est ce qu'il était désormais, entièrement seul au monde. Comment, dans ces conditions, pouvait il prendre un nouveau départ, hein ?!

« -chez moi ! Lâchez moi sale de brute !

- La ferme !»

Harry leva les yeux en entendant la voix féminine et le grognement de l'homme. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant entraîné la fille vers une ruelle sombre, puis s'avança, son esprit lui ordonnant de secourir cette pauvre fille, certainement trop faible pour se défendre face à un type aussi massif.

Non, ce n'était pas son instinct de sauveur du monde sorcier qui parlait, il n'avait pas besoin de reconnaissance pour vivre, mais il ne pouvait pas supporter ce genre de scène, qu'il soit sobre ou pas.

« Hey toi, elle t'a dit de la lâcher !

- Qu'est-ce tu m'veux l'morveux ?!» L'homme poussa la fille à terre et se tourna vers lui, le point levé. Harry sourit en se rendant compte qu'il devait s'agir d'un simple muggle; un sorcier aurait immédiatement dégainé sa baguette. Cependant, il ne sortit pas la sienne, et dès que l'agresseur de la femme recroquevillée au sol s'avança, sur le point de le frapper, ses réflexes de guerrier ressurgir en lui comme une braise qui aurait pris feu soumise au souffle du vent. D'une prise qu'un sorcier israélien lui avait apprise, il mit l'homme à terre, puis le poussa en dehors de la ruelle.

- Dégage d'ici !» Ordonna-t-il, ses yeux verts brillants quasiment dans le noir. L'homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et partit en courant sans demander son reste. Harry se tourna vers la femme qui s'était relevée. « Vous allez bien ?

- Harry ?»

La fille, habillée d'un robe courte, revenant certainement d'une soirée, sortit de l'ombre. C'était Angela, l'infirmière blonde qui s'était occupée de lui pendant sa convalescence. Elle lui sauta dans les bras, les larmes aux yeux, avant de se reculer aussi sec.

« Mais vous puez l'alcool !» Le réprimanda-t-elle, son instinct d'infirmière reprenant apparemment le dessus. « Alors que vous sortez tout juste de l'hôpital en plus !

- Heu... De rien ?» Fit il un peu bêtement, dépassé par les paroles de la jeune femme. Elle leva un sourcil désapprobateur, ce qui, selon Harry, n'avait pas beaucoup de cachet, puisqu'elle tremblait comme une feuille devant lui.

- Merci Harry d'être venu à mon secours. J'ai vraiment eu... Très, très peur.» Des larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux quand elle se rendit enfin compte qu'elle aurait pu se faire violer, voir pire.

- Hey, ça va aller maintenant.» Réconforta-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras, malgré l'odeur forte d'alcool qui se dégageait de lui. Harry avait consolé plus d'une personne pendant la guerre, il savait comment y faire. « On va aller s'asseoir, d'accord ?»

Elle hocha la tête, se laissant guider par son ex patient qui la fit asseoir à même le bitume, quelques rues plus loin.

Ils ne parlèrent pas, Angela se laissa aller à quelques sanglots, puis se reprit. Ca allait sûrement la suivre pendant quelques jours, quelques semaines tout au plus, mais heureusement, elle s'était trouvée un héros.

« Vous avez un endroit où dormir ?» Demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Non, j'ai pas encore cherché.» Avoua-t-il, un peu honteux, sachant qu'il aurait dû commencé par ça au lieu de se précipité dans un bibliothèque.

- Demain -aujourd'hui- est mon jour de congé, et j'ai un lit en plus si vous voulez.»

Harry la regarda un instant, et fut soulagé de constaté qu'elle ne pensait pas à lui comme à un potentiel amant ou petit ami après la scène de ce soir. Beaucoup de personnes, hommes ou femmes, avaient essayé de coucher avec lui après qu'il les ait sauvé d'un Death Eaters, par instinct peut être, ou à cause de ce syndrome du héros. Ils voyaient en lui un sauveur, et voulaient faire parti pendant au moins un instant de sa vie, un peu comme dans les films muggles.

« J'accepte volontiers.»

OoO

Harry ouvrit un oeil lorsqu'une délicieuse odeur vint lui chatouiller les narines. Il leva la tête, avant de laisser un gémissement de douleur, alors que sa tête était sur le point d'exploser. Oh Merlin, c'était la pire cuite de toute sa vie, il avait une de ces gueules de bois, en plus des cauchemars qui avaient peuplé ses songes. Il avait passé une nuit horrible.

« Tiens, pour ta tête.» Fit la voix d'Angela. Elle lui mit en main un verre d'eau, sûrement rempli d'un antalgique quelconque pour ses douleurs. Il but le liquide avidement, avant de s'arrêter en reconnaissant le goût de la potion pour gueule de bois. Harry se sentit automatiquement mieux, et hocha la tête vers la jeune femme en guise de remerciement. « Bon écoute, je vais être directe, je n'aime pas tourner autour du pot. Je suis fauchée, et ma colocataire m'a quittée pour s'installer avec son copain il y a deux semaines, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour remplacer, et j'ai du mal à trouver. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu me l'as prouvé hier, et tu as besoin d'un endroit pour vivre. Par contre, je ne veux pas de relation sex-friend ou quelque chose du genre. Ami tout au plus, compris ?»

Harry suivit le monologue de la blonde, les yeux plissés, comme s'il avait du mal à comprendre ce qui était dit. En fait c'était le cas. Elle voulait vraiment qu'il devienne son colocataire ? Mais... Elle le connaissait à peine ! Il pouvait très bien être un dangereux psychopathe ! Bon d'accord, il l'avait sauvé, donc ça ne collait pas vraiment.

« Je... D'accord.» Répondit il, légèrement désorienté. « Pas de sexe, juste le loyer.» Résuma-t-il.

- Et les courses.» Rajouta-t-elle.

- Une partie des courses.

- Marché conclu.»

Angela lui tendit la main, qu'il serra vigoureusement pour finaliser leur accord, avant de se mettre à rire bêtement, vite rejoint par la jeune femme.

« Tu es sûr ?

- De ?» Demanda Harry.

- De vouloir devenir mon colocataire. On va pas vivre très confortablement tu sais ?

- Tu as un travail, et tu es la seule personne je connais à Londres, alors pourquoi pas. Par contre, moi je n'ai pas de travail.

- Tu es un sorcier, tu devrais trouver facilement, non ?

- Je suppose.» Ainsi les sorciers étaient plus favorisés que les muggles en ce qui concernait les emplois ?

Harry se leva du lit, encore fatigué, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller un peu. Il ferma la porte et se déshabilla pour se glisser sous la douche. En face de lui se trouvait le miroir, et il put prendre le temps de regarder son corps, plus que lorsqu'il était à l'hôpital. Étonnamment, ses anciennes cicatrices avaient disparu. Ne restait plus que quelques marques, comme celle de sa main, ou encore une sur son flanc, où une flèche s'était plantée, deux ans auparavant et une marque sur son genoux, méchamment désartibulé par un sortilège lancé par un Death Eater. Pas d'autres traces n'étaient visibles. Toutes les petites cicatrices, causés par des coups de couteaux entre autre, s'étaient évaporées.

« Tu as bientôt fini ? J'ai préparé un brunch.

- C'est pas le dimanche, les brunchs ?» S'interrogea Harry en s'habillant avant de sortir de la salle d'eau.

- Si et alors ? Il est quasiment 14 heures, je pense que j'ai le droit.»

Oh... Il avait tant dormi que ça ? En même temps, lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à l'appartement de Angela, il devait être au moins 3 heures du matin.

Harry alla s'installer à table, et regarda avec envie les tranches de bacons et les oeufs au plat qui trônaient dans les assiettes.

« Alors, Harry, tu travailles dans quoi, normalement ?»

La question le prit au dépourvu. Harry n'avait pas prévu de réponse à ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre à ce genre de chose ?

« Je... Je suis du genre baroudeur, j'ai exploré le pays, j'ai donné des leçons d'autodéfense...» Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux ! Il connaissait les meilleurs planques de tout le Royaume Uni, et il s'était longuement entraîné avec une multitude d'aurors pour s'endurcir, puis avait appris à son tour a ses amis plusieurs prises.

- Vraiment ? Ca doit être cool !» S'extasia-t-elle en souriant. « J'ai déjà fait des voyages, mais je ne suis jamais partie à l'aventure.» Avoua Angela ensuite, l'air gêné. « Il y a tout ici de toute manière, alors pourquoi allé voir ailleurs ?

- Je ne te juge pas, après tout, moi je n'ai rien entre les mains !

- Mais tu as de l'expérience ! Tu devrais peut être faire une formation...»

Harry se rendit compte que cette idée n'était pas mauvaise. Avec toutes ses connaissances, il aurait pu devenir professeur, quelque soit la matière, défense contre les forces du mal, ou peut être sortilège ? Il réalisa alors qu'il ne s'était jamais demandé ce qu'il deviendrait après la guerre contre Voldemort. Il n'avait plus pensé qu'à la vengeance, qu'à la mort du mage noir. Harry pensa à Ron et Hermione, qui n'aurait jamais la chance de réaliser leur rêve. Devenir une imminente politicienne pour Hermione, et un joueur de Quidditch renommé pour Ron. Il y avait aussi Neville, qui se passionnait pour les plantes, et Dean et Seamus, qui rêvaient de reprendre l'affaire de George et Fred Weasley. Ils n'auraient jamais cette chance, alors que lui l'avait, parce qu'il avait réuni trois pauvres reliques, alors qu'il était un assassin.

« ...Ry. Harry !» Le jeune homme leva les yeux, et rougit de gêne. « Tu as dû partir assez loin, ça fait cinq minutes que je te parle et que tu ne m'écoutes plus !

- Désolé.» Marmonna-t-il, baissant à nouveau le regard en voyant le sourire amusé d'Angela.

- Tu sais de quoi tu as besoin ?

- Heu... De quoi ?

- D'un animal de compagnie ! Tu n'as pas l'air d'un grand parleur, plutôt rêveur, un animal te conviendrait parfaitement.

- Tu accepterais que je prenne un animal ici ?

- Bien sur !» Angela prit un air faussement outré. « Et puis j'adore les animaux.» Rajouta-t-elle ensuite, un air légèrement hautain sur son visage, un air qui lui rappela quelque chose, sans qu'il n'arrive pour autant à mettre le doigt dessus.

Harry ne reprit pas la conversation, savourant plutôt son petit déjeuner - Brunch, pardon. Il n'avait plus rien mangé d'aussi bon depuis des mois, et il savourait littéralement chaque bouchée. Harry rouvrit les yeux -il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il les avait fermé !- et se dit qu'il devait savourer un peu trop fort son repas quand il vit le regard suspicieux mais amusé de Angela. Elle ne dit rien, mais il savait en son fort intérieur qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins.

Après avoir mangé et rangé la vaisselle, Harry entreprit de visiter l'appartement. Les murs étaient nus, et dans un état à peu près convenable, mais il se doutait que Angela ne devait pas perdre de temps (ni d'argent) avec les objets inutiles, ni avec la décoration. L'appartement donnait directement sur un petit d'un salon-salle à manger, et une cuisine à l'américaine. Il y avait aussi deux chambres, une salle de bain et un cabinet de toilette. Il ne s'y sentait pourtant pas à l'étroit, les pièces étaient plus grandes que ce à quoi il avait été habitué ces dernières années. Les fenêtres étaient plutôt larges et donnaient sur un petit parc, celui de la cité où il habitait désormais. Ce n'était pas vraiment beau, mais l'endroit était près de La City, et il comprenait pourquoi Angela, avec son travail d'infirmière, ne pouvait pas se payer cela toute seule. Il allait donc devoir trouver un travail. La question était dans quoi exactement. Harry était devenu un combattant, il n'avait fait que ça, il avait même pris goût aux batailles, au sang de ses ennemis qui giclaient sur lui quand il enfonçait son poignard dans leur corps, comme il l'avait fait avec Voldemort. Il se sentait mal à cette constatation; il était devenu un assassin au cour de cette abominable guerre, un monstre même, mais malgré tout il était en vie, et même pas parce qu'il le méritait. Mais dans un sens, ne rien faire de cette vie, n'était-ce pas un manque de respect envers tout ceux qui l'avait perdu par sa faute ? Tout ce que Harry pouvait faire à partir de maintenant, c'était devenir une personne meilleure, pour que tous les sacrifices faits pour qu'il vive n'aient pas été fait en vain.

« Je vais me promener un peu.» Fit il à Angela alors qu'il prenait sa veste. « Et peut être m'acheter quelques vêtements aussi.

- Oh attends ! Tu me passes ton numéro ?

- ... Hein ?

- Par Morgane, Harry ! Tu n'as pas de téléphone portable ?

- Ah ! Non, je n'en ai jamais eu besoin.» Angela leva les yeux, comme désespérée. « Quoi ?

- On va aller t'en acheter un, hors de question que je te laisse partir maintenant !»

Angela prit sa veste, son sac et ses clefs, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fut pour le dire, elle l'attendait sur le pas de la porte.

OoO

Ils étaient allés à Gringotts. Son coffre contenait le strict minimum, et pourrait servir pendant un moment aux dépenses de l'appartement, le temps qu'il trouve un travail. Harry n'avait pu que maudire les reliques de la mort pour être aussi radines.

Angela l'avait ensuite emmené dans toutes les friperies de Londres, où les vêtements étaient vendus au rabais, un endroit où elle était apparemment habituée, puis lui fit faire le tour des 'opérateurs' où il pouvait acheter un téléphone portable pour pas cher.

Un portable, ce qu'il avait compris, était un téléphone sans fil -il ne savait même pas que ça existait !- qu'il pouvait emmener n'importe où grâce à sa taille minimaliste. Pratique, en effet. Mieux encore, cela ne marchait pas à l'électricité, mais grâce à des batteries d'énergie magiques, la même utilisée que pour les véhicules à moteur. Une source d'énergie renouvelable à l'infinie, et propre en plus de cela. Harry était stupéfait et émerveillé à chaque nouvelle découverte qu'il faisait.

Ce monde lui semblait à chaque minute de plus en plus proche de la perfection. La seule chose qui le dérangeait maintenant, c'est qu'après avoir passé une vie à combattre un foutu mage noir, il était fauché.

À suivre.

Hello tout le monde ! Voici le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aurez apprécié, je me suis assez éclatée à l'écrire, surtout le début en fait x)

Pas grand chose à dire à part ça, sauf bien sur vous remercier tous pour me lire (mention spéciale à celles et ceux qui me suivent depuis un petit moment : Hinatanatkae, Marabeilla, Luunai, Stormtrooper [Vous êtes probablement d'autres, mais je n'ai pas tous les noms en tête x)]), et de laisser des commentaires, et surtout à m'encourager, c'est le salaire de l'auteur (traduction : laissez des reviews !).

Ensuite, on m'a fait la remarque de pourquoi j'ai utilisé 'étatique' comme mot, en tant normal j'en aurai pas fait grand cas, mais je trouve ça un peu gros qu'on connaisse pas x) c'est un mot que j'utilise limite au quotidien depuis le lycée, et aujourd'hui (surtout aujourd'hui) dans mes études de droit. Bref, c'est un mot qui existe, si si, je vous l'assure. J'espère avoir répondu aux attentes de ceux qui se posaient cette question, bien que je ne comprenne pas véritablement le problème.

Voilà voilà, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, j'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires !


	4. Pride and Prejudice

Chapitre 3 - Pride and Prejudice

Cela faisait un mois que sa vie avait basculé, et qu'il habitait avec Angela, et il avait appris plusieurs nouvelles choses sur son nouvel environnement.

Tout d'abord, si on avait pas un minimum de diplôme, on ne trouvait pas de travail; il y avait une formation pour tout et n'importe quoi, même pour faire du nettoyage il y avait un diplôme ! Il avait été dans une trentaine de magasins et bureaux en tout genre, sans succès, ainsi que dans des 'boîtes d'intérimaire', dans lesquelles il avait été regardé de haut à cause de son maigre parcours scolaire, qu'il ne parvenait même pas à justifier. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si il n'avait pas fait d'étude après la sixième année à Hogwarts ! Qu'ils aillent se plaindre à ce maudit mage noir mégalomane ! Et pour bien l'enfoncé, Angela s'était moquée de lui quand il lui avait expliqué qu'il ne savait même pas quoi faire. Il avait fier allure, le 'baroudeur' !

Harry avait aussi appris à connaître la jeune femme, infirmière depuis plusieurs années, indépendante, à l'humour parfois mordant, légèrement (à peine !) moqueuse, les pieds sur terre, pas trop curieuse, et pas hystérique pour un sous malgré des réactions... Hm... Extravagantes et souvent farfelues ? Elle n'avait pas énormément d'amis, mais sortait presque tous les soirs, et elle en profitait pour l'emmener partout avec elle. Harry la soupçonnait de le traîner avec elle en boîte de nuit seulement pour se servir de lui comme garde du corps, mais il ne lui en voulait pas, lui buvait un ou deux verres, puis attendait dehors, ne supportant pas la proximité des corps avec le sien à l'intérieur, ainsi que l'atmosphère écrasante. Il se disait qu'il n'était simplement plus habitué à ce genre de contact, d'insouciance. Harry s'était bien laissée traîner quelques fois dans les toilettes par quelques filles qui ne cherchait qu'à prendre un peu de plaisir, mais même là, il n'arrivait pas à se lâcher complètement. Il avait l'impression de vivre pour rien, à repenser constamment à ses amis.

Sa seconde nuit à l'appartement avait été horrible. Sans l'alcool pour l'assommer comme un mort, il avait fait cauchemar sur cauchemar, rêvant des champs de bataille, des corps mutilés par les Death Eaters. À force de crier dans son sommeil, il avait réveillé Angela qui s'était occupée lui le temps qu'il revienne de sa crise d'angoisse. Harry avait réussi à émettre l'hypothèse d'une sorte traumatisme dû à l'incendie, ou encore à son «accident». Était il toujours que maintenant, il mettait un sortilège de silence autour de son lit pour éviter que la blonde l'entende crier dans son sommeil. Ca ne réglait pas le problème de ses troubles, mais il se voyait mal aller chez un psychiatre pour lui raconter qu'il était un vétéran d'une guerre n'ayant jamais eu lieu, et qu'il était très certainement traumatisé par toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vu. Harry ne voulait pas finir dans un hôpital psychiatrique, non merci !

Ensuite, pour continuer dans les nouveautés, il s'était très vite rendu compte que la presse à scandale de son monde était finalement bien ridicule par rapport à celle de cette dimension. Si Rita Skeeter avait une réputation d'impératrice des langues de vip', qu'en était il d'ici ? Les journaux à scandale était aussi nombreux qu'ils étaient cassants. Pourquoi parler de ça en particulier ? Parce qu'il avait décidé de se familiariser avec les potins, et qu'il était tombé sur un article sur la famille Malfoy. C'était une famille très ancienne (ça, ça ne le changeait pas vraiment) et assez mal vu, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient déshérité leur fille, une squib, pour s'être enfui de chez eux à 19 ans.

C'est ainsi qu'il découvert que sa colocataire, Angela, était la fille en question, et que c'était aussi pour cela qu'elle avait autant de mal à se trouver un colocataire. Sa famille avait vraiment mauvaise réputation chez les couches sociales les plus basse.

En fait, il n'avait appris que quelques jours après avoir lu l'article, où le prénom de sa nouvelle amie n'était pas cité, que Angela était une Malfoy, lorsque Scorpius, son frère jumeau, un garçon blond, incroyablement grand, avec un air supérieur constamment collé sur le visage, avait débarqué pour crier sur sa soeur. Harry avait ainsi assisté à une confrontation entre les deux blonds. Il savait maintenant pourquoi la moue hautaine d'Angela lui disait quelque chose, c'était exactement la même expression que celle de Draco Malfoy. Génial, il allait devoir repenser à ce fumier le restant de ses jours, et il ne pourrait pas transmettre sa haine du Death Eater sur la jeune femme parce qu'il l'appréciait, ni sur son frère, pour la même raison. Scorpius et elle étaient proches l'un de l'autre, et s'il était venu la disputer comme une gamine de cinq ans, c'est parce qu'elle avait refusé l'argent qu'il lui donnait chaque mois pour l'aider avec son loyer, de l'argent dont lui n'avait pas besoin, mais qu'elle reversait à des oeuvres de charité, parce qu'elle estimait qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin, ce qui, soit disant passant, était absolument faux selon Harry. Ils avaient bien besoin de cet argent, mais Angela était fière, telle la Malfoy qu'elle demeurait.

« Et lui c'est qui d'abord ?!» S'exclama Scorpius en le pointant du doigt. « Ton gigolo ?»

Harry faillit lâcher un 'Merci' désabusé, n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir les lèvres que Angela reprenait.

« C'est mon nouveau colocataire, et tu n'as pas à t'en mêler, ni à lui parler comme ça Scorp.» Répondit elle sèchement. « Tu es venu seulement pour ça ?» Elle se calma, plus raisonnable que son frère qui était toujours rouge de colère.

- Non. Tiens.» Il lui tendit ce qui semblait être deux invitations. « C'est pour l'anniversaire de Thomas, dans moins d'un mois, et il aimerait bien que tu sois là. Si tu veux venir avec une de tes amies, j'ai prévu une deuxième invitation.» Angela bougonna, rechignant à prendre les deux papiers. « Dis toi que tu seras son cadeau d'anniversaire, ça va faire six mois qu'il ne t'a pas vu.

- Je vais y réfléchir...» Concéda-t-elle.

- Hm...» Fit Harry, gêné d'être mêlé à la conversation des jumeaux. « Je vais aller faire un tour... Vous laisser discuter tranquillement.»

Angela hocha la tête avec un sourire de reconnaissance. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas parlé à son frère, seul à seul.

OoO

Harry divagua pendant une dizaine de minute, tournant à gauche, puis à droite, n'oubliant de se repérer pour reprendre la direction de l'appartement. Par chance, ses années de fuite lui avait permis d'acquérir un certains sens de l'orientation. Ca lui donnait du temps pour digérer à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Une Malfoy. Maligne, Angela avait caché son véritable nom de famille, pour le remplacer par un banal 'Smith', un nom officieux seulement, que le Ministère avait généreusement consentit à la laisser utiliser, pour sa propre tranquillité -et sûrement parce que la famille avait versé quelques pots de vins pour éloigner leur fille-. En tout cas, cela expliquait sa grâce naturelle, ses traits fins, et l'air hautain qu'elle portait parfois sur le visage.

C'est finalement au bout d'une heure de marche qu'il s'arrêta devant une animalerie. Il avait vite remarqué que celles-ci rassemblaient autant d'animaux magiques que dépourvue de celle-ci. Celle-ci ne payait pas de mine, elle était même un peu délabrée, avec son cadre en vieux bois, et sa pancarte noir vacillante.

Harry repensa à ce que lui avait dit plusieurs fois Angela. Peut être qu'un animal de compagnie lui ferait du bien. Hedwig lui manquait tous les jours, depuis qu'elle avait été tué, la nuit de ses dix- sept ans, un autre animal ne la remplacerait jamais, mais il aurait un être à sa charge, dont il devrait s'occuper.

Décidé, il poussa la porte de la boutique. L'intérieur n'était pas mieux que la devanture. Le bois grinçait douloureusement sous son poids, et avec la saleté qui couvrait les vitres, une pénombre inquiétante subsistait.

« Heu... Il y a quelqu'un ?» Appela Harry qui regardait toujours la pièce. L'animalerie, loin d'être conventionnelle, rassemblait en majorité des araignées, des oiseaux exotiques, des crapauds... Et des serpents, s'il se fiait aux sifflements provenant de l'arrière boutique.

- Ah ! Je suis là !» Lui répondit avec humeur une voix bourrue.

Un homme d'environ cinquante ans sortit par une porte derrière le comptoir de la pièce.

« C'est pourquoi ?» Demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

Très avenant, il comprenait mieux l'état de la boutique maintenant.

« J'aimerai m'acheter un animal, si vous pouviez me conseiller.

- Oh... Si vous voulez un chien ou un chat, vous êtes mal tombés.

- Je cherche plutôt un oiseau.»

L'homme lui montra les cages entassées sur le côté. Pauvres bêtes, pensa immédiatement Harry. Il s'approcha prudemment, puis regarda tour à tour les volatiles. Deux yeux blancs attirèrent immédiatement son attention.

« De quel race est il ?

- C'est un corbeau australien. Mais je vous le déconseille, il est trop intelligent pour son bien, et n'en fait qu'à sa tête !» Prévint le vendeur.

Harry ouvrit prudemment la cage, puis tendit la main au corbeau qui avança vers lui, le bec relevé. La bête coassa un instant, puis posa son bec sur le doigt tendu. Une chaleur l'envahit doucement, le réconfortant presque, comme un baume que l'on aurait passé sur une blessure à vif. C'était agréable.

L'oiseau était plutôt grand, aussi long que son avant bras, et énorme, même s'il en avait vu de plus gros, principalement sur les corps jonchants les villes victimes de raids. Il devait être encore jeune, pourtant, une certaine intelligence était présente dans le regard blanc de l'animal, avec quelque chose en plus. 'De la magie' constata Harry en se concentrant. C'est de là que devait venir la chaleur qu'il avait ressenti à l'instant.

« C'est un animal magique ?

- Quoi ? Je crois pas, non !»

L'homme ne savait même pas de quoi il parlait...

« Et il est à combien ?

- 6 gallions.»

Harry sortit l'argent de sa bourse et les posa sur le comptoir, alors que le corbeau remontait son bras pour se poser sur son épaule en coassant, ses plumes frémissant.

« Excusez moi, vous auriez peut être aussi un perchoir ?

- Ouai... J'reviens.»

L'homme repartit en arrière boutique, puis un bruit retentissant de métal s'écrasant au sol se fit entendre.

« _Mais lâche moi bougre d'imbécile ! Tu m'étouffes_ !» Entendit il. C'était du fourchelangue.

- Laisse toi faire sale bête.» Grogna l'homme.

- _Ah ! Mes écailles ! Tu vas voir_...»

Immédiatement, Harry sauta par dessus le comptoir, son nouvel ami toujours perché sur son épaule, et se précipita rejoindre l'arrière boutique où le propriétaire se battait visiblement pour garder le serpent échappé de sa cage en main.

« Arrêtez, vous lui faites mal ! Vous ne voyez pas ?!» S'énerva Harry.

- Quoi ? D'où tu me donnes des ordres toi ?» Brailla familièrement l'homme. « Je t'en pris, fais donc si tu te crois si capable !» Asséna-t-il ensuite, tendant le serpent qui se débattait toujours comme un anguille.

Pas le moins du monde effrayé, Harry s'approcha d'un pas assuré, et glissa ses doigts sous la tête du serpent pour lui gratouiller les écailles, ce que le reptile sembla apprécié. Il fit lâcher sa prise à l'homme, et prit avec douceur le serpent dans ses bras, le laissant s'enrouler autour de son bras. Il glissa même quelques mots en fourchelangue, assez bas il l'espérait pour que l'autre ne l'entende pas.

« _Doucement_...» siffla-t-il à voix basse.

Immédiatement, le serpent se calma, et se laissa faire, sifflant même de contentement.

«... Whoua.» Fit l'homme derrière lui. « C'est dingue, j'arrive jamais à les manipuler ! Toi tu leur fais une caresse et ils sont à tes ordres.»

Harry remit le serpent dans sa cage, puis se tourna vers le vendeur.

« J'ai toujours su me faire apprécier des serpents.» 'Sauf d'un' glissa vicieusement son esprit alors que le corps reptilien, mort, de Voldemort apparaissait dans sa tête.

- Tu chercherais pas du boulot par hasard ?»

Il releva la tête, les yeux presque brillants.

« Si ! Ca fait un mois que je-

- Tu es engagé ! Viens demain à neuf heures.»

Quelques minutes après, il se retrouvait avec un perchoir entre les mains et le corbeau toujours sur son épaule, imperturbable, sur le pas de la porte de la boutique. Ce moment avait été bref, intense et carrément bizarre, mais il ne retenait qu'une information.

Il avait enfin trouvé du travail !

OoO

Angela l'avait entraîné dans son restaurant préféré pour fêter la bonne nouvelle, un italien délabré mais où la nourriture était absolument délicieuse, dans les bas quartiers de Londres. Enfin il allait pouvoir participer à l'entretiens financier du foyer. C'était bien une Malfoy ! Une véritable intéressée, et légèrement manipulatrice sur les bords.

« Alors... Tu es une squib ?» Oui, il mettait les pieds dans le plat, mais il préférait que tout soit dit maintenant, et en fait, il était légèrement vexé que la jeune femme ne le lui ait pas avoué d'elle même alors que cela faisait un mois qu'il cohabitait ensemble.

- ...Oui. Je suis née sans aucun pouvoir magique, quelle honte ça a été pour mes parents !» Le ton était ouvertement méprisant. « Quand j'étais petite, je détestais la magie, et je menais la vie dur à Scorpius. Je le haïssais, parce qu'il faisait de la magie accidentelle, et pas moi. Mes parents tentaient de ne rien laisser paraître, mais je voyais bien qu'ils favorisaient mon frère. Il était plus souvent mis en avant que moi auprès de leurs amis, ou des invités, puisque de toute façon, il est l'héritier de la famille, celui qui prendra la relève en tant que politicien après mon père.

- Pourtant vous avez quand même l'air proche. - Scorpius est froid et arrogant en apparence, mais il est aussi acharné. Pendant toutes ces années où je le rejetais à cause de sa magie, lui n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de m'approcher, et quand je me suis 'enfuie'...» Le ton utilisé laissait suggéré qu'une fois encore, cette histoire semblait plus complexe qu'elle n'en avait l'air. «... Il est venu me retrouver et il m'a aidé à m'en sortir, à l'insu de nos parents. Malgré les traditions des Sangs Purs, il m'accepte, et je l'admire beaucoup pour ça.»

Harry comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire, et d'un coup, Scorpius Malfoy, qu'il prenait pour un enfant gâté cruel et égoïste, à cause de sa ressemblance avec Draco, remontait dans son estime. Il s'était complètement trompé, et s'était basé sur son physique et sa famille, et il savait maintenant pourquoi Angela avait changé son nom de famille. Il était simple de se baser seulement sur un nom, au lieu de s'intéresser à la personne elle même. En fait, elle l'impressionnait. Il avait dû lui falloir beaucoup de courage pour vivre seule après avoir vécu dans le luxe toute sa vie, pour s'adapter à un monde où tout n'était pas servi sur un plat d'argent. Oui, elle avait dû mettre de côté sa fierté, son orgueil de riche et accepter sa situation.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, l'inverse existe.

- Ah oui ?» Fit elle peu convaincue. « Quelle famille serait déçue d'avoir un sorcier ?

- Ma famille. Ma gardienne était une moldue qui avait une soeur sorcière et elle était jalouse de ne pas avoir de pouvoir, alors elle s'est mise à la détester, et à haïr la magie. Sa soeur a fait des efforts, mais jamais rien n'y a fait, et malheureusement, cette haine s'est transmise sur moi, puisque j'ai des pouvoirs magiques. Ils favorisaient toujours leur fils par rapport à moi, Dudley, et... J'ai pas vécu une enfance géniale.» Résuma-t-il pour finir, sans rien dire sur leur lien de parenté.Il ne pouvait pas courir le risque qu'elle ou sa famille ne fasse des recherches sur lui, pour trouver qu'il n'existait pas dans ce monde, et de toute manière, ce n'était pas son genre de s'apitoyer sur lui même; il voulait juste prouver à Angela qu'il y avait des situations pire que la sienne. Heureusement, elle semblait avoir dépassé ce stade.

- Oh... Je suis désolée Harry. Je me plains, mais je ne pense pas que tu as dû avoir une vie difficile, sans tes parents... Les miens m'aiment quand même, je crois, même s'ils ont honte de moi.

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils ont honte de toi. Ils ne doivent probablement pas savoir comment faire. Ca doit être dur aussi pour eux, ils ont dû se reprocher de ne pas avoir pu te transmettre leur magie… Tu devrais essayer de leur reparler. » Expliqua-t-il. Il n'avait peut être pas aimé les Malfoy, mais il avait pu voir que Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy avait aimé inconditionnellement leur fils, Draco.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment l'occasion de les voir tu sais ?

- Hm... Et la fête de ton frère ?

- ... Je ne connais personne qui accepterait d'y aller avec moi. Et il est hors de question que j'y aille seule !» Ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées, son regard était devenu implorant, et ses lèvres frémissantes. Cela voulait tout dire, pas besoin de long discours pour la jeune Malfoy. Harry roula des yeux.

- Je viendrai avec toi.» Soupira Harry en s'envoyant son shot. « Mais bien parce que c'est toi !

- Oh merci Harry !»

Angela lui sauta au cou, et lui colla une bise bruyante sur la joue. Un coassement se fit entendre. Toujours perché sur son épaule, le corbeau plongea son bec dans le verre levé de la blonde, avant de le retirer, gêné par le cri indigné de celle-ci.

« Hey ! Song est horrible avec moi Harry !» Pleurnicha-t-elle.

- ...Song ?

- Il n'arrête pas de cancaner ! Exactement comme s'il chantait.

- Je pensais l'appeler River.» C'était son corbeau tout de même ! Celui-ci coassa de contentement.

- River Song ?» Implora-t-elle. À nouveau, le volatile se fit entendre. « Tu aimes ?» Le corbeau hocha du bec, et Angela eut un sourire triomphant.

Harry soupira, désespéré, puis se mit à gémir qu'il n'avait pas mérité ça, quand River Song déploya ses ailes pour les agiter avec fierté, s'envola et se posa élégamment sur ses cheveux ébouriffés, s'y faisant un nid.

À suivre.

Hullo ! J'espère que vous avez passé une très bonne semaine, que vous n'êtes pas stressés, je pense que pour beaucoup, les partiels approchent (je suis dans ce cas, mais bon courage !), ce qui ne m'empêchera pas de continuer à publier, une fois par semaine, car cette fois, j'ai définitivement fini Seconde Chance, et je me consacre maintenant à la suite de Revenge, que j'ai nommé 'Pandora'.

Bref, passons au chapitre, un peu court, je sais, mais on fait avec ce qu'on a x) Enfin, le cadre est posé, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses :D

J'attends vos commentaires (oui oui, je veux des commentaires ! j'en veux beaucoup même ! surtout de ceux qui follow, si vous suivez c'est que vous avez un avis !) avec impatience o/

Sedinette


	5. The Princess Diaries

Chapitre 4 - Princess Diaries -

**3 mai 2003**

Appartement

_Heu...? Bonjour ?  
Non, vraiment, c'est n'importe quoi, vous savez quoi ? Je n'aurai même pas dû commencer à écrire ! Angela à de ces idées aussi !  
Que dire... Je m'appelle Harry (Potter) /_passage rayé_/ Evans, j'ai 23 ans, 24 en juillet prochain. J'ai tué un mage noir, et je viens d'une autre dimension. Oui je sais, c'est un peu dingue, et c'est une histoire compliquée, j'aurai sûrement l'occasion de la raconter plus tard. De toute manière, c'est inintéressant, et je ne veux pas y penser.  
Angela trouve que j'ai l'air d'un psychopathe à tout garder en moi, et donc elle m'a donné un journal. C'est stupide. Mais je la vois qui me regarde fixement, donc je suis bien obligé d'écrire._

_Alors. J'ai un nouveau travail ! Je n'en avais pas avant, j'étais trop occupé à traquer et à me faire traquer par le mage noir taré cité ci-dessus. Voldemort de son petit nom. Bref, mon travail. J'ai commencé il y a quelques jours, et je ne pensais pas regretter un jour mes parties de cache cache avec Voldemort. Mon patron, Barry Trooper (je sais, c'est un nom stupide, je le pense aussi) est un connard. Quand je suis arrivé, un peu avant 9h, il était déjà imbibé. Oui, dès le matin. Et il est parti. OUI ! J'étais mortifié, je n'avais jamais vécu ce genre de situation avant cela. Je lui ai demandé avant ça ce qu'on faisait pour mon contrat, et vous savez ce qu'il a dit ? Que je n'avais qu'à le faire moi même ! Une honte. Ce type est incroyable ! Et l'état du magasin... Une horreur. J'ai passé les premiers jours à tout nettoyer. Et à me battre contre ce crétin. Quand il a vu l'état de la boutique le soir après être revenu, il m'a crié dessus. Je pense qu'il est juste dégoûté de voir tout ce que j'ai pu accomplir en moins de 10 heures. S'il n'était pas une foutue feignasse aussi !_

_Passons. J'ai appris à connaître Barry, et au final, il n'est pas un mauvais gars, bien qu'il soit homophobe, raciste, alcoolique, probablement accroc au crack, et possiblement sexiste. Ah, aussi, il lèche les pieds des plus riches (qu'est-ce que je peux détester ça !). Nous -Barry et moi- avons pas mal d'animaux exotiques, qu'il arrive à faire passer en Angleterre je ne sais comment (je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit légal, mais je tiens à ce job, donc je ne dis rien), et il rameute pas mal de personnes. Hier j'ai réussi à le convaincre d'acheter des chouettes. C'est le genre d'animaux qui ont du succès, et j'aimerai populariser la boutique. Mais revenons à Barry. Quand il est sobre, il est vraiment sympa. Cynique, dragueur (un peu lourd, je crois que Angela ne reviendra jamais me faire une visite surprise à l'heure de sa pause), avec la langue bien pendue, et vulgaire à souhait, un véritable enfant de coeur !_

_J'ai commencé à me faire connaître dans cette partie du quartier, à cause de River Song, principalement. Ce maudit corbeau prend mes cheveux pour son nid, et il s'y perche toute la journée, allant jusqu'à me donner des coups de becs dans la tête lorsque je bouge trop vite et que je le fais tomber. Très pratique. Et puis il me poursuit ! Si si ! Quand je pars sans lui, il me rattrape immédiatement. J'aurai dû l'appeler Lord Voldemort, ce satané oiseau ! Angela n'a pas compris la référence, et franchement c'est mieux comme ça. Que dirait elle si je lui disais la vérité ? Je pense qu'elle me remettrait à Saint Mungo à coup de pied._

_Enfin, j'en étais à River qui fait son nid dans mes cheveux. Oui, une petite vieille du quartier l'a remarqué, et m'a amené des graines. Elle m'a dit que je pouvais en manger, c'est aussi pour les humains, parce que je suis un peu trop maigre à son goût, et que selon elle, je n'arriverai pas à trouver quelqu'un en restant comme ça._

_Tiens ? Mais qu'est-ce que fait Angela ? Je crois qu'elle écrit. Est-ce qu'elle tient un journal intime ? C'est quand même pas pour ça qu'elle m'a poussé à en écrire un moi même ? La sale_ _petite... Cette fille me rendra dingue, comme River ! On voit bien qu'elle a le sang des Malfoy dans les veines. Si elle avait été une sorcière, elle aurait été une parfaite slytherin.  
Et depuis qu'elle a découvert la semaine dernière que je préfère les hommes, elle m'a traîné dans plusieurs boîtes de nuit, ça l'amuse je crois. Encore une nouvelle découverte : les couples de même sexes sont plutôt bien intégrés (sauf dans la vision que Barry se fait de notre monde). Si j'ai bien compris, en mélangeant technologie muggle et magie, les grossesses masculines sont possibles. Je trouve ça merveilleux, vraiment, mais les enfants, c'est pas vraiment mon truc. Vous m'imaginez sérieusement, moi avec des enfants ? Mais revenons à Angela. Son frère est revenu, pour parler de la fête à laquelle elle veut me traîner. Il lui a ramené une robe magnifique, mais la seule réaction qu'elle a eut c'est de dire qu'elle pouvait en tirer au moins 100 gallions. J'ai halluciné._

_« 100 gallions ?! Sérieux ?!» Me suis-je exclamé.  
-Hey ! On ne vend pas la robe.» A fait Scorpius, énervé._

_Angela a éclaté de rire, mais a accepté de ne pas revendre la robe pour payer les factures._

**Journal de Angela Smith 3 mai 2003 **

Appartement

_Oups ! Je crois que Harry a remarqué que j'écrivais. Ah ah ! Je l'ai bien eu. Oui, je ne voulais pas qu'il se moque de moi, alors comme ça, on est à égalité, et peut être que je pourrai lire son journal ? Quoique, il est trop paranoïaque, il va mettre un sort dessus. Rha ! C'est dans ces cas là que je déteste être une squib ! Il ne me dit jamais rien. Enfin si, il m'a parlé de sa famille, de son oncle et sa tante, mais pas de ses amis, de ce qu'il a fait à l'école. Il est si mystérieux, je crois que c'est ce qui m'attire chez lui, pas sexuellement bien sur, mais il est une énigme._

_Dire que je ne pensais plus jamais le revoir lorsqu'il a quitté l'hôpital, et finalement, il m'a 'sauvé' d'un pauvre type drogué. C'était assez impressionnant, d'ailleurs je me demande où il a appris à se battre comme ça. Je sais qu'il ne me dit pas tout, ce n'est pas parce que je suis blonde que je suis stupide. Je sais qu'il cauchemarde la nuit, malgré les sortilèges pour couvrir le bruit de ses sanglots et de ses gémissements de peur. Je me suis encore levée cette nuit pour boire un verre d'eau, et je suis passée par sa chambre, et il était entrain de se tourner dans son lit, et même si je n'entendais rien, je voyais bien qu'il avait pleuré dans son sommeil. Un jour j'oserai lui demander, mais il est peut être trop tôt. En tout cas, depuis qu'il a son travail à l'animalerie, il a l'air mieux. Ou alors c'est parce que je l'emmène baver avec moi sur de beaux gars ? Je suis sur que c'est ça._

_Scorpius n'a pas encore démonté Harry derrière son dos, donc je suis contente. Tous mes colocataires y sont passés, et ça fait plusieurs quelques temps qu'ils se sont rencontrés maintenant. Je pense que Scorp l'aime bien (je crois qu'il a craqué sur River Song aussi, il a toujours été très proche des animaux, malgré tout ce qu'il peut dire !)._

_La fête d'anniversaire de Thomas est dans deux semaines, et je dois traîner Harry dans un magasin de fringue. Il se promène sans arrêt dans les mêmes habilles, et ça m'énerve, surtout que j'ai les moyens avec l'argent que m'a donné Scorp. Tant pis pour les bonnes oeuvres, Harry en constitue une à lui tout seul._

**10 mai 2003**

Salle de pause de l'hôpital.

_Harry est une poupée. Siii ! Je t'assure. Je me suis amusée comme une folle. Ca n'a pas été facile, mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre de me laisser lui acheter des vêtements (ainsi qu'une tenue pour_ _l'anniversaire de Thomas, il a bien été obligé, il ne va pas y aller avec ses guenilles à cette fête très huppée). Je l'ai fait défilé encore et encore jusqu'à lui trouver plein de tenues super seyantes, mais il refuse de les porter._

_« Mais pourquoi Harry ? Je ne les ai pas acheté pour rien, et tu pourrais attirer quelqu'un !» Ai-je dit avec un sourire entendu._

_-Je ne veux pas paraître sexy ou quoique ce soit du même genre, ce n'est pas mon but. Je vais donc continuer à porté mon pull et mon jean, compris ?_

_-Ils sont informes et démodés !» Ai-je répliqué avec vivacité. _

_C'est vrai quoi ! Harry faisait garçonnet avec son pull trop grand et son jean troué, limite sans abri, et je suis assez pauvre comme ça, pour ne pas voir ça chez moi. « Et tes lunettes, pourquoi ne veux tu pas qu'on te fasse rectifier la vue ? Ca ne coûte pas si cher après tout._

_-J'aime bien mes lunettes !»_

_Harry s'est accroché à ses lunettes, rondes et cabossées. Je trouve ça ridicule, tout comme River Song, qui a essayé de lui piquer juste après. J'aime vraiment ce corbeau, il est adorable et très intelligent. Pas comme son maître._

**Journal de Harry Evans 11 mai 2003 **

Appartement

_Voilà, je réécris, mais c'est bien parce que Angela m'a (encore) obligé. En fait, elle m'oblige à beaucoup de chose je trouve. J'ai dû aller faire les boutiques (encore), pour m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements, alors que je n'en avais même pas besoin ! Je me fiche bien qu'elle n'aime pas mes vêtements, je m'en contente parfaitement, ne peut elle pas le comprendre ? Tout ça parce qu'il faut que je sois bien habillé pour sa stupide fête, à laquelle je n'ai même pas envie d'aller. Je ne connais personne, à part Angela et Scorpius, à qui j'ai parlé une fois seulement. Je sens que je vais m'ennuyer, mais j'ai promis à Angela que j'irai avec elle, donc je suis condamné._

_Écrivons sur quelque chose de plus intéressant. La boutique marche bien, Miranda (la vielle femme qui me trouve trop maigre) m'a donné un paquet de pâte pour que je mange. Elle n'a plus de famille, et n'a jamais eu d'enfant, alors de temps en temps je passe du temps avec elle après la fermeture de l'animalerie. Elle est vraiment sympathique, même si je repart toujours de chez elle avec le ventre rempli (Angela, qui regarde par dessus mon épaule ce que j'écris, me dit que c'est tant mieux, que ça nous fait faire des économies, et qu'on en a besoin). Barry est de plus en plus bourru, mais je pense que c'est parce qu'il m'apprécie bien. Il n'ose pas le montrer, c'est tout._

_J'ai enfin fini de refaire la façade de la boutique, cet-à-dire un bon coup de pinceau et quelques coups de marteau. Elle attire un peu plus de monde, et ça c'est bien !_

_Barry a reçu une commande il y a quelques jours, et nous avons enfin reçu le «paquet». Un serpent de mer. Il est magnifique ! Il n'a pas de nom, il a toujours vécu seul, et il a sans conteste plus de conversation que Trooper. C'est dommage qu'il appartienne déjà à quelqu'un, je l'aurai bien emmené à la maison ! Angela aurait fait une syncope, mais ça encore..._

_Merde, elle vient de lire ce que j'ai écris._

**Journal de Angela Smith 16 mai 2003 **

Appartement

_J'ai convaincu Harry de mettre des lentilles de contact, pour la fête seulement, il refuse de se séparer de ses horribles binocles. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais il a toujours l'air triste et mélancolique quand on en parle. Elles doivent avoir une signification forte pour lui, je m'en rends compte maintenant. Il n'a pas beaucoup de possession, quelques photos de ses parents, de ses amis. Un jour qu'il n'était pas là j'ai pris son album et j'ai tout regardé. Contrairement à aujourd'hui, il était souriant, avec de petites étoiles dans les yeux. Il ressemble énormément à sa mère je trouve. Harry a eu l'air surpris quand je lui ai dis ça, et il m'a expliqué que tout le monde trouvait qu'il était la copie conforme de son père. Peut être quand il était plus jeune, mais aujourd'hui il a une certaine fragilité, mêlée à une grande force intérieure et un certains charisme, et je pari que sa mère était ainsi ! C'était une très belle femme, dont il a hérité les yeux._

_Ah ! Enfin il a mis ses lentilles. Je n'y croyais plus ! On peut voir ses beaux yeux verts. River Song est installé sur ses cheveux, qu'il n'a décidément pas réussi à coiffer. Ca va jaser ce soir, mais personnellement, je trouve que ça lui donne un petit air sauvage tout à fait adorable. Il est vraiment très mignon comme ça, avec sa robe de sorcier verte (de la même couleur que ma robe, comme ça, on va bien ensemble !), très bien assortie à ses yeux. En dessous il porte simplement un pantalon en lin noir et d'une chemise émeraude. Ma-gni-fique !_

« Tu n'es toujours pas prête ?» Fit Harry en voyant que Angela était toujours en survêtement. « On doit partir dans trente minute je te rappelle !  
-Oui oui...» Répondit la jeune femme en lui lançant un regard désespéré.  
-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est toi qui me traîne là bas, pas le contraire !»

Angela fit mine de pleurnicher, mais elle ferma son journal, et Harry la poussa vers sa chambre pour qu'elle aille s'habiller. Ce soir, c'était l'anniversaire du fameux Thomas. Angela ne tarissait plus d'éloge sur l'homme. Il était un ami d'enfance des deux Malfoy, et le meilleur ami de Scorpius. Il était dans la finance, comme la plupart des familles riches du pays, et était Le célibataire du moment. Riche, héritier d'une famille ancienne, bien que sang mêlé. Mais pour être honnête, Harry s'en fichait un peu de tout ça, il n'y allait que pour faire plaisir à Angela, et pour rien d'autre.

Sauf peut être le buffet qui avait, selon la blonde, un avant goût du paradis.

« Voilà ! Alors, comment tu me trouves ?»

Angela sortit de sa chambre, une robe en soie vert clair, brodée de perles et de petits cristaux, perchée sur au moins dix centimètres de talon. Elle le dépassait aisément maintenant. Ses cheveux avaient recouvrés sa teinte platine qu'elle cachait avec des sortilèges de coloration (vendues en petites capsules à la droguerie du coin), et elle avait retiré ses lentilles marrons, laissant voir ses magnifiques yeux argents, lui donnant l'air d'un ange. Ou d'un démon déguisé en ange.

« Magnifique ! Une véritable Malfoy !» Se moqua Harry. Angela grogna, mais ne répondit rien, et marcha gracieusement jusqu'à lui. Elle prit sa pochette et avisa par la fenêtre la limousine conduite par un homme de son frère, garée devant l'immeuble.  
-Allons y, avant qu'un drogué du coin ne s'en prenne à la voiture de Scorpius...»

Harry pouffa, et suivit son amie. Cette soirée s'annonçait amusante.

**Journal de Harry Evans 17 mai 2003 **Café à côté de l'animalerie de Barry

_Comment a-t-elle pu me cacher ça ? Et comment ai-je pu ne pas faire le rapprochement avant ? Est- ce que le combat avec Voldemort qui m'a bousillé le cerveau ? Ou le passage dans une autre dimension ?  
Cette soirée a été épique, et ce n'est peut dire ! (autant que ce début de journée, je peux te l'assurer !) Si encore ce n'était que les aristocrates pétants plus haut que leur cul qui ont passé la soirée à nous reluquer, Angela et moi comme si on était des cinglés sortis d'un asile psychiatrique, puis à nous insulter derrière notre dos, ça aurait pu encore passer, je suis habitué à être regardé comme une bête de foire. Mais là ! Ce n'est pas possible, et dire que je pensais être tranquille dans cette dimension, mais non, le destin s'acharne !_

_Thomas, le meilleur ami de Scorpius, s'appelle Thomas Marvolo Gaunt. Oui, et il est l'héritier de la longue et noble lignée de Salazar Slytherin._

_Et il ressemble comme deux goutes d'eau à Tom Riddle. Quelle merde !_

À suivre.

Hullo~!

Hiiii je sais, je suis en retard, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot cette semaine, ça a pas été facile facile, donc désolé Le chapitre est là, c'est le plus important :P

J'ai pas répondu aux reviews, je m'y attèle tout de suite, mais sachez que chaque review que je lis me fait énormément plaisir ! D'ailleurs j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez particulièrement aimé la référence à Doctor Who, et le corbeau xD C'était une bonne idée quand même ? Vous inquiétez pas, vous allez vite revoir notre ami River Song !

Le prochain chapitre sera publié mercredi prochain, j'aurai un peu moins de travail donc je devrai pouvoir publier le chapitre sans soucis, donc à la semaine prochaine pour la rencontre de Tom et de Harry :D

Sedinette


	6. Inbetweeners

Chapitre 5 - Inbetweeners -

Harry avait commencé a stresser dans la voiture. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de si... Luxueux jusqu'alors. L'intérieur de la limousine était paré de siège en coussin rouge bordeaux, d'un mini bar, ainsi que d'une télévision haute définition, d'une stéréo avec des enceintes géantes. De quoi faire une fête à l'intérieur. Harry se serait contenté de faire la fête dans la limousine, il y avait tout !

Mais si le jeune sorcier pensait avoir tout vu, il hallucina quand il vit l'endroit où allait se dérouler la soirée.

C'était un manoir. Un manoir immense. Angela ne sembla pas impressionnée, par rapport à lui dont les yeux étaient écarquillés. Des voitures plus luxueuses les unes que les autres étaient garées par un voiturier. Harry savait d'hors et déjà qu'il ne serait pas dans son élément ce soir.

Un majordome vint leur ouvrir la porte et Angela sortit gracieusement, un air glacial sur son visage. On les annonça rapidement, et Harry déglutit en voyant le monde dans la salle. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il repéra toutes les portes de la salle de réception, ainsi que les fenêtres, tout en observant les invités pour voir s'ils étaient armés. 'Satané réflexe' grinça-t-il en son for intérieur. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, inconsciemment, il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Harry en avait besoin, c'était maladif, et il y avait déjà trop de personnes dans la salle pour lui, et ils n'étaient pas les derniers qui devaient arriver. Il savait pourquoi ce malaise était si puissant; il ressentait le besoin de surveiller les moindres faits et gestes de toutes ces personnes, et il se rendait compte qu'il n'arriverait pas à suivre, et qu'il pourrait paniquer à tout mouvement brusque. Un mouvement de foule et il pouvait faire une crise de panique et attaquer tout ce qui le frôlait.

Pour penser à autre chose, il tourna son regard sur son amie à ses côtés qui semblait bien plus à l'aise que lui. Elle ressemblait à Narcissa Malfoy ainsi, et Harry se demanda qui exactement étaient les parents de Scorpius et Angela. Après tout, Dumbledore et Grindelwald étaient en vie, alors pourquoi pas d'autres personnes..?

La réponse vint très rapidement. Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy se tenaient droit comme la justice, tous deux dans des vêtements de bal, l'air digne. Non loin se tenait Scorpius qui discutait avec une jeune femme à la poitrine affriolante. Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent sur eux, et Harry devina que la foule devait agir ainsi à chaque nouvel arrivant, pour les jauger. Apparemment, eux n'étaient pas le standard de ce genre de soirée, s'il en croyait les reniflements méprisant qui venaient de certains invités. Il ne s'en occupa pas, et entraîna Angela un peu plus loin avec lui. Harry se fraya un chemin vers l'un des coins de la pièce, et se retint de souffler de soulagement quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait une vue d'ensemble sur la salle.

« Angie, tes parents sont là bas, tu devrais aller les voir, non ?» Harry désigna d'un mouvement discret de la tête les deux blonds qui regardaient la foule avec mépris.

- Comment tu sais qu'ils sont mes parents ?» Demanda Angela, surprise.

- ... J'ai regardé dans un magazine.» Répondit il sans se démonter, ses yeux scrutants avec attention les invités, ne laissant rien paraître de son trouble, sachant qu'il venait de commettre une erreur qu'il ne devrait plus faire, mais cela allait être difficile de ne pas se trahir si des personnes qu'il avait connu dans ce premier monde vivaient aussi dans celui-ci.

Angela ne répondit pas, et Harry espérait qu'elle l'avait cru, même si c'était assez évident au final, même s'il n'avait jamais regardé dans un magazine.

« Et puis tu ressembles énormément à ta mère.» Rajouta-t-il pour se donner constance.

Harry tourna la tête et ses yeux tombèrent sur le buffet, et là, ce fut le coup de foudre. Il semblait littéralement l'appeler. Hors d'oeuvres, petits canapés au foie gras, saumons coupés en tranche façon japonaise, crevettes dodues, alcool en tout genre, du caviar comme s'il en pleuvait, viandes rouges et encore tellement de nourritures qui ne demandaient qu'à être mangées. Il pouvait presque les entendre l'appeler : 'Viens ! Mange moi, mange moi ! Je suis pleine de sauce' (1).

« Whaou...» Souffla-t-il juste, impressionné.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?» Angela regarda dans la même direction de lui, espérant voir un beau garçon sur lequel semblait baver son ami.

- Tu crois qu'on peut se marier à un buffet ?

- ... Quoi ?

- Je viens de tomber amoureux.»

Angela pouffa, son masque de froideur tombant à la renverse. Harry eut un sourire discret en voyant que ces quelques mots l'avaient décoincée, et qu'il se sentait un petit peu mieux lui aussi. Il préférait largement quand la blonde souriait. Sans cela, elle lui rappelait bien trop Draco Malfoy et son sourire méprisant.

« Tu devrais vraiment aller voir tes parents Angie. Tu pourrais te réconcilier avec eux...» Tenta-t-il quand même.

- ... Je ne sais pas Harry, ils n'ont même pas tourné la tête quand je suis arrivée !

- Ils ne t'ont peut être pas vu, et puis, tu dois passer outre ta ou leur fierté. Tu es plus intelligente que ça.»

La jeune femme hocha et prit sur elle malgré son anxiété pour avancer vers ses parents. Harry préféra rester dans son coin, observant toujours les mouvements des invités. Étonnamment, Scorpius vint vers lui, un fût de champagne dans chaque main.

« Bonsoir Harry. » Salua-t-il en tendant l'une des deux coupes qu'il attrapa.

- Scorpius.» Salua-t-il en retour, d'un mouvement de tête, ne laissant rien paraître de sa surprise. « Vous aviez l'air en bonne compagnie, j'espère que vous ne l'avez pas abandonné pour moi.

- Oh non, j'ai déjà couché avec elle de toute manière, je voulais juste voir si ça valait la peine de continuer avec.

- Et alors ?» Pouffa le jeune homme. Tout en buvant une gorgée de champagne, il ne put s'empêcher de penser avec plaisir que Scorpius n'était pas le genre à prendre des pincettes quand il parlait, ce qui était plus appréciable que des personnes qui utilisaient la langue de bois pour parvenir à leurs fins.

- Superficielle comme ça ne devrait pas être permis, et aucune culture. Et vous, que faites vous dans votre coin, tout seul ? Ma soeur ne vous a pas abandonné j'espère ?

- Je l'ai poussée à aller vers vos parents.» De la main, il désigna Angela qui saluait Lucius et Narcissa. Tout avait l'air de bien se passer, pas de crise de larme ou d'éclats à déclarer, même si sa colocataire semblait étrangement émue de reparler à ses parents, alors qu'ils avaient passé plusieurs années sans un mot. « Et je suis psychorigide, j'aime voir ce que tout le monde fait.» Confessa-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie, sans que cela ne fut complètement faux pour autant.

Harry savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment psychorigide, mais il avait ce besoin de toute contrôler, et depuis la mort de Ron et Hermione, il n'arrivait plus à faire face ce genre de situation où il ne connaissait personne. Le fait qu'il se soit autant attaché à Angela était un miracle en fait.

« Alors.» Commença Harry. « Où est ce fameux Thomas ? Je croyais qu'il était votre meilleur ami.

- Ah ça !» Scorpius eut un sourire goguenard. « Il est prit par une foule de jeunes demoiselles et de demoiselles moins jeunes qui en veulent à sa fortune et son rang.

- Pauvre homme !» Se moqua Harry.

- Ce n'est pas peut dire. Je l'ai à peine vu ce soir. Il faut bien qu'il salue tous les invités, même s'il n'en connait pas la moitié. C'est sa mère qui organise la réception, comme d'habitude, du coup toute la haute société sorcière et muggle est réunie.»

Harry était toujours stupéfait de voir à quel point les deux populations s'acceptaient et se mélangeaient sans heurte majeur. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas entendu parler d'une seule attaque raciste sur un sorcier perpétrer par un muggle, ou l'inverse. Il n'y avait pas de complexe dû à la pureté du sang dans ce monde-ci.

« C'est assez impressionnant.» Admit Harry en regardant les dorures sur les murs et le plafond, celui-ci recouvert d'une immense fresque, sûrement peinte par un grand artiste.

- Pas habitué ?

- Je vis dans un quartier pauvre de Londres.» Rappela le jeune homme en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je n'ai jamais vu autant de doré de toute ma vie.» Scorpius se mit à rire, puis regarda sa soeur parler timidement avec leurs parents.

- Elle a l'air de s'en sortir.

- Il était temps !» Grommela Harry. « Vous les aristocrates, il faut toujours que vous vous compliquiez la vie.»

Étonnamment, Scorpius sourit et ne répondit pas à sa pique.

« Merci de l'avoir poussée à leur reparler.

- Je ne peux pas dire que c'est normal, mais elle a des parents, elle doit en profiter.

- Elle m'a dit que tu es orphelin.» Harry nota le passage au tutoiement, mais il ne releva pas. Après tout, c'était normal qu'ils en viennent là, surtout s'ils étaient voués à se voir souvent, encore plus à raison que maintenant, Angela parlerait beaucoup plus souvent à ses parents.

- Oui, alors je lui en aurai voulu si elle n'était pas allée au moins leur dire quelques mots. Au moins, elle a fait le premier pas. J'espère que ça débloquera la tension entre eux.»

Le jeune Malfoy s'appuya contre le mur, le forçant à se mettre devant lui, face à la foule, pour pouvoir continuer de lui parler, tout en gardant toujours un oeil vers les personnes autour d'eux.

« Et tu aimes cette ambiance ? Tu n'as pas l'air à l'aise.» Se moqua-t-il.

- Psychorigidité.» Rappela Harry, l'air morne. « Mais je pense que je vais aller faire des avances au buffet au fond, il me fait de l'oeil depuis tout à l'heure. Penses tu qu'il accepte de sortir avec moi, un soir si je lui demande ?

- Il est déjà pris.» Interpella une voix grave et chaude. « Bonsoir Scorpius !

- Ah Tom ! Te voilà enfin !

- J'ai eu du mal à me défaire de ces vipères.»

Harry se tourna vers l'homme, Tom, qui venait d'arriver. Grand, les cheveux bruns, coupés courts, ondulant avec élégance autour de son visage carré, très séduisant, au nez droit, digne d'une statue grecque. Ses épaules étaient carrées, mais il restait mince, et était habillé de vêtements riches aux couleurs de Slytherin.

Et ces yeux. Rouges carmins.

« Alors, qui est ton ami ?

- Harry Evans, le colocataire de Angela. Harry, voici Thomas Marvolo Gaunt.»

Harry sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, en même temps que les battements de son coeur. Ses oreilles se bouchèrent, et il put clairement sentir ses pupilles se dilater à l'extrême. Il allait étouffer. Qu'est- ce que cet homme, qui ressemblait à Tom Riddle faisait ici ? Il devait le tuer. Immédiatement. Son esprit passa en revu toutes les façons dont il pouvait le tuer rapidement. Lui casser la nuque serait rapide, ou lui enfoncer la trachée d'un coup de paume.

Heureusement, il ne put jamais mettre ses pensées en exécution. Une tornade blonde sauta littéralement sur Thomas, qui la réceptionna dans ses bras. Harry sentit la bile monter dans sa gorge en se rendant compte qu'il venait de préméditer la mort de cet homme, de ce sosie de Voldemort.

« Tom ! C'est si bon te revoir !

- Angie ! Tu es magnifique ce soir, ai-ce pour moi ?» L'homme la souleva et la fit tourner dans les airs, lui tirant un rire enfantin. Angela rayonnait littéralement, preuve que les quelques mots échangés avec ses parents lui avaient retiré un poids de ses épaules.

- Scorpius m'a forcé à la mettre, ainsi que Harry.» Harry se reprit, se giflant mentalement. Non, cet homme n'était pas Voldemort, même s'il ressemblait à Tom Riddle et même s'il avait ces mêmes horribles yeux rouges.

- Hm... Enchanté.» Fit il simplement, après quelques secondes. Malfoy pouffa, suivit de l'héritier Gaunt.

- Il est à retardement ?» Demanda Thomas en le fixant de son regard carmin, ce qui énerva Harry, détestant que l'on parle de lui alors qu'il était présent. Il était là, par Merlin ! Il n'avait pas à parler de lui comme ça alors qu'il était juste en face de lui.

- Psychorigidité.» Expliqua simplement Scorpius, alors que le psychorigide levait à nouveau les yeux au ciel.

- Hey !» Angela frappa le bras de son jumeau. « Ne parle pas de Harry comme ça !

- C'est moi qui lui ai dit que je l'étais Angie, ne le brutalise pas.» Fit doucement le concerné, son coeur reprenant lentement un rythme normal.

Harry ne suivit pas le reste de la conversation, s'appuyant contre le mur, pour mieux observer à la volée la silhouette du double de Voldemort, le même qui tournait les yeux vers lui régulièrement. Ses oreilles sifflaient légèrement, et il devait être livide.

« Je sors un instant.» Il essaya de sourire, mais ne réussit qu'à esquisser un rictus. Il devait sortir avant d'étouffer.

Il ne vit pas le regard inquiet de Angela alors qu'il traversait la foule pour atteindre l'une des portes fenêtres. Harry courut jusqu'à la rambarde du balcon et inspira un bout coup. Il devait à tout prix se calmer, immédiatement.

Le jeune homme souffla calmement, obligeant les battements de son coeur à revenir à la normal et essuya les larmes qui lui étaient montées étrangement aux yeux. Il ne fit pas attention au temps qu'il passa dehors, à regarder les étoiles brillantes dans le ciel pour se rassurer, et la pensée que ce ciel était différent de celui pollué du Londres de son monde le traversa rapidement, avant de revenir à son problème.

Était-ce son destin que de se retrouver toujours confronter à cet homme ? Pourtant, il savait, il le _sentait_, qu'il n'était pas Voldemort, mais cette ressemblance physique était troublante, peut être un peu trop pour son esprit agité. Heureusement, aucune sensation de haine n'avait émané de l'homme, sinon, il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire. Non, Tom Gaunt n'était pas la même personne. Il n'avait pas le même passé, et pas la même aura meurtrière teinté de sang.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne vit pas le temps passé. Combien de temps était il resté sur le balcon ? Il se retourna et regarda par la fenêtre les couples danser la valse. Est-ce que Angela s'inquiétait ? Avec un peu de chance, elle était avec ses parents, et ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à ses retrouvailles avec ces derniers.

Cependant, trop occupé à regarder la soirée battre son plein, Harry ne vit pas lui foncer dessus une forme noir.

«Coââ !» Fit hargneusement River Song.

- Hey ! Arrête, idiot de piaf !» Grogna le jeune homme alors que le corbeau lui donnait des coups de becs, tout en coassant dangereusement. Apparemment, l'animal n'avait pas apprécié d'être laissé à l'appartement alors que Angela et lui partait à une soirée.

River Song continua de piailler son mécontentement pendant quelques minutes, malgré Harry qui gesticulait pour le déloger, puis se fixa sur sa tête, se faisant un nid dans ses cheveux, bien déterminé à y passer la soirée et très certainement la nuit. Harry soupira, désespéré, mais finit par gratter le haut du crâne du corbeau.

« Eh bien, c'était une sacrée bataille, mais je crois que cet oiseau à gagné haut la main.» Fit moqueusement une voix dans son dos.

Harry se retourna brusquement, tout en manquant de faire tomber River de son perchoir, et vit Thomas Gaunt fermer la porte-fenêtre, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il ne savait pas comment prendre ces mots, alors il ne répondit pas, et resta là, à le regarder un peu bêtement.

« Angela se demandait où tu étais passé, elle a cru que tu étais parti. Alors quand je t'ai vu te battre avec ce corbeau, je suis venu.

- C'est le mien.» Dit il, avant de se gifler mentalement. C'était évident qu'il était son animal. « Il s'appelle River Song. River, dis bonjour.» Immédiatement, le corbeau coassa en direction de Thomas.

- Poli.» Rit doucement l'homme. « Alors comme ça, tu as sauvé Angie ?» Il devait faire référence à ce qu'il s'était passé deux mois auparavant, lorsqu'il avait rencontré Angela pour la deuxième fois. « Je voudrai te remercier, je tiens beaucoup à elle.» Oh... Est-ce qu'il était amoureux de la blonde ?

- Oh... C'était juste un alcoolique, ce n'était pas grand chose.» Il haussa les épaules, l'air de pas y attacher grande importance. « Et puis, elle m'a beaucoup aidé.»

Thomas le rejoint à la rambarde sans rien dire, regardant avec intérêt le corbeau sur sa tête.

« Tu peux m'appeler Tom.» Harry se tendit. Tom. Cela lui rappelait bien trop Voldemort, et il n'avait pas envie d'être proche de cet homme qui lui rappelait tant son ancien monde.

- J'en resterai à Thomas.» Le brun le regarda étrangement, comme s'il avait dit une énormité. Évidemment, il ne devait pas être habitué à ce qu'on rejette son attention quand il la donnait à quelqu'un, il était riche après tout. « Ce n'est pas comme si on allait se voir tous les jours.» Précisa-t-il.

- Je passe souvent chez Angela.» Fit l'homme à son tour, en se rapprochant un peu de lui.

- Ah bon ? Je n'avais pas remarqué.»

Harry se moquait bien sur de lui, mais cela l'intriguait. Presque deux mois qu'il habitait avec la jeune femme, et il ne l'avait jamais vu roder près de l'appartement.

« J'étais en Inde.» Répondit il à la pique, comme si c'était une évidence. « Mais si tu insistes pour m'appeler Thomas.» Son ton était plus froid. Il l'avait vexé, c'était bien sa veine. Harry se souvenait parfaitement de sa première année à Hogwarts, où il avait décliné la poignée de main de Draco Malfoy. À partir de ce moment là, le blond n'avait eu de cesse que de le poursuivre pour venger son égo vexé. Il espérait que Gaunt n'allait pas faire la même chose, il n'avait pas besoin d'un deuxième Draco Malfoy dans sa vie !

- Joyeux anniversaire.» Fit il brusquement, après un instant de silence. « Ca vous fait quel âge ?» Il insista sur le vouvoiement, pour garder une certaine distance entre eux.

- 29. Tu peux me tutoyer, je ne vais pas te manger.» Répondit Tom, son sourire moqueur de retour sur ses lèvres. À nouveau, il préféra garder le silence. « Tu n'es pas à l'aise dans ce genre d'ambiance, n'est-ce pas ?» Continua-t-il. « Angela m'a dit que tu n'aimes pas quand il y a trop de monde.»

Harry eut envie de lui dire qu'il pouvait aller se faire voir avec toutes ses questions, mais il savait que cela ne ferait que attiser la curiosité de l'homme, et son assiduité à lui en poser, et franchement, il n'avait pas besoin de ça maintenant.

« C'est vrai.» Admit il à contrecoeur. « Je ne suis pas un grand fan des soirées où on fait étalage de sa richesse. Ni des soirées en général...» Rajouta-t-il. « Je devrais y aller, je n'ai pas ma place ici.»

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, Harry entra dans la salle, s'attirant plusieurs regards outrés. Mince, c'est vrai, River. L'oiseau était toujours perché sur sa tête, et attirait l'attention sur eux.

« Regarde ça Pansy !» Fit une voix qu'il reconnut sans peine. Harry regarda là femme qui venait de parler et vit Milicent Bullstrod parler à l'oreille de Pansy Parkinson. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, mais il se retint de se jeter au cou des deux sorcières. Elles avaient tué Ginny. Ces salopes avaient torturé, tué la femme de sa vie, et s'étaient vantées devant lui de son meurtre et des souffrances abominables qu'elles lui avaient faite subir. S'il savait aujourd'hui qu'il préférait les hommes aux femmes, Ginny resterait toujours son grand amour. Et ces... Elles l'avaient tuée.

Non. Ce n'étaient pas elles. Pansy et Milicent étaient mortes de sa main, il pouvait encore voir leurs cadavres quand il en avait eu fini avec elles.

« C'est le nouveau jouet de Malfoy ! Tu as vu ça ? Un véritable roturier ! Il n'a aucune manière, c'est dégradant ! Comment cette pauvresse a-t-elle pu amener _ça _ici ? Pauvre Thomas...» Se plaignit Pansy à son amie. Comment osait elle, cette sale petite... Rha ! Tant pis pour la discrétion, il ne supportait pas ça.

Il s'arrêta devant elle et lâcha froidement. « Si tu as quelque chose à dire sur moi, dis le moi en face, au lieu de faire ta lâche et de parler derrière mon dos et de celui de mes amis. Ou alors attends que je sois assez loin pour m'insulter histoire que je ne puisse pas te répondre. Pétasse.»

Et sur ça, dans un silence assourdissant, Harry sortit de la salle, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. À suivre.

(1) Délire de la fac, il ne faut pas chercher. L'originale c'était : «Mange moi ! Je suis une frite, mange moi ! Je suis remplie de ketchup !», merci à toi Sophia pour cette réplique culte x3 Et merci à la cafet pour la bouffe bien grasse que vous nous vendez et qu'on est obligé d'avaler parce qu'il y a pas de resto correct aux alentours à part un macdo et le chinois.

Pas de commentaires enflammées aujourd'hui, j'essaierai de répondre à vos reviews quand je le pourrai, je vous remercie donc tous pour vos encouragements :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, l'histoire va enfin pouvoir commencer à s'accélérer :P

Allez hop, je retourne bosser, je suis à la BU de ma fac x)

Bon courage à tous ceux qui, tout comme moi, ont leurs partiels qui approchent :)

Sedinette


	7. Le diable s'habille en Prada

Chapitre 6 - Le diable s'habille en Prada -

Harry ouvrit les yeux en entendant les coassement de River Song. « Laisse moi tranquille satané corbeau...» Marmonna-t-il en enfouissant sa tête sous son oreiller.

Mais bien sur, ça n'aurait pas été aussi simple. En plus de River, son ventre criait famine. Car oui, il était parti de la fête à laquelle il était allé avec Angela avant de pouvoir approcher le buffet terriblement sexy, et il n'avait rien mangé en rentrant, préférant aller se coucher tout de suite. Après tout, il travaillait aujourd'hui.

Quelle heure il était déjà ?

Harry rouvrit les yeux et poussa un cri en voyant s'afficher huit heures quinze sur son réveille. Il sauta littéralement du lit, obligeant River Song à s'envoler -ce satané corbeau dormait avec lui, sur son oreiller- en coassant dangereusement. Que ce sale piaf aille au diable, il était en retard !

Il sauta sous la douche en quatrième vitesse, eut à peine le temps de se savonner qu'il était déjà entrain d'enfiler ses vêtements, puis attrapa son sac à bandoulière et hurla un « Je vais travailler !», à travers l'appartement, et ferma la porte derrière lui, avant de piquer un sprint dans les escaliers, tout en enfilant son pull.

Après avoir failli se tuer au moins trois fois, Harry arriva à la boutique, le souffle court et haletant.

« Je suis là !» Scanda-t-il en ouvrant la poignet de la porte d'entrée.

Et apparemment, il était bien le seul. La porte refusait de s'ouvrir, ce qui signifiait clairement une chose : Barry n'était pas là, et il s'était pressé pour rien. Harry soupira lourdement et chercha rapidement dans son sac les clefs de la boutique.

Et comme une merde n'arrivait généralement pas seule, il fallait qu'il n'ait pas ses clefs. Il les avait oublié sur la commode de sa chambre, et Harry aurait pu en pleurer s'il en avait eu l'énergie. Par chance, il avait un peu d'argent - miracle !- et son journal. Il était peut être temps de mettre à plat les dernières heures.

Harry appuya sa tête contre le carreau frai de la porte de l'animalerie et poussa un nouveau lourd soupir. Le temps que Barry arrive, il avait le temps. Peut être une bonne heure, le temps de se prendre un café et peut être même un croissant. Harry adorait les croissants. C'était sûrement ce qu'avait fait de mieux les français au cours de leur histoire (1). Avait-il assez d'argent pour un croissant ? Il regarda avec envie son porte-feuille. Yes. Assez de sous. Finalement, peut être que la chance était avec lui ce matin.

Harry se retourna, descendit les quelques marches qui menaient à la porte de la boutique et se dirigea d'un pas mou et fatigué vers le café qui faisait l'angle de la rue. Sauf que, en passant devant le kiosque à journaux juste à côté du bar, il vit quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, même par temps exceptionnel de poisse. Sa photo, en première page. D'accord, la photo était petite, en dessous de la une sur un joueur de quidditch, mais elle était bien là. Et à côté de la dite photo était marqué ce qui avait été un retentissant «_PÉTASSES !_».

« C'est pas vrai...» Gémit il. Tant pis pour le croissant, il devait lire ça.

Le vendeur de journal le regarda un instant, regarda la une, puis le regarda à nouveau. Harry prit le journal mit l'argent sur le petit comptoir du kiosque et fila à toute vitesse dans le café, où il s'empressa de se cacher derrière une plante verte. Il commanda un café - le moins cher -, et il déplia le journal et s'empressa d'aller page 9, où se trouvait l'article parlant de la fête d'anniversaire de Thomas Gaunt.

Thomas Gaunt. _Bordel de merde_. Voldemort. Non, il n'était pas un Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce n'était pas le même monde, et pas la même histoire. Surtout ce dernier point, mais tout de même, il était vraiment poisseux.

Mais revenons à l'article. Écrit par Rita Skeeter. Certaines choses ne changeaient apparemment pas.

_« Invitée à la soirée d'anniversaire de Thomas Marvolo Gaunt, votre fidèle reporter, Rita Skeeter, a été témoin d'une scène incroyable dans une réception aussi huppée, mais disons d'abord quelques mots sur la personne la plus importante de la soirée qui fêtait ses 28 ans. Thomas est né de Fedora Gaunt, elle même fille de Merope et Tom Gaunt, né Riddle, et de Sirius Black. L'histoire de cette famille est célèbre et connue par beaucoup, car descendante de Salazar Slytherin, l'un des quatre fondateur de la célèbre école de magie Hogwarts, dirigée aujourd'hui d'une main de fer par Minerva Mcgonagall, mais aussi par le fait quel que soit la personne qui rejoigne la famille, elle prend automatiquement le nom de Gaunt. Thomas, descendant de cette illustre famille, est actuellement à la tête des entreprises Gaunt, et a eu un parcours digne d'un prodige. Admis à l'université à l'âge de 13 ans, il fait figure de modèle pour toute une génération de jeunes personnes, et est aujourd'hui une pointure dans le monde des affaires._

_C'est au cours de la soirée donnée en son honneur qu'un invité, dont le nom n'a pas été dévoilé pour le moment, a insulté avec violence une amie de la famille Gaunt, Milicent Bullstrod et Pansy Parkinson de «pétasses», sans aucune raison.»_

Sans aucune raison ?! C'est elle qu'il aurait dû insulter ! Il n'arrivait simplement pas à y croire. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui l'avait choqué. Sirius Black. Il était en vie, ici, dans ce monde, et même s'il était le père de Tom Gaunt, Sirius vivait. Il essuya les larmes qui lui vinrent aux yeux. Il revoyait encore parfaitement le corps de son parrain traverser le voile pour ne plus jamais réapparaître, frappé de plein fouet par l'Avada Kedavra de Bellatrix Lestrange. Nom de Dieu. Et Mcgonagall. Elle dirigeait Hogwarts, ce qui était logique puisque Dumbledore co-dirigeait le Conseil des Communautés Européennes.

Harry se sentit soudainement mal. Il se rendait maintenant compte qu'il était réellement dans un monde complètement différent, avec des personnes qui n'existaient pas dans l'autre dimension. Il avait trop chaud, sa tête allait exploser et ses oreilles sifflaient, comme s'il se trouvait sous l'eau, et son ventre était douloureusement serré. Harry respira lourdement par le nez avant d'expirer pour calmer son coeur palpitant.

« Excusez moi ? Monsieur, ça va ?»

Harry baissa son journal en sursautant et regarda la serveuse, les yeux écarquillés.

« O-Oui...» Répondit il nerveusement. La serveuse posa le café sur la table, et le regarda suspicieusement, apparemment inquiète. Harry se demanda un instant si elle était inquiète pour lui, par pur bonté d'âme, ou bien si elle était inquiète de devoir géré un client victime d'un malaise. C'était sûrement la seconde option en fait. « Aucun soucis.

- Hey mais... C'est vous !» Fit elle alors, pointant sa photo sur le journal. « Whoua ! C'est incroyable ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! Vous avez bien fait, ces aristocrates ont besoin d'être remis à leur place ! Surtout la Parkinson. Cette fille prend les gens de haut. Moi elle m'énerve, la dernière fois me meilleure amie l'a croisée, et l'a bousculée sans s'excuser ni rien ! En fait, elle lui aurait dit que c'était à Elle de lui demander pardon, vous vous rendez compte de son culot à cette pauv' fille ? Cette Rita Skeeter est une vrai vipère de toute manière. Vous n'avez pas eu de chance qu'elle soit là avec son appareille à photo.»

Harry ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Comment pouvait on dire autant de chose sans prendre sa respiration ? C'était... Impressionnant. Vraiment.

« Heu... Merci ?

- De rien !» Fit la serveuse avec un sourire éclatant, avant de retourner au bar.

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains et se massa les tempes. Sa journée s'annonçait vraiment bizarre.

OoO

Barry était arrivé à dix heures. En fait, il était arrivé, puis il était retourné chez lui pour chercher les clefs de la boutique, après que Harry l'ait eu intercepté pour lui dire qu'il avait oublié les clefs. Au final, il aurait dû retourner chez lui. Ca aurait été moins long, et il aurait pu prendre un petit déjeuner correct.

Ils avaient ouvert la boutique à dix heure trente. Et il avait une migraine. Enfin, ce temps 'libre' lui avait permis de faire connaissance avec la serveuse -Mariah-, et de poser à plat ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir, et ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, dans son journal. Tom Gaunt, Sirius, le journal de Skeeter... Beaucoup de chose en moins de 24 heures. Et sa journée ne faisait que commencer.

Plusieurs clients étaient massés devant l'animalerie quand Barry était finalement arrivé avec les clefs. Ils étaient à peine ouvert que la boutique était plus pleine qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, et Trooper avait été obligé de l'aider à la caisse. Leur petite boutique commençait à avoir du succès, et Harry aimait penser que c'était grâce à ses efforts. Après sa crise d'angoisse et ses inquiétudes du matin, il se sentait utile, et il était trop occupé pour penser à ses problèmes.

Barry était reparti dès qu'il avait pu (en laissant les clefs à ses bons soins), après lui avoir rappelé que ce soir il devait fermer après qu'un client important soit venu récupérer le serpent qu'ils avaient reçu quelques temps auparavant, soit vers dix-neuf heures. Harry avait juste espéré que la journée se passe sans plus de soucis.

Ça aurait été évidemment trop beau. Il était tellement occupé à penser à tout ce qu'il venait de lui tomber dessus qu'il avait oublié qu'il était vraiment fauché. Trop pour s'acheter un croissant. Et il avait oublié de s'emmener son déjeuner, puisqu'il était parti en urgence - et pour rien - de l'appartement. Et il avait oublié son portable, donc il ne pouvait pas appeler Angela, et il ne connaissait pas son numéro, sinon il aurait appelé directement sur son téléphone.

Alors maintenant, il avait une migraine et la dale. Et il allait devoir patienter jusqu'à dix-neuf heures pour rentrer à l'appartement et manger quelque chose. Pensivement, Harry se pinça les côtes et gémit en se disant qu'il allait encore perdre du poids. Il n'arrivait déjà pas à en prendre, alors s'il arrêtait de manger... Elisabeth, la petite vieille du quartier, allait encore le traiter de maigrichon. Oh il aurait pu aller la voir pour mander un peu de nourriture, mais il était malheureusement trop fier pour ça.

Tant pis, ça n'aurait pas la première fois pour lui de toute manière, il n'allait pas mourir. Il allait juste avoir quelques crampes à l'estomac parce qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis vingt quatre heures. Ça allait le faire.

Harry avait donc poursuivi son train-train habituel, nourrissant les animaux, papotant avec les serpents quand il n'y avait personne pour s'occuper, puis retournant à la caisse dès qu'un client entrait dans la boutique. D'ailleurs, dès qu'on pensait au loup... Harry remit le serpent qu'il tenait sur ses épaules dans son vivarium, et quitta l'arrière-boutique pour regagner son comptoir.

« Bon-» Harry se stoppa brusquement. C'était pas vrai. C'était décidément sa journée, le destin avait dû décider qu'il avait fait quelque chose de vraiment mal, et que tout devait lui tomber dessus d'un seul coup.

- Bonjour. Je cherche des pattes d'araignées et des cornes de bicornes. Vous avez ?»

Les cheveux coupés court, habillé de vêtements noirs serrés, Severus Snape se tenait devant lui. Le coeur de Harry commença à battre à toute allure. Snape approcha de lui et le regarda fixement.

« Vous allez bien ?

- Oui...» Fit il, pour la deuxième fois de la journée. « Vous voulez...?

- Pattes d'araignées et cornes de bicornes.

- Je vous apporte ça tout de suite.» Souffla-t-il. Il se tourna vers la partie de la boutique consacrée aux ingrédients. « Il vous en faut combien ?» Sa voix trembla légèrement. Il ferma les yeux et avala durement sa salive; il devait absolument se reprendre et arrêter de se laisser submerger par ses sentiments.

- Deux douzaines de chaque.»

Harry mit les ingrédients dans deux sacs séparés et revint vers la caisse d'un pas raide.

« Deux gallions s'il vous plaît... Je ne vous ai jamais vu par ici... Vous habitez pas loin ?

- Je viens d'emménager.» Répondit l'homme. « Pourquoi ?

- Ce ne sont pas vraiment des ingrédients pour la cuisine, plutôt pour des potions, et on ne va pas bien loin pour aussi peu de choses.» Expliqua calmement Harry, avec néanmoins avec une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix.

Snape émit un ricanement, qui le fit frissonner. Pour un peu, il se serait senti comme lors de ses retenues, à Hogwarts.

« Vous avez un bon sens de la déduction. Je m'appelle Severus Prince.

- Harry P-Evans.

- Nous serons amenés à nous revoir je pense. Je suis Maître des potions.

- Vraiment ? Nous avons quelques amateurs de potion qui viennent souvent pour s'approvisionner, mais pas de vrai professionnel, c'est un honneur.»

Finalement, ce n'était pas si compliqué de paraître spontané. Mais en même temps, Snape -Prince, pardon-, était complètement différent de l'homme froid et fermé qu'il avait connu dans son monde. C'était comme un jumeau maléfique, mais dans l'autre sens. Et celui-ci était marié, une bague en or ornait l'annulaire de sa main gauche. Snape marié. Ça, ça faisait bizarre !

Prince ricana à nouveau, puis le fixa bizarrement.

« Vous ressemblez à quelqu'un que je connais...» Commença-t-il, légèrement hésitant. Harry sentit son coeur rater un battement.

- O-Oui ?» Est-ce qu'il connaissait sa mère ? Après tout, il avait été son ami d'enfance dans son monde, alors peut être que... Qu'il pourrait la retrouver... Peut être que elle et son père vivait.

- Vous ressemblez à ma femme, Lily. D'ailleurs vous portez le même nom de famille qu'elle. Vous êtes peut être parents ?» L'homme se figea un instant, regarda sa montre et prit un air légèrement paniqué -une nouvelle expression qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur le visage de Snape-. « Je n'avais pas vu l'heure, je dois y aller. Au revoir.»

Harry ne répondit pas, mais dès que la porte fut fermée, il s'écroula par terre, appuyé contre le comptoir de la boutique, ses jambes soudainement incapable de le soutenir. Lily était vivante. Sa mère était vivante ! Un sentiment de joie et de mélancolie s'empara de lui alors qu'il se mettait à sangloter. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il pleurait, vraiment, mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher les larmes de couler.

Le plus dur dans tout ça ? C'est qu'elle n'était pas marié à James Potter dans cette dimension, qu'il ne savait même pas s'il existait ici. Et sa mère était mariée à un homme qu'il avait détesté la majorité de sa vie, mais qui étrangement, méritait bien plus d'être heureux avec Lily Evans que celle-ci avec James Potter. Severus Snape avait sacrifié sa vie pour lui, dans tous les sens du terme, et par amour pour sa mère.

Harry passa l'heure d'après à se calmer, et à tenter de voir les choses du bon côté. Peut être, si Snape - Severus Prince- passait souvent, alors peut être qu'il aurait l'occasion de voir sa mère, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, et voir même peut être échanger quelques mots avec elle. Ça aurait été merveilleux. Bon, peut être qu'il allait éclater en larme à sa simple vue, mais il aurait tout donné pour ne serait-ce que l'apercevoir et entendre le son de sa voix.

Un peu plus calme désormais, Harry était empli d'une étrange euphorie. Toute sa vie, il s'était demandé ce que ça ferait de parler à sa mère, et maintenant, il avait une occasion inespéré grâce aux reliques de la mort. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était ici, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir été ressuscité dans ce monde.

C'est ainsi que c'est avec un sourire immense, sa faim complètement oubliée, qu'il accueillit, aux alentours de dix-sept heures, Angela. Celle-ci, plutôt surprise, lui sourit en retour, étonnée de le voir aussi heureux après la soirée qu'il avait passé la veille au soir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Angie ?

- Tu as oublié ton téléphone à l'appart, et tes clefs.» Elle déposa le tout sur le comptoir, un sourire entendu aux lèvres. « Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi heureux ? Tu as rencontré un beau garçon ? Tu as eu le coup de foudre ?

- Même pas, je passe juste... Une super journée !

- Même si tu as ta photo en première page ?

- Oh ça... La serveuse du café d'à côté a dit que j'avais bien fait.

- Donc tu as eu le coup de foudre pour une fille ?

- Non !» Se mit à rire Harry. « Et je me fiche de ce qu'on dit de moi dans ce journal. Je pourrai passer pour un sociopathe que je m'en ficherai. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être content ?

- Si si...» Il n'y avait pas de doute sur le fait que Angela soupçonnait quelque chose, mais qu'en avait il à faire ? Sa mère était en vie, et il attendait avec impatience le moment où il pourrait lui adresser la parole, mariée ou pas à ce bâtard de Snape. « Tu finis à quelle heure ?»

Harry soupira. Il avait presque oublié ce petit détail; sa journée avait failli être parfaite.

« Tard. Un client doit venir chercher un serpent, et il ne peut venir que vers dix-neuf heures. Du coup ne m'attends pas pour manger.

-D'accord, de toute façon je sors ce soir. Avec un garçon.» Le sourire de la jeune femme était éclatant.

-Et c'est à moi que tu reproches de te faire des cachoteries ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça !» S'écria Angela.

-À peine.»

Puis Angela regarda dans la boutique avec un air suspicieux. « Ce vieux pervers n'est pas là ?

- Non Angie, Barry n'est pas là.»

La blonde souffla de soulagement. Apparemment, elle en voulait toujours à Trooper de lui avoir mis la main au fesse la première (et seule) fois qu'elle était venue à la boutique. Le côté macho et sexiste de l'homme était ressortie dès que la belle blonde était entrée dans l'animalerie. Barry était parfois un sale con.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il est parti pour le reste de la journée, il m'a laissé les clefs.

- Ok. Bon, et si on parlait d'hier soir ?

- Comment ça ?» Éluda Harry, pas très motivé pour parler de la soirée de Tom Gaunt.

- Oh allez ! Tu es parti comme un voleur en insultant Pansy Parkinson. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu te faire ?

- À part nous insulter ? Rien. Et je n'allais pas rester alors que je venais de la traiter de pétasse, du coup je suis parti. Tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère ?» Rajouta-t-il, légèrement anxieux.

Angela lui sourit et répondit doucement : « Non. Je suis restée avec Scorpius, puis avec mes parents. On doit se revoir dimanche prochain. Tu voudras venir avec moi ? Ils aimeraient te rencontrer.

- Moi...?» Demanda-t-il, surpris par la demande de son amie. « Mais pourquoi ?

- Je leur ai dit que c'est toi qui m'avait poussé à leur parler à nouveau, et ils aimeraient peut être te remercier ? Je ne sais pas, alors viens, s'il te plaît ?» Comment résister à ces yeux de cocker ? Impossible !

- D'accord.

- Cool. On se voit demain matin, au petit déjeuner ? Je te raconterai tous les détails croustillants de ma soirée.» Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- À demain Angie.»

La blonde sortit en coup de vent de la boutique, non sans lui avoir envoyé un baiser de la main. Cette fille était vraiment adorable. Sa venue avait égaillée un peu plus cette journée mal commencée. Avec un peu de chance, la personne qu'il attendait arriverait même en avance, et il pourrait rentrer, peut être même sortir en boîte, et se trouver quelqu'un avec qui finir la nuit. Harry se sentait d'humeur joueuse, et ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait rien fait de ce côté là.

Harry regarda sa montre et soupira. À peine dix-sept heures trente. Le temps allait être long.

OoO

Harry avait l'impression que ça avait été l'heure la plus longue de sa vie. Peu de personnes étaient venues, quelques enfants étaient venus voir les chouettes, puis se faire peur avec les serpents à l'arrière boutique. Harry les laissait parfois venir, quand ils arrivaient à le faire craquer avec leurs grands yeux larmoyants. Il était maintenant près de dix-neuf heures, et toujours rien.

Le jeune sorcier soupira et s'écroula à côté de la caisse. Il était épuisé, et sa faim était revenue une fois son euphorie enfin retombée.

Des bruits de pas se firent finalement entendre. Harry se releva brusquement, un grand sourire - forcée, Barry lui avait appris comment faire, même s'il ne l'utilisait lui même que très, _très _rarement-, et s'exclama :

« Bonsoir ! Bienve-» Harry s'arrêta aussi sec après avoir relevé les yeux vers l'homme qui venait d'entrer. « ... Thomas ?

- Tiens, Harry ! Que le monde est petit.» Fit Thomas Gaunt, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

À suivre

(1) En fait il est probable que les croissants soient plutôt d'origine autrichienne, mais chut !

Hello~o everybody !

Comment allez vous en cette merveilleuse semaine ? Mal ? Vous êtes en partiels ou en période de révision ? Moi aussi, vous en faites pas x)

Bref, je vous passe les détails, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, je me suis amusée à l'écrire, surtout tous les petits malheurs qui tombent sur Harry. Je suis sûr que vous êtes tout(e)s impatient(e)s de lire le prochain chapitre, avec un rapprochement de Tom et Harry :P

J'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires en tout cas !

À mercredi prochain !

Sedinette


	8. FBI Duo très spécial

Chapitre 7 - FBI : Duo très spécial -

_« Bonsoir ! Bienve-» Harry s'arrêta aussi sec après avoir relevé les yeux vers l'homme qui venait d'entrer. « ... Thomas ?_

_- Tiens, Harry ! Que le monde est petit.» Fit Thomas Gaunt, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres._

Harry resta un instant la bouche ouverte, comme un poisson hors de l'eau, sans savoir quoi dire ou faire. Tom s'approcha de lui avec élégance et grâce, tout ce qui le caractérisait.

« Je ne savais pas que tu tenais cette boutique, Angela n'a pas dit ton métier hier.

- Je suis juste vendeur." Répondit il après un instant de silence stupéfait. « Le propriétaire doit être entrain de picoler dans un bar environnant.» Expliqua-t-il ensuite, comme si de rien n'était. Mais qu'est-ce que cet homme faisait ici ? À moins que... « Le serpent de mer, c'est pour toi, c'est ça ?» Devina Harry, l'air dépité.

- Exact. J'avoue que j'étais plutôt pressé de venir puis de repartir -cet endroit est assez affreux-.» Harry lui envoya un regard noir. Il aimait beaucoup ce quartier, les gens étaient gentils, et ce type les insultait sans rien connaître, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait l'énerver. « Mais finalement, je pense rester quelques instants de plus...

- Et pourquoi ça ?» Le jeune sorcier était sûr que Tom pouvait lire sur son visage quelque chose comme 'Prends ton serpent et dégage', mais celui-ci ne semblait en avoir cure, et paraissait même amusé.

- Parce que tu es là. C'était impressionnant hier, quand tu as traité Bullstrod de pétasse. J'ai beaucoup apprécié.

- Vraiment ?» En fait, ça ne l'étonnait pas. Tom, même s'il était une sorte de clone de Voldemort, devait être un de ces aristocrates blasés par la vie parce qu'il avait tout. Avoir un peu d'action comme ça devait le changer.

- Bien sur. En fait, j'ai même dû te défendre à la fin de la soirée.

- ... Comment ça ?

-Tu imagines bien que le père de Milicent voulait te faire un procès pour diffamation.» Harry se sentit pâlir. Quoi ? Mais comment ça ! Il n'avait pas entendu parler de ça lui ! « Ne t'inquiète pas.» Fit rapidement Thomas en voyant le visage blanc du jeune vendeur. « Je lui ai parlé et il n'en fera rien, mais par contre, je ne peux rien assurer pour Skeeter.

- ... Merci.» Fit simplement Harry. C'était la moindre des choses, il venait d'échapper à un procès, qu'il aurait forcément perdu, vu qu'il n'aurait pas pu se payer d'avocat. Peut être, finalement, que ce Tom là était bon. Après tout, Sirius Black était son père.

- Mais de rien.» Répondit d'une voix chaude Tom.

Harry baissa les yeux, un peu gêné, remit correctement ses lunettes qui avaient légèrement glissé sur son nez, puis partit dans l'arrière boutique pour aller chercher le serpent. Autant ne pas perdre de temps, il voulait vite rentrer à l'appartement pour avaler quelque chose. Il ouvrit le vivarium utilisé pour le serpent des mers et lui siffla quelques mots pour qu'elle se laisse faire. Il la laissa glisser sur ses épaules avec un petit sourire. C'est dommage, il l'aimait bien. Il l'avait sûrement déjà marqué dans son journal intime, mais elle avait plus de conversation que Barry, et que les autres serpents en général.

« La voici.» Il la laissa glisser sur le comptoir alors qu'il ouvrait le livre des comptes pour voir si la transaction avait déjà été faite. « Tu veux quelque chose pour la porter ou...

- Non c'est bon. _Viens_.» Siffla Gaunt au serpent qui immédiatement tourna la tête vers lui. À la grande surprise de ce dernier, la femelle siffla dans la direction de Harry, comme pour lui demander son approbation. Oula... Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu ce genre de situation. Il se contenta de hocher la tête, et à ce moment là, le serpent consentit à rejoindre Thomas.

« Tu sais y faire avec les serpents. Elle a l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier.» Dit Tom, plutôt fasciné et surpris de voir que le serpent ne lui obéissait pas immédiatement, comme il en avait l'habitude avec les reptiles.

Harry ne répondit rien, et se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de prendre ses clefs et ses affaires. Il ne voulait pas mettre Tom dehors -en fait si-, mais il avait faim, et il voulait rentrer chez lui.

« Je vais fermer. Barry devrait bientôt être de retour...» L'homme restait -normalement- toute la nuit à la boutique, pour s'occuper des animaux au cas où. Bien sur, tout était relatif; il s'en occupait, une bouteille à la main. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait pas dû rester cette nuit là, vu qu'il était arrivé à dix heures. Satané bonhomme !

- Je vois.» Tom allait certainement dire quelque chose, mais il fut interrompu par un énorme gargouillement provenant tout droit du ventre de Harry. « Tu n'as pas mangé ce midi ou quoi ?» Éclata de rire l'aristocrate, les larmes aux yeux. Le jeune sorcier à lunette se renfrogna légèrement.

- Je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier midi en fait. J'aimerai partir maintenant.» Grogna-t-il.

Harry poussa Tom, sans faire attention à son air ébahi, hors de la boutique et sortit lui même. Après avoir fermé la porte, il partit d'un pas rapide.

« Attends ! Mange avec moi.» Thomas le rattrapa et l'attrapa par le bras. « Je t'invite au restaurant.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais ça ? Si c'est pour te faire bien voir de Angela, ce n'est pas la peine.

- ... Quoi ?

- Tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle, ou quelque chose dans ce genre ?» Harry en avait conclu ainsi la veille au soir, après l'avoir vu s'inquiéter pour elle.

- Quoi ? Non ! C'est la soeur de mon meilleur ami, mais ce n'est pas pour ça. Tu es... Intriguant !»

Ah. Bon bah, s'il était intriguant, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait ajouter.

« D'accord, mais je ne paye rien. De toute façon, je n'ai pas un sous.»

Tom l'obligea à le suivre, ne lâchant pas son bras et le traîna dans sa voiture, une Rolls Royce argentée. Harry resta muet un instant devant la beauté et la prestance du véhicule, et se laissa pousser dedans. Il se déplaçait vraiment dans ce genre de voiture ?

« Alors, comment vais-je t'appeler ?» Murmura Tom lorsque le serpent glissa de son bras pour aller sur les cuirs des sièges de la voiture. « _Tu as un nom ma belle ?» _Continua Gaunt en fourchelangue.

- _Aucun Maître_.»

Harry tenta de ne rien laisser paraître, et se concentrait surtout sur différencier l'anglais du fourchelangue, quelque chose qui lui avait causé des ennuis lors de sa seconde année à Hogwarts. Il avait toujours du mal à faire la différence entre le parlé humain et celui des serpents.

« _Mais j'aimerai que ce soit Harry qui décide._» Harry releva la tête vers le reptile, puis Tom se tourna vers lui.

- Vraiment...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?» Demanda prudemment Harry, feignant de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe.

- Elle veut que tu la nommes.

-Oh...» Harry fit une pause de quelques seconde, laissant en suspend la conversation. «En fait j'avais pensé à Nagini.»

Oui, c'était terriblement cliché, et il se faisait du mal pour rien, mais Nagini n'était pas un si mauvais nom.

« Ce n'est pas mal. _Qu'est-ce que tu dis de Nagini ? C'est lui qui a décidé._

_- J'aime beaucoup_.»

Harry sourit doucement et tendit sa main vers le serpent qui s'empressa d'aller vers lui pour qu'il la caresse. Tom regarda la scène avec un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres que lui ne vit pas.

« Tu sais vraiment y faire... C'est beau à voir.» Harry se mit à rougir à la remarque, mais cacha son embarras en grognant quelques paroles que lui même ne comprit pas. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? Je connais de très bon restaurant français si ça te dit !

- Hm... Je peux vraiment choisir ?

- Bien sur ! Puisque je te le propose.

- Italien ?»

OoO

Harry devait reconnaître qu'il avait bien ri. Tom l'avait amené dans un restaurant très huppé et chic de La City, et quand ils étaient arrivés devant le maitre d'hôtel avait montré d'un mouvement de tête -vers ses vêtements difformes et son aspect général - qu'il n'avait pas du tout sa place dans ce genre d'endroit. Et les plats ! Des noms ronflants, aux saveurs sûrement douteuses. Il y avait en plus des dorures partout, dans tous les coins, et ça le mettait profondément mal à l'aise. Non, pas ici. Ils avaient donc abandonné la Rolls dans les beaux quartiers, fourrés Nagini dans la manche de Tom, puis Harry l'avait à son tour traîné dans Londres, jusqu'à un petit restaurant qui ne payait pas de mine, dans les quartiers pauvres de la capitale.

Angela l'y avait amené un mois plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait trouvé son travail chez Barry. La nourriture était excellente, et les prix plus qu'abordables. Le paradis sur terre, si on oubliait les quelques drogués et alcoolique qui dormaient dans les coins de la salle.

« Tu veux qu'on aille là dedans ?» Tom haussa un sourcil, une moue dégouté sur le visage, qu'il essayait manifestement de cacher.

- Oui, c'est excellent, tu verras.» Devant l'air dubitatif de son compagnon du soir, Harry reprit. « Dis à Nagini de se mettre autour du cou, tu passeras pour un original, t'inquiète pas, ils acceptent les animaux de compagnie.» Et ni une ni deux, il avançait dans le restaurant.

La salle était large et profonde, et plutôt rempli, bien que très pauvre en décoration. C'était même plutôt délabré. Le papier peint se décollait, et était même arraché par endroit. Les tables étaient toutes en vieux bois, pareil pour les chaises, et il n'y avait ni nappe, ni couvert. Il entendit Gaunt lâcher un 'Par Morgane', mais ne répondit rien.

« Bonjour, nous sommes deux.» Fit Harry auprès d'une serveuse.

- Il est apprivoisé ?» Demanda-t-elle, ses yeux blasés fixés sur Nagini, tout en mâchant un chew-gum.

-Complètement, oui.

-Vous pouvez vous installer où vous voulez.»

Harry alla directement vers une table au fond, à l'écart et à l'ombre. Tom le suivit, attirant les regards par l'air supérieur qu'il arborait, et aussi par son aura de puissance sombre qui l'entourait. Ce Tom, comme Voldemort, était puissant, il pouvait le sentir, mais par chance, il n'en profitait pas pour tenter un coup d'état.

« Tu vas vraiment nous faire manger ici ?

- Bien sur ! Je ne comprends pas que Angela ne t'ait jamais emmené ici, si vous êtes si proche.» Le vente de Harry se mit à grogner encore plus fort. « Et puis de toute façon, j'ai trop faim !»

Une journée et demi de diète n'était pas forcément bon, ni conseillé.

« Très bien, mais tu as intérêt de manger ! Tu es bien trop maigre !

- Je ne suis pas maigre !» S'exclama Harry. « Je ne grossis pas facilement, c'est tout...

- Tu avais meilleur allure hier en tout cas. Avec ces vêtements et tes lunettes, tu fais petit garçon ! À peine dix-huit ans.

- J'ai vingt-trois ans !

- Excusez moi...» Interrompit la serveuse. Du coin de l'oeil, Harry vit bien que Tom n'en avait pas fini avec leur joute verbale qui semblait l'amusé.

La jeune femme posa sur la table deux couverts ainsi que deux verres, et leur tendit la carte, avant de repartir d'une démarche aussi blasée que son regard. Harry ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait être blasé dans un monde aussi fabuleux. Démoralisé, déprimé, d'accord, mais ennuyé ?

« Si tu enlevais tes lunettes, tu serais beaucoup mieux ! D'ailleurs tu n'en portais pas hier si je me souviens bien.

-Angela m'a forcé à mettre des lentilles de contact, mais je préfère mes lunettes.» Il y tenait, et il refusait de s'en séparer. Ses vieilles lunettes étaient sa marque de fabrique, et elles lui rappelaient son père.

-Hm... Ca te donne un petit genre je suppose, mais tu étais quand même mieux sans. Ca ne te dit pas de te faire rectifier la vue, mais de garder tes lunettes ? On retire juste les verres grossissants !»

Harry devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à cette possibilité, et pourtant il savait, pour l'avoir vu dans les magazines féminins de Angela; peut être que ça lui plairait. Il pourrait toujours garder ses lunettes, mais bien voir sans.

« Regarde ta carte... J'y réfléchirai.» Thomas eut un sourire vainqueur, et Harry ricana légèrement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que malgré ce physique si proche de celui de Tom Riddle, l'homme en face de lui n'avait absolument rien en commun avec lui. Tom Gaunt avait grandi dans une famille aimante, avec Sirius Black comme père. Il était toujours légèrement angoissé, surtout à cause des yeux rouges du sorcier, mais savoir qu'il n'était pas comme _lui_ le rassurait. « D'où viennent tes yeux ?» Demanda-t-il finalement.

- Accident de potion en sixième année. La potion de mon voisin m'a sauté au visage et depuis j'ai les yeux rouges.»

Harry resta un instant stoïque avant d'éclater de rire. Il ne s'était pas attendu à quelque chose d'aussi... Simple ! Lord Voldemort avait eut les yeux rouges après à force de fractionner son âme en morceau pour en faire des Horcruxes, mais Thomas Gaunt, lui les avait rouge à cause d'un simple accident de potion.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ?» Tom haussa un sourcil, une moue légèrement vexé sur ses traits aristocratiques.

- Non, non, ce n'est rien.» Se reprit rapidement Harry, un peu plus léger. Cet homme n'était pas Voldemort. Ils n'avaient de commun qu'une lignée et un prénom, mais c'était tout. « J'imaginais plus... Impressionnant comme explication.»

Tom le regarda fixement un instant, puis tourna le regard vers le reste de la salle dans une expression neutre et contrôlée, avant de se figer. Harry regarda dans la même direction, puis eut un sourire. Angela venait d'entrer dans la salle, accompagné d'un jeune homme brun, qui lui tenait tendrement la main.

« Cachons nous !» S'exclama Harry en prenant les menues des tables d'à côté pour cacher leurs visages. Il prit le col de Tom d'une main et le tira vers lui, leurs visages se retrouvant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?» Demanda l'autre sorcier en grognant devant la familiarité de son invité, mais un sourire satisfait aux lèvres de se trouver ainsi à quelques centimètres des lèvres de l'autre. « On devrait plutôt aller la saluer plutôt que de se cacher comme deux idiots.» Grogna-t-il ensuite.

- Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'elle est accompagnée ? Je ne veux pas gâcher son rendez vous.

- ... Tu vas quand même pas me faire rester ici toute la soirée parce que tu ne veux pas que Angela et son rencard nous voit ?

- ... Si ?» Répondit Harry avec une petite voix enfantine qui fit ricaner Tom.

OoO

La dégustation de leurs pizzas s'étaient faites finalement dans le calme, au grand étonnement de Harry qui s'était attendu à ce que Gaunt se plaigne encore comme un Draco Malfoy en puissance, et ils avaient réussis à sortir sans se faire remarquer par Angela, celle-ci étant trop absorbée par le garçon assis en face d'elle. La discrétion absolue.

« On s'en est bien sorti !» Se mit à rire Harry alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver jusqu'au quartier où ils avaient laissé la voiture du jeune millionnaire. « J'avais l'impression d'être un agent espion en mission !»

Tom ouvrit la porte et laissa son invité s'installer alors que le chauffeur démarrait la voiture. Harry murmura un 'merci' alors qu'il se poussait pour laisser de la place dans la Rolls. L'ambiance qui reflétait l'amusement que ressentait Harry, était soudainement redescendue lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans la voiture. Il n'osait simplement plus ouvrir la bouche et se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise sous le regard inquisiteur et brûlant de l'autre.

« Peu de chose t'amuse.» Se moqua Tom, qui vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- On peut dire ça oui.»

Nagini glissa de la manche de son nouveau maître où elle s'était réfugiée, et s'installa à moitié sur leurs genoux.

« Hm.. Tu me ramènes chez moi ?» Demanda Harry en posant doucement sa main sur les écailles du serpent pour la caresser.

Tom acquiesça et fit signe au chauffeur de la voiture de démarrer. Ils voyagèrent en silence, seul les sifflements de Nagini se faisaient entendre. Harry tourna le regard vers l'extérieur, gêné de sentir les yeux de Thomas sur lui. Une fois arrivé, Harry ouvrit la porte et se tourna une dernière fois vers l'homme.

« Merci pour la soirée, et le repas. C'était sympa.

-De rien. Je me suis bien amusé, je comprends ce qui a plu à Angela » Dit Tom en se rapprochant un peu de lui.

-Ah...» Fit il simplement, ne sachant pas comment réagir à cette phrase dite avec un sourire mystérieux.

-_Au revoir Harry_.

-_Au revoir Nagi-_»

Harry s'arrêta brusquement en se rendant compte qu'il venait de répondre à Nagini, en fourchelangue. Les yeux de Thomas s'étaient écarquillés, alors que Harry faisait le poisson avec sa bouche.

« Je... Salut !»

Harry ferma la porte de la voiture brusquement et courut jusqu'à l'appartement où il s'enferma. Par Merlin, il venait de se griller lamentablement, et devant la seule personne qu'il ne voulait pas voir au courant de son don.

À suivre.

Ah ah 8D Je suis cruelle 8D Deux cliffangers en deux chapitres, je sais je sais, c'est beaucoup, mais je suis la reine du cliff, c'est pour vous garder en alerte x)

J'ai un jour de retard, j'en suis désolé, c'est ma semaine de partiel (d'ailleurs j'en ai 2 demain, ô joie), et j'ai été pas mal occupé (du coup !). Je poste donc rapidement le chapitre, normalement j'ai répondu à peu près à tout le monde, au cours de la semaine dernière, donc voilà... Merci encore à toutes les personnes qui me lisent, merci à celles et ceux qui prennent un peu de leur temps pour laisser un petit message, je les apprécie tous énormément, alors merci o/

On se retrouve à Noël, d'ici là passez de bonne vacance !

(OH ! Encore une chose, qui parmi les lecteurs parisiens/de la banlieue, ont eu la chance d'aller au Burger King ? Je suis passée devant en rentrant chez moi, et il y avait un monde de DINGUE ! Incroyable !)

Sedinette


	9. La famille Addams

Chapitre 8 - La Famille Addams

Tom vint plusieurs fois à l'appartement, et à chaque fois, Harry s'éclipsait, soit sortant par la fenêtre, soit transplanant. Il ne voulait pas lui parler, pas avant de savoir quoi dire, quoi répondre aux questions qu'il allait lui poser. Il n'avait pas prévu de faire étalage de son habilité à parler le fourchelangue devant qui que ce soit, et encore moins devant lui.

« Harry, tu peux me dire pourquoi Thomas vient à l'appartement tous les jours pour te voir, et pourquoi tu l'évites comme la peste ?

- Hm... Non ? Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu me disais tout toi aussi !

- Harry !» Cria-t-elle en l'attrapant par le col de son pull. « Tu vas arrêter de l'éviter, et me parler de ce qui ne va pas.»

Harry déglutit difficilement. Angela pouvait vraiment faire peur quand elle le voulait, et la, tout de suite, il avait vraiment la trouille.

« Je...» Commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter tout de suite, ne sachant par quoi commencer. Angela était sa meilleure amie dans ce monde, ce monde qui était désormais le sien, il pouvait se confier à elle, sans pour autant tout lui dire.

- Harry !» S'impatienta-t-elle en grognant de façon menaçante.

- Je... Je ne veux pas attirer l'attention.»

Sa réponse laissa la blonde pantoise. Celle-ci le regardait avec ses deux grands yeux ronds, sa bouche ouverte de telle façon qu'elle aurait pu gober les mouches.

« Que... Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu fuis Thomas parce que tu ne veux pas être remarqué ?

- Heu... Oui ? -Harryyy !» Crisa-t-elle. Angela se prit la tête dans les mains en soupirant lourdement. « C'est pas vrai... Tom est compliqué, mais toi alors, tu es pire ! Franchement ! Et pourquoi est-ce que Tom te poursuit si assidument ?

- ... Je suis fourchelangue.»

Alors là, c'était le pompon !

« Quoi ?! Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?!

- Ca m'a toujours apporté plus de problème qu'autre chose.» Expliqua-t-il. « Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt...

- Par contre Tom le sait.» Glissa-t-elle vicieusement.

- J'ai parlé à son serpent sans faire exprès.»

De plus en plus compliqué. Depuis quand est-ce que Tom avait un serpent ? Devant son air décomposé, entre la surprise et le désespoir, Harry consentit à lui raconter l'histoire depuis le début. Sa journée désastreuse, la venue de Tom, le restaurant, puis les au revoir dans la voiture.

« Par Morgane… Et toi qui disait passer une bonne journée. Tu sais Harry, il ne va pas te manger. Il doit être curieux, et c'est normal ! Vous êtes peut être de la même famille, après tout, seul les descendants de Slytherin sont connus pour être fourchelangues.

- Je ne suis pas un descendant de Slytherin, Angela.

- Vous devez avoir un ancêtre commun, tu sais, ce truc d'atavisme, les caractéristiques qui sautent plusieurs générations, pour réapparaître. Peut être que vos familles sont éloignées, mais connectées.»

...Comment lui expliquer qu'il venait d'un monde où un mage noir lui avait collé un morceau d'âme dans la tête et que c'est de là qu'il tenait cette capacité, et que ça n'avait rien à voir avec les miracles de la génétique ?

« Mais bref, tu vas lui parler ! Je lui donnerai ton emploi du temps s'il le faut, mais tu vas lui parler.

- Mais Angie... - Pas de 'mais', Harry. - On ne saura même pas de quoi parler si on se retrouve, ça va être juste gênant...» Juste après ces mots dit avec un gémissement de désespoir, plusieurs coups retentirent à la porte.

- Trop tard !» S'exclama la blonde en sautant de sa chaise pour aller ouvrir. « Bonjour Tom ! Tu tombes bien. Harry, je sors, à tout à l'heure ! - Quoi ? Angel-»

Trop tard. La porte était déjà fermée, et Tom Gaunt était dans le petit salon de l'appartement, le regardant intensément.

« Salut...» Fit il, gêné. Tom était toujours aussi impeccablement habillé, d'une veste longue, noir, le couvrant, qu'il retira, la posant sur la chaise en face de lui.

- Oui, 'salut'.» Répondit avec un rictus le jeune homme. « Je ne te connais pas très bien, mais je peux dire que tu m'as évité ces deux derniers jours. Est-ce parce que tu es fourchelangue, et que par conséquent nous sommes liés, ou parce qu'on a eu un rencard et que tu l'as remarqué après coup ?»

... Hein ? Comment ça un rencard ?! Non non non ! Il n'y avait eu aucun rencard ! C'était juste un concours de circonstance, et absolument rien d'autre.

« Nous n'avons pas eu de rencard. » Dit il fermement.

- Si.» Susurra Tom avec un nouveau sourire, plus luxurieux cette fois-ci. « Nous avons eu un rencard.

- Non, j'avais faim, tu as de l'argent, j'ai juste assemblé deux et deux, et j'ai accepté d'aller au restaurant avec toi, c'est tout. C'était sympa, mais c'était pas un rencard.

- Si tu le dis.» Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir exaspéré et roula des yeux. « Donc, si ce n'est pas à cause du rencard que tu m'évitais,» Harry se remit à grogner pour la forme. « C'est à cause de ta faculté de fourchelangue.

- Nous ne sommes pas de la même famille, si c'est ce que tu te demandes. Et ce n'était pas un rencard.

- Nous avons forcément un lien familial, même lointain, mais sincèrement, je m'en fiche. C'était un rencard.»

D'accord. Donc, Thomas pensait qu'il fuyait parce que lui même croyait qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble, de façon sentimentale, et Harry pensait qu'il le poursuivait pour avoir des informations sur sa capacité à parler fourchelangue. Harry se prit la tête dans ses mains et poussa un nouveau soupir. Tom le regardait fixement de ses yeux rouges, l'air amusé.

« Si je t'avais embrassé dans ma voiture, tu m'aurais répondu, et on aurait passé la nuit ensemble. Là tu aurais pensé que c'était un rencard.» Harry faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Alors comme ça, ce sale type bourré de fric pensait qu'il pouvait juste coucher avec lui, comme ça ? Il prit un air décontenancé.

- Je crois pas, non.

- Ose me dire que si tu n'avais pas parlé fourchelangue, et que si je t'avais embrassé, tu ne m'aurais pas répondu.»

C'était donc ça cette atmosphère pensante qu'il y avait soudainement, le soir de leur sortie. Tom avait voulu l'embrasser, attendant juste le bon moment pour l'entraîner dans son lit.

« J'aurai fui tout aussi bien, et on en serait au même point.

- Parfait.

- Parfait !» Conclut Harry en se levant, décidé à ne pas continuer cette conversation bizarre et sans aucun sens.

Tom se leva à sa suite, et le coinça contre le mur d'un mouvement brusque. Harry se retrouva dos à Gaunt, et plaqué contre le mur, il ne put s'empêcher de réagir au quart de tour. Alors que Tom s'apprêtait à le retourner, très certainement pour l'embrasser, il lui attrapa le bras et le renversa par terre en le faisant passer par dessus son épaule, et le colla à terre. Harry se rendit compte après coup qu'il tenait fermement le bras de Tom dans son dos, complètement plié pour l'empêcher de bouger.

« Je-Je suis désolé !» Harry le lâcha, la confusion se lisant clairement sur son visage. « C'était un réflexe...» Dit il en justification. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Angela ne mentait pas sur tes compétences au combat, c'est impressionnant. Et excitant.

- Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais ? J'aurai dû y aller plus fort. » Grogna-t-il.

- Non. Mais la prochaine fois je sais que je ne devrai pas te faire d'avance trop physique.»

Nouveau roulement des yeux. Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Je ne sortirai pas avec toi.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Je suis séduisant et riche.» Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il était incroyable ! Est-ce que ça voulait dire que Voldemort était aussi comme ça dans sa jeunesse ? Si arrogant et sûr de lui ?

- C'est comme ça, la vie est injuste.» Fit il simplement. « Maintenant, dehors.

- _Tu me succomberas, Harry_.» Siffla Tom en fourchelangue.

Il ne répondit pas à la pique, et réussit finalement tant bien que mal à mettre Tom dehors, en se trouvant plein d'excuse bidon. C'est vrai qu'en y pensant, il ne pouvait le trouver que très séduisant, il était aussi beau parleur, avec un sourire à tomber par terre -sans parler de son corps-, mais il était tout simplement hors de question qu'il envisage la moindre relation avec lui, ou avec la moindre personne pour le moment, et sa propre réaction le confortait dans ce choix. La façon dont l'avait plaqué Tom contre le mur aurait pu être très excitante, plaisante même, s'il n'avait pas eu ce réflexe de le mettre à terre immédiatement. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait lorsqu'il tenterait d'avoir une relation sérieuse avec un homme ou une femme ? Si son ou sa partenaire essayait de le prendre dans ses bras par derrière, est-ce qu'il lui ferait une prise d'un quelconque art martial par pur instinct combattant ? Ca n'allait pas être possible pour le moment.

Se sentant sur le point d'exploser, Harry reprit son journal et se mit à écrire. Étrangement, écrire l'apaisait. Il pouvait ainsi déverser toutes ses pensées, sans que personne ne soit au courant, grâce aux divers sortilèges qu'il avait mis sur le carnet.

Quelques minutes après, River Song vint se poser sur son épaule en coassant joyeusement. Satané corbeau. Où est-ce qu'il était quand il avait besoin de lui ? Il ne pouvait pas le protéger, comme tout bon familier l'aurait fait ? N'aurait il pas été censé attaquer férocement Tom pour défendre son inexistante vertu ? Non sérieusement ! Il aurait presque pu croire qu'il avait disparu intentionnellement.

Est-ce qu'il venait de sous entendre que son corbeau voulait le caser avec Gaunt ?

OoO

Angela revint une demi-heure plus tard, et lui sauta presque dessus, impatiente d'entendre les détails croustillants. Harry en déduisit immédiatement que cette sale petite Malfoy savait exactement de quoi Tom voulait lui parler. Il la regarda suspicieusement, et elle lui envoya un grand sourire plein de dents.

« C'est bon, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Ca se voyait à la soirée que Tom allait tenter quelque chose. Il n'a pas arrêté de me parler de toi. » Tiens, voilà qui était intéressant. « Tu as vraiment dû l'impressionner en une quelconque manière pour qu'il s'intéresse à toi ainsi. Si tu étais resté plus longtemps, je suis sûr qu'il t'aurait invité à danser ou qu'il aurait essayé de t'embrasser. Je le connais quand même !»

D'accord, il était donc le seul pas au courant du fait que Gaunt voulait le mettre dans son lit.

« Et maintenant qu'il sait que tu es fourchelangue, tu dois avoir encore plus attisé sa curiosité et son envie de t'avoir. Je pense qu'il ne s'arrêtera devant rien.

- Tu ne me pousses quand même pas à coucher avec lui quand même ?

- Mais non, juste à accepter un dîner en tête à tête avec lui.

- Je l'ai déjà fait !

- Tu ne t'étais même pas rendu compte que c'était un rendez vous galant, ça ne compte pas. D'ailleurs, tu viens toujours manger avec moi chez mes parents dimanche ?»

Harry acquiesça, puis repartit se coucher, épuisé par toutes ces révélations.

OoO

Angela se garda bien de lui dire qu'il n'y aurait pas que ses parents à ce repas, et rien dans sa vie entière ne l'avait préparé à ce qui allait se passer. Était aussi présent les deux oncles et tantes de la jeune femme. Sirius Black-Gaunt et Regulus Black, ainsi que Fedora et Anastasia, leurs épouses respectives. Harry en était resté muet et choqué. Les deux hommes étaient morts dans son monde, les voir ainsi était perturbant, très perturbant.

« Qu-... Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ?!» S'alarma Harry, prenant Angela par le bras pour l'arrêter.

- Ce sont mes oncles. Sirius et Regulus. Bon, normalement ce sont des cousins du côté de ma mère, mais je les ai toujours vu comme des oncles.» Angela se défit de son étreinte, et sauta dans les bras de ses oncles. Difficile de dire que son amie avait vingt huit ans, on aurait pu facilement la confondre avec une adolescente de seize ans. Il pouvait très bien comprendre, elle réapprenait à vivre avec sa famille, cela faisait longtemps pour elle.

Harry resta en arrière, dans l'ombre, jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes l'aperçoivent. Ils semblaient en pleine forme, dans la fleur de l'âge. Leurs cheveux noirs flottaient élégamment autour de leur visage, encerclant leurs visages pâles où brillaient deux yeux noirs profonds. Ils étaient magnifiques, et vivants.

« Angie, qui est ce garç-» Sirius s'approcha lentement, s'arrêtant soudainement de parler et le regarda fixement, son visage déjà pâle blanchissant un peu plus, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. « James ?»

Le coeur de Harry s'arrêta dans sa poitrine. Son père était en vie ? Il ouvrit la bouche, mais rien ne put en sortir. Il pouvait sentir ses jambes trembler sous lui, mais il fit tout pour ne rien laisser paraitre. Tout tenter pour sembler normal. Finalement Sirius reprit la parole.

« Excusez moi, vous ressemblez tellement à quelqu'un que j'ai connu. Il est mort il y a bien longtemps, désolé pour la confusion.

- James Potter ?» Murmura-t-il. « Vous connaissiez James Potter ?»

Son coeur qui s'était arrêté de battre était repartit, en un rythme effréné. Alors son père était mort ? Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une douleur à la poitrine à la pensée de cet homme qu'il n'avait vu que sous forme de fantôme et de spectre. Il ne l'avait jamais connu, mais il ne pouvait empêcher son coeur de se serrer à sa pensée. Il l'aimait inconditionnellement, même s'il ne savait rien de lui.

Devant lui, Sirius avait eu l'air d'avoir le souffle coupé, et ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés.

« Tu... Tu es... Harry ?»

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. À ses côtés, Regulus sembla comprendre et eut la même réaction que son frère, c'est-à-dire, ouvrit grand les yeux et le fixa impudemment. Aux vues de leur réaction, Harry pouvait déduire qu'ils étaient habitués à ce que Sirius divague sur ses souvenirs de jeunesse, mais pas à ce qu'il réagisse comme ça, encore moins son frère avec lui. Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy avait aussi cessé leur conversation et les regardait, lui et Sirius.

« Tu es le fils de James ?»

Sirius avança une main vers son visage, et Harry frissonna lorsqu'il toucha doucement sa joue. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Est-ce que doucement, les deux mondes se mélangeaient pour lui créer une histoire ? Combien de surprise de ce genre est-ce qu'il allait avoir maintenant ?

« Je...» Angela le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il ne lui avait jamais rien raconté sur sa famille, à peine lui avait il montré quelques photos qu'il gardait précieusement dans sa chambre, elle n'avait pas pu savoir, ni deviner, à moins d'avoir déjà vu des photos de son père avant. « Oui, il était mon père...

- Alors...»

La porte claqua derrière eux, et Harry se retourna brusquement. Scorpius et Thomas venaient d'entrer dans la pièce avec un grand sourire.

« Eh bien ! Vous en faites une tête !» Fit le blond avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Vous n'êtes pas contents de nous voir ?»

Harry profita de ce moment où tout le monde recommença à bouger pour s'esquisser, s'enfuyait comme un voleur avant d'exploser. Ils allaient encore se demander ce qu'il avait, et ils en concluraient certainement que c'était un de ses traits de caractère, et il s'en fichait. Il n'était pas habitué à ressentir autant de chose en même temps et même s'il avait une poisse extraordinaire et une capacité presque surnaturelle à se retrouver dans les pires situations, rien n'aurait pu être pire que ça.

« Attends ! Harry, je t'en pris.»

Harry s'arrêta et se retourna. Sirius l'avait suivit en dehors de l'immense propriété des Malfoy. L'homme s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Harry laissa une larme glisser sur sa joue, en même temps qu'une douce chaleur se développait dans sa poitrine. Ca faisait tellement longtemps, il voulait juste profiter un peu. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, avec seulement leur respiration pour briser le silence installé.

« Tu es le fils de James... Je te croyais mort, comme lui... Tu es en vie...

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?»

Sirius arrêta de le serrer contre lui, mais continua de le tenir par les épaules, ses yeux brillants d'émotion. Qu'il ne soit pas encore en larme relevait du miracle, tellement son coeur était serré dans sa poitrine sous la force des sentiments qu'il ressentait à ce même moment.

« Il est mort quand tu n'avais que un an, tué par Peter Pettigrew.

- Je n'étais pas au courant, j'ai été élevé par des muggles...» Fit il doucement.

- Ton père était auror, et il poursuivait Peter Pettigrew, un de nos anciens camarades. Il t'a kidnappé en moyen de pression, et il l'a piégé. On a seulement retrouvé son corps, mais jamais toi.»

Était il possible que Pettigrew ait tué sa version dans ce monde ci ?

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire...» Murmura-t-il. Il ne pouvait pas inventer une histoire bidon comme ça, en quelques secondes. « Je savais que mon père était James Potter, j'ai des photos de lui mais... Je n'en savais pas plus.

- Ta mère a eut tellement de mal à se faire à ta disparition. Oh mon dieu, il va falloir la mettre au courant.»

Par Merlin, la Lily de ce monde était bien sa mère ! Ce qui faisait de Snape son... Beau père ?

« Est-ce qu'elle est mariée...?» Il avala sa salive, puis dit doucement. « Et dire que je pensais que je n'avais plus personne...» C'était vrai, mais si faire croire à Sirius qu'il pensait toute sa famille décédée pouvait l'aider, alors il ne s'en passerait pas.

- À Severus Prince, oui.

- Je l'ai rencontré alors.» Soupira Harry, qui s'assit sur les marches. « Je ne savais pas que j'avais encore de la famille en vie... Je ne peux pas juste atterrir dans sa vie ainsi.» Il le pensait. C'était trop cruel. Ca ne ferait que rappeler à Lily d'horrible souvenir de sa vie, et cela gênerait probablement affreusement Severus, son nouveau mari, qui avait l'air si heureux avec.

- Il faudra, Harry. Je m'en chargerai, je ne te laisserai pas seul, plus jamais.» Il s'arrêta un instant de parler, et pendant quelques minutes, ils ne prononcèrent plus un seul mot. «Tu sais ce que ça fait de toi ?» Reprit il doucement. Harry le regarda sans comprendre. « Mon filleul. Et le dernier descendant de Gryffindor.»

À suivre.

Joyeux Noël tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien, et j'espère que vous aurez apprécié votre cadeau :P Je ne m'étale pas, je suis en partage de connexion sur mon portable x) Qu'est-ce qu'on doit pas faire pour publier son chapitre x)

Merci à tous pour vos très nombreuses reviews, on a dépassé les 100 :D alors merci à vous tous, vos commentaires me touchent énormément, je suis tout le temps entrain de sourire comme une débile quand je les lis :P Je répondrai donc à vos reviews (celle d'aujourd'hui et celle de la semaine dernière) en rentrant chez moi ce soir, s'il y en a ^^. Profitez tous bien de votre journée les ami(e)s !

Sedinette


	10. Sex friends

Chapitre 9 - Sex Friends-

**ATTENTION : LEMON DANS CE CHAPITRE**

Sirius avait raccompagné Harry à l'intérieur, et ils s'étaient assis à table, sans un mot. Les regards s'étaient faits curieux, mais rien n'avait été dit pour savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Tom et Scorpius étaient les plus curieux, étant arrivés après tout le monde, mais Angela les avait forcés à taire leurs questions. Les deux hommes parleraient quand ils se sentiraient près à le faire, et pas avant.

Les conversations revinrent au fur et à mesure du repas.

« Angela» Prit finalement la parole Harry. « Tu aurais pu me dire qu'il n'y aurait pas que tes parents pour le déjeuner.» La table était scindée en deux. Les 'parents' d'un côté, et leurs 'enfants' de l'autre, bien qu'ils soient tous adultes. Harry regarda Tom, assis à côté de Scorpius, lui même en face de lui.

- Tu ne serais pas venu si je te l'avais dit.» Fit elle simplement en prenant une bouchée de sa côte d'agneau. Ses yeux se tournèrent à son tour sur Thomas, dont le sourire s'agrandit.

- Est-ce que tu dis ça à cause de moi, Angie ?

- Mais absolument pas mon cher Thomas.»

La blonde et le brun s'envoyèrent un sourire entendu, sachant tous les deux à quel point Harry pouvait être obstiné. Celui-ci déglutit légèrement, puis tourna son regard de l'autre côté de la table, où brunchaient tranquillement les Malfoy, les Gaunt et les Black. Son regard croisa celui de Sirius, et ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, avant de retourner à leurs assiettes. Il pouvait sentir les regards curieux sur lui, et il savait qu'ils devraient s'expliquer, lui et Sirius, à un moment ou à un autre, mais il avait espéré que ce serait plus tard, et surtout pas à table.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?» Lâcha Tom, soutenu par Scorpius. « On est arrivé après tout le monde, et j'ai l'impression que-

- Tom.» L'arrêta Sirius d'une voix froide. « Arrête ça, maintenant.

- Mais père !» Harry frissonna en entendant ce mot. Il avait presque oublié que Tom était le fils de Sirius. Qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait étrange ! Et Tom lui faisait tellement penser à un enfant pris en faute, avec sa moue défaite. C'était terriblement dérangeant.

- J'ai dis non.

-C'est bon, Sirius, ils ont le droit de savoir.» Fit il alors. Plus vite ils en parleraient, et plus vite il en serait débarrassé. « Si ça ne te dérange pas.» Tous les autres les regardaient, pendus à leurs lèvres. Sirius acquiesça doucement. « Sirius est... Mon parrain. C'est une longue histoire, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de la raconter, donc, vous devrez vous contentez de ça pour le moment.» Expliqua calmement Harry, sans s'occuper des expressions surprises -choquées même- des autres personnes attablées. « Voilà. Maintenant, on peut continuer de manger ?»

Tout le monde détourna le regard, sauf Tom, dont le regard s'était fait encore plus brûlant et appuyé, brillant d'un éclat nouveau. Sirius, de l'autre côté de la table, lui sourit doucement, manifestement fier de lui.

OoO

Harry poussa un long soupir. Il était installé sur l'immense terrasse du Manoir Malfoy, ses jambes se balançant dans le vide, et River Song sur la tête. Le corbeau était arrivé juste au moment où il était sortit, comme s'il sentait qu'il avait besoin de lui. Maintenant, il attendait sa colocataire. Harry savait que Angela n'allait pas tarder à arriver pour lui demander des explications; il commençait à bien la connaître, et elle n'attendait généralement pas pour parler lorsqu'elle pressentait qu'il y avait un problème. Elle lui rappelait beaucoup Hermione sur ce point. Il sourit quand il entendit un pas léger approcher par derrière, mais il se figea en se rendant compte que ce n'était pas Angela.

C'était Tom.

« Alors comme ça, tu es un Potter ? Tu as bien caché ton jeu, même Angela n'était pas au courant.

- ...Sirius vous a tout raconté alors ?

- Oui. Mon père est ton parrain, c'est assez étrange...

- Pourquoi ?» Sourit Harry. « Parce que ça veut dire qu'on pourrait être frère ?

- Ah non, tu ne seras jamais mon frère. J'ai bien trop envie de t'embrasser pour ça.» Harry roula des yeux, mais ne put s'empêcher de rire. « C'est étrange. Les Potter sont connus pour être les descendants de Gryffindor, et je suis moi même l'héritier de Slytherin. Savoir tout ça...

- Tout ça quoi ? » S'enquit-il, intrigué par le regard mystérieux de l'homme.

- Rien. » Conclut il. « Mais c'est toute de même étrange.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'étrange là dedans ?

- _Notre rencard voyons_.» Siffla-t-il doucement à son oreille.

Harry grogna un 'ce n'était pas un rencard !', mais se résolut à ne pas relancer ce débat inutile. River Song coassa joyeusement sur son crâne, puis s'envola, laissant les deux hommes définitivement seuls.

«... Où sont les autres ?

- Dans le salon de l'étage du dessous.»

Tom passa doucement son bras dans son dos, et remonta sur ses épaules. Harry ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais il se sentait bien. Le bras autour de lui était chaud et réconfortant, et Harry ne retint pas son envie de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de l'autre homme. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas laissé aller ainsi. Il n'arrivait simplement pas à s'en empêcher, alors qu'il s'était promis de ne pas réagir ainsi avec lui.

« Ca change rien. Je coucherai pas avec toi.» Siffla-t-il.

- C'est ce qu'on verra.» Et là, Tom glissa sa main libre sur son menton, le tourna vers lui et l'embrassa.

Les lèvres de Gaunt étaient chaudes, pleines de détermination, et bougeaient langoureusement sur sa bouche. Il sentit bientôt sa langue sur ses lèvres, tentant de s'infiltrer entre. Avec un léger tremblement, il consentit à le laisser entrer dans sa bouche, et leurs deux langues s'enroulèrent délicieusement l'une autour de l'autre. Harry ferma les yeux et se rapprocha un peu plus de Tom, leur baiser s'enhardissant, jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air les oblige à se décoller l'un de l'autre, le laissant pantelant et frissonnant.

« Je sais que tu caches quelque chose.» Souffla doucement Tom. « Et je ferai tout pour savoir quoi. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, regardant le sol pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard de l'homme. Celui-ci se leva et partit, après avoir déposé une dernière fois ses lèvres sur sa joue.

OoO

Sirius raccompagna lui même Angela et Harry chez eux, mais arrêta ce dernier avant qu'il ne rentre dans l'immeuble.

« J'aimerai qu'on se voit, Harry. J'ai tellement de chose à te dire, et on a tellement de temps à rattraper.» Harry sourit grandement. « Et on va pouvoir rouvrir le coffre des Potter. Lily n'a jamais pu se résoudre à le faire dissoudre. Et... Harry ?

- Oui, Sirius ?» L'homme avait l'air soudain soucieux, et plus sérieux.

- J'ai vu que tu étais proche de Thomas... Angela m'a dit pour votre rencard.» Les sourcils de Harry se froncèrent.

- On a pas eu de rendez vous ensemble ! C'était le hasard !

- Et pour votre baiser ?»

Harry blanchit soudainement, avant de se mettre à rougir affreusement.

« Qu-Quoi ?

- Je vous ai vu sur la terrasse. Mon fils a toujours eu bon goût.» Fit Black, goguenard.

- Ca ne te dérange pas ? De toute manière, ça n'ira pas plus loin.» Se renferma-t-il immédiatement. Étrangement, Sirius se mit à rire, et passa une main dans les cheveux indomptables de son filleul.

- Tu me fais penser à Lily et James. Lily aussi ne pouvait pas supporter James, et elle avait juré plus d'une fois que jamais elle ne sortirait avec lui.»

Le Survivant faillit en pleurer. Sirius aussi voulait le caser avec Tom.

OoO

Il eut droit à une discussion houleuse avec Angela. Elle lui en voulait de ne rien lui avoir dit sur ses origines, alors que lui connaissait tout d'elle et de son histoire. Harry s'était excusé platement, et lui avait expliqué qu'il ne pensait pas avoir de la famille encore en vie, et que, pour plus de tranquillité -maintenant compromise-, il avait pris un autre nom que son original. Cette histoire tenait relativement la route, même si elle ne l'excusait pas d'après Angela. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il lui dise ? Qu'il venait d'un autre monde ? Pas question.

Finalement la discussion se termina relativement cordialement, et Angela l'ignora pendant deux jours avant de lui adresser à la nouveau la parole.

Ses journées avaient repris depuis leur routine habituelle. Il se levait, allait travailler, rentrait, et sortait parfois, avec Angela, ou même seul, pour se détendre. Malgré les avances qu'il recevait, Harry n'arrivait pas à faire assez confiance pour céder à quelqu'un. Il n'en avait pas envie, mais d'un autre côté, Tom ne quittait pas ses pensées. Dès qu'il ne prêtait plus attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, où qu'il ne faisait rien, il revoyait le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé sur la terrasse des Malfoy, et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être rêveur. La menace que représentait Tom aurait dû lui faire peur -c'était le but d'une menace !-, mais au lieu de ça, elle l'excitait. L'adrénaline courait dans ses veines à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, et un étrange bien être l'envahissait.

Est-ce qu'il souhaitait, inconsciemment, que Tom trouve son secret ? Que quelqu'un le trouve ? Non, il ne voulait pas que Angela ou Sirius le découvre, alors était-ce juste avec Gaunt ?

Ou bien, avait il juste envie de coucher avec lui ? C'était une possibilité. Il était frustré, ça c'était sûr, et Tom était le seul qui lui disait vraiment.

Harry fixa le registre de la boutique, où Barry gardait l'adresse de tous les clients importants.

Tom Gaunt faisait partis à coup sûr des clients importants dont il fallait garder l'adresse. Ni une, ni deux, Harry se jeta sur le cahier pour le feuilleter. 'Dans les 'G'' Pensa-t-il à toute vitesse. Il tourna les pages rapidement, puis finit par prendre sa baguette pour trouver plus rapidement ce qu'il cherchait. Tom était bien dans le registre, et il s'en sentit immédiatement soulagé et excité. Une adresse et un numéro de portable était indiqué. Harry regarda son propre téléphone. Est-ce qu'il devait l'appeler ? Ce serait plus simple de l'avertir. De quoi il aurait l'air s'il arrivait chez lui, et qu'il se retrouvait sur le pallier comme un idiot parce qu'il n'y avait simplement personne ?

Harry se mit à faire les cents pas dans la boutique, incapable de se décider, puis finalement, prit courageusement son téléphone et composa le numéro. L'attente lui parut interminable. Le 'bop' régulier l'angoissait, et maintenant, il avait peur, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer désormais. Enfin, le Tom décrocha.

« Thomas Gaunt, j'écoute.»

Bon sang, sa voix était incroyablement sexy quand il était aussi sérieux.

« Tom ? C'est Harry.

- Harry ? Comment est-ce que tu as eu mon numéro ?» La voix s'était adoucie d'un coup, ce qui le fit sourire. « C'est Angela ?

- Heu... En fait non, je l'ai trouvé dans le registre du magasin.» Harry aurait pu juré qu'il entendait Tom sourire à l'autre bout de la ligne. « Je voulais savoir si je pouvais passer chez toi ce soir.» Lança-t-il carrément, décidé à ne pas s'embarrasser de fioritures.

- Oui !» Ca avait été spontané, sans hésitation. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Tu as l'adresse je suppose ?

- Elle était avec ton numéro. Je viendrai vers dix-neuf heures. À tout à l'heure Tom.»

Et il raccrocha. Finalement, ça n'avait pas été si dur. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait voulu lui demander un rendez vous. Non, Harry voulait juste coucher avec, une seule petite fois, et c'était tout. Il n'y aurait rien de plus.

Le soir, fébrile, il ferma la boutique, et prit l'adresse. Il devait se trouver un taxi. Il fallait vraiment qu'il passe sa licence de transplanage. Mais qu'est-ce que ça coûtait cher ! Il avait déjà failli recevoir une amende, lorsqu'il fuyait Tom, parce qu'il avait transplané illégalement de l'appartement jusqu'au toit. Les sorciers empruntaient plus les moyens de transports muggles, et moins le réseau de cheminette, ou le transplanage. 'Pour faire marcher l'économie' lui avait dit une fois Angela, lorsqu'il lui avait posé la question. Les sorciers préféraient les voitures à chauffeur, pour les plus riches, ou les bus, taxis, métros, pour les plus modestes. Pour Angela et lui, c'était normalement à pied, mais un taxi s'imposait clairement.

Harry grimpa dans la voiture et donna rapidement l'adresse. Il s'assit, légèrement fébrile. Comment est-ce que ça allait se passer ? Il ne voulait pas être gêné pour ça ! Enfin, ils allaient coucher ensemble, ça c'était sûr, mais est-ce que Tom avait compris qu'il ne venait que pour ça ? Et après, comment réagiraient ils ?

Arrivé devant l'imposante demeure de Gaunt, Harry descendit du taxi et paya rapidement. La maison, bien que nettement moins grande que l'impressionnant manoir Malfoy, restait une bâtisse incroyable. C'était une magnifique villa, de deux étages, très large, et certainement long aussi. Harry put aussi apercevoir de l'entrée une immense piscine d'intérieur. Il ouvrit doucement le portail, ouvert, et monta les marches jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Il frappa à la porte, le ventre noué, et celle-ci s'ouvrit immédiatement.

« Harry ! Tu es venu !» Tom semblait aussi fébrile que lui, voir plus. Il avait dû croire qu'il ne viendrait pas, et qu'il le fuirait une fois encore. -Bien sur.» Fit il d'un air désinvolte.

Gaunt s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Harry dû s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres d'envie. Tom portait un pantalon noir, serré, qui dessinait à merveille ses longues jambes musclées, ainsi qu'une chemise argenté, entre-ouverte, laissant entrevoir son torse parfait. Il regarda ses propres vêtements et retint une grimace. Vieux pull, trop grand pour lui, et jean délavé, et bien qu'il ait fait rectifier sa vue -comme le lui avait conseillé Tom-, il portait toujours ses grosses lunettes. Pas vraiment sexy.

Harry avança dans le hall. Il était immense, et parfaitement décoré, bien qu'un peu trop impersonnel à son goût.

« Alors... Pourquoi tu es venu ?» Demanda Tom.

- Tu sais pourquoi je suis venu.» Répondit il avec un sourire espiègle. « Ce ne sera que pour cette fois, je ne coucherai avec toi que ce soir, et c'est tout. Compris ?»

Les yeux rouges s'illuminèrent de désir, et il se rapprocha lentement, mais sensuellement de lui. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Tu es sûr que ça te convient ?

- Pas de sentiment, juste du sexe. Ca me convient parfaitement.»

Et sur ces mots, il sauta au cou de Tom pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Les bras de son compagnon se refermèrent sur sa taille et il se retrouva projeter contre son corps plus large et grand que le sien. Immédiatement, leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent et leurs langues se rejoignirent, se collant l'une à l'autre, dansant sensuellement ensemble, et se goutant furieusement.

« Ta chambre» Murmura Harry contre ses lèvres en retirant son pull d'un coup, emportant en même temps ses lunettes,, se retrouvant en débardeur.

Tom attrapa sa main et se mit à courir à travers la villa, jusqu'à arriver à sa chambre à coucher. Là, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, avec moins d'empressement, et se mirent à se déshabiller l'un l'autre. Harry passa ses mains sur le torse de son amant, défaisant les boutons un par un, jusqu'à retirer entièrement la chemise argentée, caressant avec délice les bras musclés. Tom fit passer son débardeur noir au dessus de sa tête, et le jeta dans un coin de la pièce en riant, avant de reprendre ses lèvres avec volupté. Leurs deux torses se collèrent ensemble, et les deux hommes reculèrent jusqu'à atterrir sur le lit, Tom au dessus de Harry, les deux un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Tom baisa doucement ses lèvres, puis partit à la conquête de son cou, dévorant littéralement sa peau à coup de dent et de langues. Harry se détendit, et se mit à soupirer de bien être, ses mains dans le dos de Tom, caressant ses épaules jusqu'à ses fesses, toujours recouverte de son pantalon. Les lèvres de l'homme au dessus de lui ne mirent pas longtemps à descendre sur son torse, et laissa une traînée brûlante avec sa langue jusqu'à son nombril. Son corps le chauffait agréablement, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se cambrer pour frotter son sexe déjà à demi-érigé contre les hanches de Tom, et il pouvait aussi percevoir une un début d'érection entre ses jambes. L'homme gémit contre lui et entreprit de retirer ce qui lui restait de vêtement.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi, Harry...» Grogna-t-il à son oreille, avant d'en mordre sauvagement le lobe.

- Et moi donc !»

Harry renversa Tom et à son tour retira ses pantalons et sous-vêtements, ses mains tirant fébrilement sur le tissus. Il posa sa bouche sur son torse et gouta avec délice la peau pâle et brûlante. Les mains de Gaunt se posèrent sur ses hanches, puis remontèrent sur la cicatrice qui se trouvait sur son abdomen.

« Comment est-ce que tu t'es fais ça ?

- _Aucune importance_.» Siffla-t-il langoureusement en reprenant ses lèvres. « Prends moi.» Dit il d'une voix impérieuse.

- Pas tout de suite.» Répondit en retour Tom dont la main s'empara de son érection pour la caresser. Il roula et se remit au dessus du jeune homme. Harry écarta les cuisses pour laisser se mettre entre, et emprisonna sa taille avec ses jambes. « Je veux d'abord connaître ton corps sur le bout des lèvres avant de te laisser jouir...»

Harry poussa un langoureux gémissement, et frustré, ondula du bassin tandis que les lèvres et la langue de Tom le rendait fou à lécher et mordiller sa peau. Jamais on ne lui avait fait ça. Jamais personne n'avait pris le temps de lui donner tout ce plaisir. Pour lui le sexe se résumait à un coup tiré vite fait. C'était ce qu'il avait voulu en venant ici. Harry laissa échapper un sifflement de surprise quand Tom mordit un de ses tétons. Il allait le rendre fou !

Il sentit quelque chose sur sa bouche et ouvrit ses yeux qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de fermer et vit trois doigts posé sur ses lèvres.

« Lèche les.»

Harry les prit immédiatement en bouche et les suça avec délectation. Il retint un sourire quand il sentit Tom arrêter soudainement de le toucher. Harry leva les yeux sur le brun et vit son regard empli de désir posé sur sa bouche, regardant avec un intérêt sulfureux ses lèvres se mouver sur ses doigts.

Ses yeux, plantés dans les siens, il se fit plus langoureux. Harry prit le poignet en main et commença à faire des vas et viens sur les doigts qu'il avait en bouche, comme si c'était son érection qu'il suçait. Tom frissonna violemment, et plaqua Harry contre le matelas, retirant ses doigts pour les remplacer par sa langue. Elle s'enroula passionnément autour de la sienne, le dominant entièrement. Ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites quand deux doigts le pénétrèrent d'un coup, sans merci, le faisant se cambrer de plaisir.

« Hm...

- Tu es tellement...» Soupira Tom à son oreille. « Ensorcelant Harry.»

Les doigts en lui se mirent à faire le ciseau, étirant délicieusement ses muscles, jusqu'à rajouter un troisième doigt en lui, les bougeant rapidement, et le faisait trembler de plaisir.

« Je t'en pris, prends moi...» Souffla-t-il. « Pitié...»

Tom poussa un grognement animal et retira ses doigts. Il se pencha sur la commode pour attraper un préservatif, et l'enfila en quelques secondes, avant de le recouvrir d'un peu de lubrifiant. Harry haleta en sentant le membre en érection contre lui, prêt à le pénétrer. Il se frotta impatiemment contre, et poussa un long gémissement lorsqu'il s'enfonça entièrement en lui, et son souffle se coupa. Il était si rempli, si délicieusement rempli... Son corps trembla, brûlant, incapable de bouger, le regard rivés sur les yeux noirs de plaisir de Tom, qui lui même le fixait.

« Tom... Bouge, je t'en supplie...»

Et Tom se mit à bouger en lui. Il se retira et revint en un violent coup de butoir qui fit décoller son corps du lit. Harry jappa de douleur et de plaisir mêlé, alors qu'il retombait sur les draps défaits. Les coups se firent plus rapprochés, plus intenses, plus violent. Tom était incroyable, il était partout sur lui, en lui, et il était entrain de mourir de plaisir. Un nouveau coup atteint sa prostate et lui fit voir des étoiles. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Harry se mit à gémir langoureusement le nom de Tom, ses jambes fortement enserrées autour de sa taille, leurs deux corps collés l'un contre l'autre, bougeant dans un même rythme pour mieux trouver la jouissance.

Harry explosa de plaisir en premier, faisant trembler la pièce avec sa magie libérée d'un coup, venant violemment entre leurs deux ventres, des cris incontrôlés s'échappant de ses lèvres, et ses yeux émeraudes brillants d'une lueur surnaturelle, fixant les yeux rouges de Tom qui luisaient de la même façon. Celui-ci le rejoint dans la jouissance quelques secondes après, et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être reconnaissant envers Tom d'avoir mis une protection, plus pour le côté hygiénique de la chose. Que c'était bon de ne pas être tout poisseux de sperme, pour une fois !

Ses jambes relâchèrent la taille du brun qui se retira doucement du corps encore brûlant. Tom jeta le préservatif dans la poubelle à côté du lit, puis vint se coller à lui à nouveau, son visage enfouit dans son cou, pour embrasser la peau sensible.

« Harry...

- Hmm ?» Harry reprenait doucement son souffle.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à venir ?

- Ma frustration ?» Décida-t-il de répondre. « J'ai essayé de coucher avec d'autre personne, mais ça ne me disait rien à chaque, alors que ta simple pensé m'excitait. Alors... Je me suis jeté à l'eau.» Tom prit ses lèvres entre les siennes et l'embrassa langoureusement.

- Je suis content que tu sois venu.»

Harry sourit légèrement et sauta à nouveau sur Tom.

À suivre

Hullo~ !

"Oh mon dieu ! Un nouveau chapitre ? Mais que se passe-t-il ?!" Direz vous.

Moi je dirai : "MAIS C'EST NOWEL PARDIS ! Donc deux chapitres au lieu d'un seul :D"

\o\

Bref 8D J'aurai dû le poster hier soir, mais bien sur, ff a décidé de buger hier, j'ai d'ailleurs eu des retours aussi de personnes qui n'arrivaient pas à laisser des reviews (ce qui a été mon cas "), enfin, mieux vaut tard que jamais surtout que vous vous y attendiez pas :D muahahahaa.

Maintenant, voulez vous mourir de jalousie ? :DDD Mon père est fraiseur, cet-à-dire qu'il fabrique des pièces pour des avions, des voitures, tout plein de truc avec des machines qu'on appelle des fraises. Et il m'a fabriqué le pendentif des reliques de la mort :D Et le cercle il tourne 8DD Pour les intéressés du résultat je posterai ça sur twitter et deviant art :P

Bonne vacance :D

Sedinette


	11. Once Upon a Time

Chapitre 10 - Once Upon a Time

Harry ouvrit paresseusement un oeil avant de gémir d'inconfort, ébloui par la lumière, se cachant sous la couette moelleuse. Un rire se fit entendre, et une main vint caresser sa folle chevelure. Un corps chaud se colla à son dos, et deux bras enserrèrent son torse. Son cou fut délicatement embrassé, si légèrement qu'il se mit à glousser sous la sensation de chatouillis.

"Bonjour. " Dit la voix chaude Tom à son oreille.

"Bonjour…" Répondit il d'une voix plus fatigué, se retournant pour se serrer contre le corps musclé, enterrant sa tête dans le cou de Tom pour fuir la lumière. Hmm… Il sentait si bon… Une odeur virile, avec un peu de sueur, et aussi de sexe.

Pour le dernier, c'était normal. Ils avaient fait l'amour jusque très tard -ou très tôt-. Ils s'étaient arrêtés à un moment, pour manger, Tom ayant fait commander à son elfe de maison, du japonais pour eux deux. Le slytherin s'était gavé de gingembre, et en avait fait de même avec lui, avant de reprendre de plus belle, tous les deux complètements excités. Après l'avoir refait deux fois, Tom lui avait expliqué que le gingembre avait un fort effet aphrodisiaque. Il s'était par la suite littéralement fait attacher au lit, et avait dû subir en gémissant des tortures inavouables. Il en frissonna en y repensant. Son corps avait été plié dans tous les sens, jouissant allègrement de l'expérience de son amant. Il avait l'impression de ne rien savoir à côté de lui.

Enfin, là pour le coup, il avait appris, _beaucoup_.

"Tu es câlin dis moi." Fit Tom, sans la moindre trace d'amusement dans la voix, juste de la tendresse. "Tu es comme ça tous les matins ?"

"'Tigué… " Bailla-t-il en se serrant plus fort contre lui. "Tu es tout chaud, c'est bon."

"Ne dis pas ça, je vais encore avoir envie de toi sinon."

"Hmm…"

Harry, déjà excité par l'odeur de Tom et le contact intime de leur deux corps, se mit à se frotter contre lui. Tom gronda, et il allongea son amant sur le dos, lui relevant les jambes pour atteindre son intimité, pour le pénétrer d'un seul coup. Harry cria, bougeant à peine, se laissant complètement faire. C'était bon d'être ainsi allongé, de laisser un autre tout contrôler. Il sentait le sexe de Tom bouger en lui, aller et venir profondément, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, et son corps se mit à bouger instinctivement, ses hanches accompagnant le mouvement.

"Tom… Tom…" Gémit-il doucement, ses mains agrippées aux draps, ses yeux ancrés dans ceux rouges foncés de son amant, puis admirant le corps luisant de sueur, les muscles jouant puissamment sous sa peau pâle, ses cuisses et son bassin délicieusement collés contre lui. Son sang bouillait dans ses veines, et à chaque coup de butoir, il sentait la jouissance le prendre un peu plus, jusqu'à le faire pleurer de plaisir, puis, quelques secondes plus tard, l'orgasme le prit. Il trembla frénétiquement, se refermant irrégulièrement sur Tom qui jouit à son tour, les lèvres entrouvertes en une expression de pure extase.

Il se retira doucement de lui, puis attrapa sa baguette pour les nettoyer, avant de s'allonger à côté de lui. Tom le tira à lui et le reprit dans ses bras pour le câliner.

"Il est quelle heure ?" Demanda-t-il en se laissant câliner, un sourire aux lèvres. C'était agréable toutes ces caresses. Qui aurait pu penser que cet homme, le clone de Voldemort, était si _tendre_ ?

"Presque dix heures, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai appelé à ta boutique déjà, et je t'ai obtenu un jour de congé." Dit il rapidement, avant que Harry ne saute du lit pour partir. "Je sais que tu as dit que tu ne coucherais avec moi que hier soir, mais j'en veux plus, et je suis prêt à te garder prisonnier ici pour t'avoir un peu plus."

Harry aurait pu être inquiet, mais le ton était taquin, et non pas menaçant, ni même possessif. Il en fut même flatté, et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Tom et l'embrassa doucement, ce qui dû le surprendre probablement, il s'était figé. Il ne devait pas penser qu'il réagirait ainsi, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour le fuir au départ.

"Merci." Souffla-t-il, pensant dans un coin de sa tête que lui aussi, ne voulait pas que d'une seule nuit.

Ils restèrent une dizaine de minute dans le lit, à s'embrasser, à se caresser, avant de passer par la douche pour se laver -tout en continuant à se comporter comme un tout jeune couple amoureux et dégoulinant de tendresse-. Ils finirent ensuite dans l'immense salle à manger, en face l'un de l'autre, à manger tout en se dévorant des yeux. Harry ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans cette situation, et avouait être un peu perdu. Tom avait l'air de savoir exactement ce qu'il voulait, et où il allait, mais lui ne s'était jamais réellement retrouvé en couple avec quelqu'un.

"Hm… Tom." Il devait savoir ce qu'il souhaitait maintenant. "J'aimerai savoir… Enfin…" Merlin, voilà qu'il perdait ses mots.

"Oui ?" Fit il avec un sourire séducteur, qui fit manquer à son coeur un battement, et qui le fit rougir terriblement.

"Je… Je n'ai jamais été vraiment en couple, tu vois ? Je ne sais pas comment faire… Ce qu'il faut dire…" Tom le regarda avec étonnement, mais il ne dit rien, le laissant finir. "Et malgré ça…. Tu veux quand même…"

Il se sentait tellement stupide, à réagir comme une foutue collégienne. Et si Tom avait juste voulu coucher avec lui, lui aussi ? Après tout, il avait lui même dit qu'il ne voulait pas de sentiment.

"Oui. Je veux être avec toi." Sourit Gaunt. "Même si tu es maladroit, rebelle et que tu ne sais pas t'habiller," Harry leva un sourcil, mais ne répondit pas. "Je te veux, _toi_. Pas une fille gloussante qui en veut après mon statut social ou mon argent, mais une personne qui saurait me tenir tête, être débrouillarde, et courageuse. Que tu sois fourchelangue n'est qu'un bonus très appréciable." Finit Tom en lui prenant la main.

Harry rougit à nouveau. Pourquoi tournait il si mièvre ? Il n'était pas habitué lui ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Il avait l'impression de passer son temps à rougir en présence de Tom, et il sentait que s'il ne réglait pas ce problème au plus vite, il allait vite surchauffer.

"D'accord… Mais je te préviens que je suis bourré de défaut, je suis paranoïaque et je vais probablement parfois te fuir et me cacher dans un coin, avant de revenir. Tu es d'accord avec ça ?"

"Complètement, oui." Sourit Tom, ravageur, en embrassant le dos de sa main.

"_Maître, vous êtes là ?_"

Un long serpent glissa jusqu'à eux.

"_Vous avez disparu soudainement hier soir, et j'ai entendu des cris venant de votre chambre_."

"_Nagini_ !" Siffla Harry en réponse, heureux de revoir le serpent de Tom, et ne relevant pas le sourire narquois de ce dernier, qui caressait toujours sa main.

"_Harry, vous êtes ici ? Êtes vous le compagnon de Tom ?_"

"_Oui Nagini, Harry est mon compagnon_." Répondit Tom, en souriant.

"_Petit ami serait plus correct_." Corrigea Harry en boudant légèrement, malgré les rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur ses joues à l'appelation qui rendait encore plus concrète leur nouvelle relation.

"_Je ne sais pas ce que signifie ce terme_." Siffla Nagini, heureuse de voir ses deux humains aussi liés. "_Pour moi, vous êtes compagnons_. _Vous êtes vous accouplés ?_"

Tom sourit largement à Harry, tandis que celui-ci rougissait de plus belle sans rien répondre, et aida le serpent à monter sur la table, l'y laissant glisser à sa guise. Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement, sous les sifflements excités de Nagini qui regardait le jeune homme aux yeux verts rosir sous les attentions et compliments de celui aux yeux rouges.

"Mon père va être extatique." Sourit Tom, ses yeux carmins toujours fixés sur lui.

"Vraiment ?" Harry leva les yeux aux ciels, mais sourit en repensant à Sirius. "J'ai cru remarqué qu'il était particulièrement content que tu t'intéresses à moi."

Tom eut un sourire mystérieux, qui l'intrigua au plus au point, cependant, il n'avait pas le temps de s'y attacher, pour le moment. Il devait déjà voir Sirius, pour parler de sa mère, puis de ses comptes Gringotts, et il voulait aussi parler aux esprits des Reliques. Un Harry Potter avait existé dans ce monde, et il voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Est-ce qu'il avait pris sa place, chassant au passage son âme ? Où bien était il mort bébé, en même temps que son père ? Dans le second cas, alors il pourrait faire avec, mais s'il avait tué le Harry Potter de ce monde, il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner, ni aux reliques.

"Harry ?"

Il releva la tête et vit le regard inquiet de son amant. Il se gifla mentalement et se promit de faire plus attention quand il partirait dans ses pensées.

"Oui ? Excuse moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées."

"J'ai cru voir ça, oui. Tu pensais à quoi ?"

"…À toi ?" Tenta Harry, sachant que cela le ferait rire, et l'éloignerait de sa question.

"Menteur." Fit Tom en riant, approchant leur deux visages pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

"Je pourrai m'habituer à ça." Murmura-t-il contre la bouche de Tom, sa langue léchant sensuellement ses lèvres, avant de se rétracter soudainement. "Mais je dois y aller."

Harry attrapa un toast qu'il fourra dans sa bouche, avant de remonter dans la chambre de Tom pour récupérer toutes ses affaires. L'homme le rejoignit et l'enlaça une dernière fois, et il se dit qu'il pourrait réellement aimer avoir ce genre de réveil tous les matins. C'était tellement agréable.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ?" Souffla Tom à son oreille.

"Je ne sais pas encore." Répondit il, son ventre se serrant d'excitation en pensant à tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire s'il venait chez lui le soir même. "Je t'appellerai tout à l'heure. Je pense que Angela voudra savoir ce qu'il se passe."

"Oh non, ne lui dis rien, laisse la macérer un peu dans son jus, nous lui dirons plus tard. Elle ne va pas arrêter de nous embêter sinon, je la connais."

Il acquiesça en se rendant compte que Tom avait probablement raison. La jeune femme était trop excité sur ce genre de chose, elle voudrait connaître tous les détails de leur relation, et probablement même les positions qu'ils avaient utilisé. Nouveau rougissement. Il y avait quand même eu beaucoup de position, la nuit dernière.

"Je dois vraiment y aller." Fit il doucement en se détachant de l'homme, qui lui vola un nouveau un baiser.

"Tu es vraiment trop craquant, Harry." Se plaignit Tom. Il le raccompagna à la porte, et finalement, Harry sortit de la villa, ne lâchant pas les yeux rouges jusqu'à ne plus les voir.

OoO

Harry était rentré à l'appartement, pour changer de vêtement tout d'abord, et pour prendre ses affaires tout d'abord, et reprendre une douche, même s'il s'était déjà lavé chez Tom. Il voulait jouer le jeu du slytherin, et cacher la vérité à Angela, or, s'il sentait l'odeur de Tom, ça ne marcherait pas vraiment, et le gel douche qu'ils avaient utilisé sentant décidément trop bon pour que ce soit eux qui l'ait acheté.

Un gémissement de bien être s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit l'eau chaude s'abattre sur ses muscles endoloris. La nuit avait été délicieusement longue, mais alors, il avait de ces courbatures ! Ca avait été bien beau de plier son corps pour le faire jouir de tel façon qu'il lâchait de véritable cris de plaisir, mais maintenant, il en payait le prix. Il allait devoir se remettre au sport. Peut être qu'il pourrait faire du yoga ? Angela en faisait souvent dans le salon, devant des cassettes bon marché, et jamais il ne l'avait entendu se plaindre de douleur musculaire. Elle était d'ailleurs incroyablement souple !

Le second gémissement qui quitta sa bouche fut celui du désespoir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait comme ça ? Jamais il n'avait pensé comme ça ! Peut être parce que avant, c'était la guerre, et qu'il ne pouvait pas penser à faire plaisir à quelqu'un, il était trop occupé à survivre pour penser à s'attacher à quelqu'un.

C'était nouveau, et stressant. Quand il y pensait comme ça, il sentait son ventre se nouer et son coeur se faire plus lourd, mais il n'avait qu'à penser à Tom pour se calmer et qu'il se sente mieux. Pourquoi réagissait il comme ça, par Merlin ?

Harry sortit de la salle de bain, habillé et un peu plus frai, son téléphone à la main, pour appeler Sirius, enfin…

"AH ! TE VOILÀ !"

Il sursauta violemment, surpris par la voix forte et coléreuse de sa colocataire.

"Bonjour, Angela." Fit il d'une voix tout à fait neutre, comme si tout était d'une absolu normalité, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre pour s'habiller "Tu vas bien ?"

"Si je vais bien ? Tu me demandes ? Alors que tu n'as pas donné signe de vie hier soir ? Pas même un texto ! En plus, tu ne répondais à mes appels ! Est-ce tu sais à quel point j'étais inquiète ?!"

Harry s'en voulut immédiatement. Il n'avait pas pris en compte ce que pouvait ressentir son amie, qu'il avait cédé à ses pulsions, sans rien lui dire. Harry voyait clairement l'anxiété qu'elle avait ressenti sous la rage apparente. Il se força à remettre ses idées en ordre pour s'expliquer.

"Je suis désolé Angie, je n'y ai pas pensé sur le coup… J'ai juste foncé…"

"…Tu étais où ?" Demanda-t-elle d'une voix encore coléreuse, mais plus calme.

"Désolé, mais tu ne sauras rien !" Il s'esquiva rapidement, ferma la porte en la laissant crier, bien décidé à ne rien lui dire sur Tom et lui. "Je vais chez Sirius, je rentrerai ce soir ! Enfin, peut être ! Je t'envoie un message, à plus tard !" Dit il rapidement, sortant à toute vitesse une fois habillé, pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de répondre, et il partit en coup de vent, déposant au passage un baiser sur sa joue.

Des cris le suivirent dans la cage d'escalier, alors qu'il les descendait en sautant une marche sur deux, manquant de tomber plusieurs fois. Une fois assez éloigné de l'immeuble, il sortit son téléphone et appela Sirius pour lui demander s'il pouvait le voir pour parler des affaires déjà discuté au Manoir des Malfoy. Sirius avait été ravi de son appel, et l'avait rejoint au centre de Londres.

"Ah Harry ! Je suis heureux de te voir !" L'homme le serra affectueusement dans ses bras, et commença à avancer dans la rue, prenant soin de le tirer avec lui. "Nous avons tellement de temps à rattraper ensemble !"

Harry sourit grandement, heureux d'avoir Sirius prêt de lui. Il n'avait pas pu passé assez de temps avec lui, il ne le connaissait pas réellement en fait, mais il s'était toujours senti bien avec lui. Il avait été son confident, l'homme qui pouvait remplacer son père. Le voir si prévenant ici, alors qu'ils venaient de se rencontrer, Sirius ne le connaissait pas, tout ça était si bon.

"Harry ?"

"Oui Sirius ?"

"Ca ne te dérange pas que je sois si familier ?"

Il sourit à son parrain, et se serra contre lui. "Non, ça ne me gène pas. Je suis si heureux de t'avoir. Le simple fait que tu te soucis de moi me rend vraiment heureux. Ta simple existence illumine ma vie, Sirius, crois moi."

Sirius sembla vraiment touché par ces mots dit sur un ton aussi sincère, ses yeux étaient légèrement luisant, et il se tut, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à un café. Ils s'installèrent en terrasse, profitant du rare soleil qui frappait Londres, et ils commandèrent de quoi boire et grignoter.

"Je suis allé à Gringotts, pour m'enquérir du coffre des Potter, en ton nom bien sur. Ta mère n'y a pas jamais touché, tu as donc une belle somme de côté, ainsi que plusieurs propriétés et un siège au Sénat britannique. Ton père l'occupait, avant de… Enfin, tu as ce siège qui te revient de droit."

"D'accord. J'aimerai… Voir ma mère, avant d'aller à Gringotts. Je sais dans quel quartier elle habite, ça ne devrait pas poser problème pour la retrouver, donc j'irai… Tu pourras venir avec moi ? S'il te plaît ?"

"Bien sur mon louveteau ! Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Lily ! Et puis comme ça je pourrai dire bonjour à Snivellus." Harry roula des yeux. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas d'un monde à un autre. "Je viendrai te soutenir dans cette épreuve. Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je serai là."

"Merci Siri." Son parrain sourit au surnom.

"Tu peux m'appeler Padfoot."

Harry avait espéré qu'il le lui demande, aussi il acquiesça avec un grand sourire. Cependant, Sirius sembla être soudainement mal à l'aise.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Hmm… Est-ce que tu serais en colère si tu apprenais que tu es fiancé à quelqu'un, depuis ta naissance ?"

Hm… Quoi ?

"De-Quoi ?! Comment ça je suis fiancé ! Je… Tout le monde me croyait mort ! Comment ça est-ce que ça fait ? Et puis, à qui ?!"

"En fait." Commença Sirius, mal à l'aise. "Ton père et moi étions les meilleurs amis du monde, quand j'ai eu des désaccords avec ma mère, je suis allé vivre un été chez les Potter, et nous sommes devenus aussi proche que des frères, que dis-je, plus proche que des siamois ! On partageait tout, même les filles, parfois." Le jeune homme fit une grimace. Il ne voulait sûrement pas savoir tout ça ! "Enfin, toujours est il que nous avons fait la promesse de… Eh bien… Nous voulions vraiment être des frères, alors nous… Nous nous sommes jurés de fiancer nos enfants."

Harry bloqua sa respiration. Il… Il… Il était fiancé à Tom ? Était-ce une blague ? Oh oui, c'était probablement une grosse blague ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait pris aux reliques de l'envoyer dans un monde où il était fiancé au clone de Voldemort ?! Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas Tom, au contraire en fait, il se sentait accroc alors qu'ils étaient à peine ensemble, et il était si beau, si gentil et si délicieux. Ce n'était pas le problème. Le problème c'est qu'il aurait pu parfaitement ne pas aimer Tom, il aurait même pu le détester ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé à ce moment là ?

"Je… Tu… Toi et mon père vous nous avez…"

"Fiancé, toi et Tom ?" Sirius soupira, mais eut malgré tout un sourire amusé. "Oui. Jusqu'à ce que tu disparaisses, et depuis sa naissance, j'ai toujours dit à Thomas qu'il serait fiancé à l'enfant de son parrain James, et il en était enchanté. Thomas adorait James, nous passions beaucoup de temps tous les trois, et dès qu'il a appris à parler, il n'arrêtait pas de demander à Lily quand est-ce qu'il aurait son fiancé. Il était tellement excité quand tu es né. Tu ne t'en souviens pas, et lui non plus, quoique, on est jamais sûr avec Tom, et il avait déjà 5 ans, mais il ne cessait de te surveiller, après ta naissance.

"Lors de ton premier anniversaire, il te tenait dans ses bras. Il était déjà tellement possessif à ton égard, en fait, il savait toujours quand James et Lily arrivait, comme s'il pouvait te sentir. Je pense que nous avons des photos de ce jour là. Je trouve cela tellement amusant que vous vous soyez retrouvés, alors que vous ne saviez même pas qui vous étiez l'un pour l'autre. C'est comme un conte de fée en fait."

Harry rougit terriblement. C'était étrange oui. Tom et lui s'étaient croisés à son anniversaire, parce qu'il avait été invité par Angela, chez qui il vivait, et tout ça parce qu'elle avait été son infirmière à l'hôpital. Il savait que les reliques avaient quelque chose à voir avec ça, c'était obligé, c'était trop féérique pour que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence.

"Je… C'est fou…" Souffla-t-il, les yeux rivés sur la table. "Je me demande s'il s'en souvient…"

"Oui je sais… Enfin, tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter ce mariage, c'était il y a si longtemps. Pas tout de suite en tout cas." Harry lui lança un regard surpris. Est-ce qu'il voulait l'obliger à se marier avec Thomas ? "Je veux dire, tu as l'air proche de mon fils, et lui voudra se marier. Il n'est pas bavard sur ce genre de chose, mais je le connais. Ce sera plus simple pour lui si vous êtes déjà officiellement fiancés !"

"Mais attends, je ne comprends pas, vous n'avez jamais rompu les fiançailles alors que tout le monde me pensait mort ?"

"Disons que… Après ta naissance, nous avons établi un lien de sang, pas quelque chose de puissant, mais juste assez pour respecter les traditions de sangs purs. Pour le rompre, il aurait fallu que j'emmène Thomas pour rompre l'engagement à Gringotts, et il était déjà tellement mal, que je n'ai jamais pu l'emmener pour le faire, et après, c'est tombé dans l'oubli."

Un lien de sang ? Est-ce que son sang était le même que celui de ce Harry Potter ? Et si on se rendait compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'il n'était pas parfaitement identique à son double ? Était il seulement possible de s'en rendre compte ?

"Heu... D'accord mais... Enfin..." Enfin quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien rajouter ? Qu'il n'était pas en couple avec Tom, qu'ils ne faisaient que coucher ensemble ? Qu'il n'était même pas sûr de tenir avec lui parce qu'il même s'il n'avait rien à voir avec Voldemort, il lui y faisait sans cesse penser ?

"Tu n'as rien à me dire, Harry. Ca ne concerne que toi et Tom, mais tu devrais le mettre le au courant." Le sourire de Sirius se fit espiègle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré.

"Quoi ? Je suis sûr que ça va lui faire plaisir." Cette fois, c'est le ton qui fut taquin, mais Harry ne se laissa pas faire et le tapa sur le bras pour le punir de l'embêter autant. Cependant, le jeune homme se souvint du regard que lui avait lancé Tom, plus tôt dans la matinée, ainsi que de certaines remarques qu'il avait pu lui faire avant qu'ils ne couchent ensemble. Était il réellement possible que Tom sache qu'ils étaient fiancés ?

À suivre.

Hola la casa !

Bonne année :D

J'espère que vous avez tous passé une excellente soirée, perso je décuve encore x) Si un jour on vous dit d'essayer de boire de la vodka et de sucer du cornichon après, le faites pas 8D

Hm hm, bref ! J'ai eu quelques remarques sur le fait que Harry se laisse facilement faire par Tom et tout, c'est vrai que ça peut paraître un peu rapidement, mais au final si on regarde bien Tom poursuit Harry depuis quelques temps, et… Et puis si ça vous dérange aller vous faire tâter ailleurs x)

Plus sérieusement, je suis dans une passe de fluffy, je veux écrire du fluffy, je veux en lire, je veux voir du fluffy partout ! /o/ Donc forcément la relation entre Harry et Tom fluff à mort, c'est voulu, alors je suis désolée pour ceux et celles qui n'aiment pas; je vous remercie tout de même de vos remarques ! Je préfère du sincère que du faux-cul.

Enfin, dernière remarque avant de vous laisser : Le coup du gingembre, ça marche. À bon entendeur mesdemoiselles !

Encore bonne année :D

Sedinette.


	12. Samantha Who ?

Chapitre 11 - Samantha Who ?

Tom sortit du Ministère de l'Intérieur, un immeuble immense où il travaillait, en plein centre de Londres. Il était encore tôt, à peine dix-huit heures, mais il n'arrivait plus à travailler, alors même qu'il était arrivé seulement à onze heures. Son esprit était entièrement focalisé sur son nouvel amant, Harry.

Son compagnon.

Un large sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Harry était à lui, complètement à lui. Son fiancé.

Bien sur qu'il savait que Harry était son fiancé ! Il l'avait su à la seconde même où il l'avait vu, à la soirée de son anniversaire. Déjà enfant, il était capable de sentir la présence du nourrisson, grâce à leur lien de sang. Il savait toujours en avance quand son parrain James et sa marraine Lily venaient chez eux, parce qu'il sentait Harry. Il s'occupait toujours du bambin aux incroyables yeux verts, s'amusant à le faire rire, le chatouillant, et le berçant dès qu'il pouvait. Sa marraine ne pouvait quasiment plus approcher son fils, une fois qu'il était dans la même pièce que lui. C'était son rôle que de s'occuper du bien être de son fiancé, et c'est pour cela qu'il s'était senti terriblement mal lors de sa disparition.

Oh, il avait toujours su que Harry n'était pas mort, ce soir d'Halloween, Tom pouvait toujours le sentir en lui, vivant. C'est pour cela qu'il avait tout fait pour arriver dans les hautes sphères du pouvoir. Beaucoup pensaient que s'il avait monté les échelons si rapidement, c'était par goût pour le pouvoir, mais il n'en était rien, pas en parti, en tout cas. Il aimait les avantages que lui offraient son poste haut placé, mais s'il était allé aussi loin, et aussi jeune, c'était parce qu'il savait qu'il pourrait le retrouver, même si cela prendrait du temps. Harry était toute sa vie, il devait le retrouver, coûte que coûte.

Tom avait eu cependant une énorme frayeur, le 15 mars dernier, lorsque la présence de Harry s'était éteinte. Son coeur et son âme s'étaient trouvés froids, et si horriblement seul. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Il était dans son bureau, dans sa villa, très tôt dans la matinée, probablement vers six ou sept heures du matin, quand il s'était senti mal, au point d'en faire un malaise. Il était tombé par terre, et il s'était senti mourir de désespoir.

Heureusement, cette terrible sensation ne l'avait étreint que quelques secondes, et la présence était revenue. Quelque chose avait failli tuer son amour, mais il était vivant, et il l'attendait, quelque part.

Le véritable choc fut lors de son anniversaire, le 16 mai. La présence de Harry était très forte ce soir là. Tom pouvait sentir qu'il se rapprochait de lui, son aura de plus en fort, et son coeur battait si fort dans sa poitrine, à l'idée qu'il allait être présent ce soir, dans cette salle, qu'il allait enfin le retrouver. Son Harry, qu'il désirait retrouver depuis tant d'année, depuis plus de vingt ans.

Thomas avait fait au plus vite pour se débarrasser avec courtoisie de ces femmes qui voulaient lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire 'personnellement', espérant probablement qu'il remarque l'une d'elles, et en fasse son épouse. Jamais il n'aurait pu faire une chose pareille, même sous filtre d'amour, il aurait eu la volonté de ne jamais trahir celui qu'il considérait comme son âme soeur.

Il avait vu Scorpius, en pleine discussion avec un jeune homme qui lui était de dos. Il portait une robe sorcière verte, et avait les cheveux longs, désordonnés. Il s'agissait de Harry, son coeur le lui hurlait. Il se força à rester calme. S'il ne l'était pas, il était capable d'attraper le garçon, et de le jeter sur son épaule pour l'enfermer chez lui, pour que plus jamais il ne puisse lui échapper.

Enfin, Tom s'était approché de lui, et ce fut Scorpius qui les présenta. Son fiancé était magnifique. Il ressemblait à James et Lily, mais il avait quelque chose en plus, une aura sauvage, qui se reflétait dans ses yeux si incroyablement verts. Il était cependant petit, mince, peut être trop, et pâle, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver parfait. Il l'avait enfin retrouver.

Il avait placé tant d'espérance dans ces retrouvailles, qu'il ne comprit par la réaction de Harry. Les yeux verts s'étaient voilés de surprise, de peur, de _haine_. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi est-ce sa respiration s'était accélérée quand il l'avait vu ? Pourquoi n'avait il pas été heureux de le revoir ? Ne ressentait il pas la même chose que lui, à travers leur lien ?

Lors du départ de Harry, après leur discussion sur le balcon, Tom en fut certain, son fiancé ne savait pas qui ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Harry savait il seulement qui il était ? Il avait disparu pendant si longtemps, seul lui savait quelle avait été sa vie. Il avait été élevé loin de sa famille, loin de _lui_, il était logique qu'il ne sache pas qui il était.

Cependant, cette situation ne faisait que l'exciter. Tout était à reprendre, comme si le lien n'existait pas. Il allait devoir séduire Harry, le charmer, le rendre dépendant de lui, le capturer, tout faire pour qu'il soit à lui. Au lieu de le rebuter, cette perspective l'avait enflammé. Il avait alors longuement parlé avec Angela du jeune homme. Il avait lancé un sortilège informulé de compulsion, et elle avait dit tout ce qu'elle savait sur lui. Il s'appelait Harry Evans, il avait 23 ans, né le 31 juillet 1980, et il travaillait dans une boutique animalière à Londres. Tom n'avait pas tout de suite fait le rapprochement avec le serpent qu'il avait acheté, comment aurait il pu ?

Angela lui avait aussi que dit que son colocataire était orphelin, et qu'il avait grandi dans une famille de muggle qui l'avait toujours rabroué et traité pire qu'un elfe de maison. Quel dommage que son amie n'aie pas su le nom de ces… Monstres !, il se serait fait un plaisir d'aller les tuer, lentement et douloureusement, après les avoir bien sur torturé pendant des heures.

Elle lui avait tout dit. La manière dont il l'avait sauvé de façon si héroïque, alors même qu'il était complètement soul, faisant preuve d'une habilité rare pour les arts martiaux. Leurs sorties shopping, où Harry râlait constamment, et la façon dont il n'arrivait jamais à lui dire non. Elle lui raconta aussi que ses nuits étaient hantés par d'horribles cauchemars, et qu'il souffrait en silence de choses dont il ne voulait pas lui parler. Un mystère pesait sur le jeune homme, peut trop être trop grand pour être sain.

Leur rencontre du lendemain avait été un pur hasard. Il avait passé commande de son serpent, Nagini, dans une petite boutique qui avait des facilités à faire venir en Angleterre des serpents rares. Tom ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le vendeur qui travaillait dans la boutique soit Harry.

Son apparence était tout à fait différente. S'il avait trouvé les cheveux de son fiancé désordonné la veille au soir, que pouvait il dire de maintenant ? Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, partant dans tous les sens. Et son allure ? Il portait des vêtements larges, amples, ainsi que des lunettes rondes et cabossées, qui l'écrasaient, le faisant plus petit qu'il ne l'était. Était-ce ainsi que son fiancé avait grandi ? Harry méritait tellement mieux.

Leur rencard, car malgré tout ce que pouvait dire son compagnon, s'en était bien un, avait été délicieux. Lorsque Harry lui avait pris la main pour le traîner à travers Londres, pour l'amener un restaurant vraiment douteux, son corps s'était enflammé, et n'avait rendu la chose que plus réel. Il était bien là, pour lui. Tout le long du repas, et lorsqu'ils étaient dans la voiture, Tom avait eu envie de l'embrasser, de le prendre à même le sol, de le faire irrémédiablement sien.

La suite avait été cependant un peu plus chaotique. Harry l'avait fui, il l'avait finalement coincé, ils s'étaient revues à la demeure des Malfoy, et ils avaient tous appris qui était réellement le jeune homme. Et ils s'étaient embrassés, enfin. Les lèvres de Harry avaient un goût de paradis et d'interdit. Elles était hautement addictives, et il n'avait plus voulu qu'une chose, rester près du jeune homme à jamais, leurs lèvres sceller pour l'éternité.

Oh, on aurait pu le traiter d'irrémédiable romantique, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Harry était à lui. _À LUI_.

Enfin, Harry était revenu vers lui, et ils avaient fait l'amour. Comme il s'y attendait, son amant était loin d'être vierge, mais son expérience était à brut, comme si jamais il n'avait fait couché avec quelqu'un autrement que pour prendre un plaisir rapide et sans réel saveur.

Tom s'était délecté de son innocence en la matière. Harry ne savait pas toucher pour donner du plaisir, il ne connaissait pas non plus la tendre caresse que peut produire une main aimante. Quel genre de vie avait pu avoir son fiancé ? Quel genre de personne avait il dû fréquenter pour être ainsi aujourd'hui ?

Ce n'était pas cependant pas la seule chose qui était anormal chez le jeune homme. Lorsqu'il repensait à tout ce que lui avait dit Angela sur Harry, et qu'il recoupait ces informations avec tout ce qu'il savait, ça lui paraissait étrange. La vie de son fiancé n'avait ni queue ni tête ! Comment est-ce que Harry pouvait connaître toute sa vie s'il avait été élevé par d'autres personnes qui apparemment le détestaient ? Pourquoi est-ce que Harry connaissait le nom de jeune fille de sa mère, puisqu'il n'avait pas été élevé par elle ? Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir des photos de sa famille et ne pas aller à la rencontre de Lily ?

Mieux, pourquoi, alors qu'ils avaient cinq années de différence, ne l'avait il pas vu à Hogwarts ? Harry aurait dû entrer en première année alors que lui rentrait dans sa sixième année. Où était il alors ? Il était pourtant bien un sorcier ! D'accord, il n'abusait pas de magie comme beaucoup de sorciers, mais il avait bien dû apprendre à s'en servir, et si Harry avait été élevé par des muggles, alors où avait il appris la magie ?

Et où est-ce qu'il avait gagné de telles cicatrices ? Il n'en avait pas beaucoup, certes, mais elles étaient énormes ! Celle du son abdomen était particulièrement impressionnante pour une personne non habituée. Son amant avait probablement pris un coup de couteau, ou il ne savait quoi. Et celle de son genoux… Il en avait vu déjà de tels lors de rébellion dans les pays du sud, lorsqu'il voyageait, il y avait une dizaine d'année, et qui provenait de sortilège de démembrement ou de désartibulation.

Tout était illogique. Harry cachait forcément quelque chose, et il allait le découvrir. Harry était à lui, il était normal qu'il connaisse tout de sa vie.

Tom regarda l'enveloppe sous ses yeux. Dès lors qu'il avait eut le nom de son amant, ainsi que sa photo (celle en première page le lendemain de sa fête d'anniversaire), il avait contacté une jeune détective qu'il connaissait très bien, Hermione Granger, une ancienne slytherin qu'il avait pris sous son aile à son arrivée à Hogwarts. La jeune femme avait été un véritable prodige. Elle était bien plus avancée que la plupart des élèves de l'école, et avait rapidement sauté les classes. À 13 ans, Hermione était déjà à sa cinquième année, et elle avait finit le programme des NEWTs l'année d'après. Même lui n'avait pas fait mieux. En fait, s'il avait pu, il aurait redoublé une année, juste au cas où son fiancé se montrerait enfin. Toujours était il qu'il ne connaissait pas meilleur fouineur que Hermione. Une fois lancée sur un mystère, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Enfin, les recherches de la jeune femme avait abouti. Tom ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit un dossier. Il n'était pas vraiment épais, mais pas trop fin non plus.

_Harry James Potter, né le 31 juillet 1980_… Bla bla… Tom sauta ce qu'il connaissait, autrement dit, les premières pages, contenant les extraits d'acte de naissance, le livret de famille, et l'article de journal parlant de sa disparition.

La suite était plus intéressante. Hermione avait décrit toute sa démarche. Elle était parti de la photo et des rapports d'hôpitaux pour retrouver la trace du garçon, avant son entré dans le service des blessés anonymes de Saint Mungo. À partir de là, elle avait épluché les journaux de ces jours là, et avait eu accès à des caméras de surveillance. La vidéo avec laquelle elle avait tout découvert était joint dans une clef usb. Il se dépêcha de la prendre l'objet pour se jeter ensuite sur son ordinateur. Il ouvrit rapidement le fichier 'Harry', et il visionna la scène.

Les premières images ouvraient sur une ruelle insalubre. Et il le vit alors. Harry déambulait en se tenant au mur pour ne pas tomber. L'image fit un zoom vers le jeune homme, probablement le fait de Hermione, et il vit clairement les pupilles dilatées à l'extrême. Harry était un toxico, et il était clairement en manque. Quelques secondes plus tard, un autre homme apparaissait. Harry lui tendit une enveloppe, probablement de l'argent, et en échange le dealer lui donna sa drogue. L'homme partit aussitôt, alors que son fiancé consommait directement la drogue… Avant de faire une overdose. En voyant la date et l'heure qui s'affichait en bas de l'écran, six heures quarante, il sut que c'était à ce moment là précis qu'il avait ressenti ce froid lui étreindre la poitrine. Harry était mort à cet instant, son coeur avait cessé de battre.

Il se produit alors quelque chose qui n'aurait sûrement jamais dû arriver. Le corps de Harry s'arqua violemment, avant de se mettre à convulser, avant de s'arrêter aussi brusquement que tout avait commencé, et de disparaître dans un bref éclat de lumière.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?! Où était Harry ?! Il prit vivement le dossier et le parcourut des yeux. Hermione était remonté jusqu'à cette ruelle en rentrant le visage du jeune homme dans un programme informatique, et avait retrouvé ainsi la vidéo. Le problème c'est que cette ville se situait au Pays de Galle, et Harry avait été trouvé à Londres.

Elle avait ainsi trouvé que Harry avait grandi en tant que Alexandre Crivey, éduqué à la maison par ses parents. Il s'était enfui de chez sa famille lorsqu'il avait appris que ses parents l'avaient acheté et ensuite fait passé pour leur fils, et qu'ils refusaient de dire qui il était réellement. Il était parti en espérant pouvoir retrouver ses véritables parents, cependant, vite tombé à cours d'argent, le jeune homme avait travaillé en tant que cobaye pour des firmes pharmaceutiques désireuses de tester de nouveaux médicaments, et il était devenu accroc; depuis tout ce temps, il avait fait de petits boulots pour se payer des drogues. C'était triste, c'était même abominable. Harry était mort en cherchant la vérité.

Mais alors qui était _ce_ Harry ? Il avait dit à Angela qu'il avait grandi dans une famille qui l'avait maltraité ! Pourquoi mentir ? Il devait tirer ça au clair. Dans le dossier, il était inscrit que le comportement de son fiancé avait changé du tout au tout après sa sortir de Saint Mungo, le confortant dans le fait qu'il n'était pas réellement Harry.

Et cette cicatrice. Sur la vidéo, le jeune homme n'avait pas cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair, pourtant, sur le vidéos de caméra de surveillance, postées devant l'hôpital londonien, elle s'affichait clairement.

Pourtant… Pourtant il ressentait le lien entre eux, il sentait qu'il était sien, ce Harry était à lui, son fiancé, ils étaient liés, mais il n'était pas vraiment lui. Tout était terriblement confus. Il prit entre les mains finalement une dernière image qui se trouvait dans le photo. C'était un arrêt sur image de la vidéo de la ruelle, très probablement nettoyée par un traitement d'image informatique, au moment même où le corps de Harry disparaissait. Autour de lui, dans la lumière blanche, se tenait trois formes féminines, leurs mains tendues devant elles, au dessus du corps.

« Qui es tu donc ? » Murmura Tom, abasourdi.

OoO

« Tu es sûr que tu veux rentrer ? » Pleurnicha Sirius, qui voulait profiter un peu plus de son filleul. Le garçon était tellement parfait à ses yeux, exactement comme James, avec la douceur et le mordant de Lily. Ils auraient été si fiers de lui.

- Oui, j'aimerai parler à Thomas de cette histoire de… Fiancé. » Rougit le garçon. Harry avait finalement lâché le morceau sur Tom et lui, sans dire pour autant jusqu'où ils avaient été. Ca aurait été beaucoup trop gênant. Il s'agissait de Sirius tout de même !

« Ah je vois ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas me mêler de vos affaires… Appelle moi juste si tu as besoin de conseil, après tout je suis son père, et je le connais bien, alors si jamais vous vous disputez, je serai ravi de jouer aux médiateurs

- Sirius !

- Désolé, j'arrête, promis. » Sirius croisa les doigts derrière son dos. Il était hors de question qu'il arrête de le taquiner là dessus, il était tellement heureux que son fils et son filleul soient en couple. Ils allaient si bien ensemble. Tom allait l'entendre aussi ! Il voulait qu'il prenne soin de Harry, qu'il le chouchoute après tous ces moments durs. « Va donc rejoindre ton amoureux.

- Siriuuus ! »

L'homme éclata de rire, et le prit dans ses bras.

« On se voit après demain, donc ?

- Oui… Ca ne te dérange pas ? De l'appeler, je veux dire ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'expliquerai tout à Lily. »

Harry sentit son ventre se tordre d'angoisse. Il allait bientôt faire la connaissance de sa mère. C'était terriblement stressant. Si elle ne l'aimait pas ? Si elle ne voulait même pas le rencontrer ? Il secoua finalement la tête. il ne devait pas se monter la tête tout de suite. Il verrait, comme d'habitude. Finalement, après une dernière embrassade, il partit de son côté.

Le jeune homme prit le premier métro, et sortit son portable pour appeler Tom. Son coeur se mit à battre étrangement vite, mais il se calma et explosa presque de joie en entendant la voix de son amant. C'était étrange, il s'était attaché à Tom si vite, ça ne lui ressemblait pas, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

« Harry ?

- Oui, je viens de quitter Sirius, je peux revenir chez toi ?

- Oui bien sur ! Je t'attends, à tout de suite. »

Harry raccrocha, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Tom était bizarre. Il se dépêcha de faire les changements nécessaires, puis se mit à courir jusqu'à la villa. Il monta quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à la porte, puis il s'arrêta. Il se calma un instant, puis frappa à la porte. Il attendit quelques secondes, et enfin, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Bonsoir. » Fit il timidement, soudain un peu gêné. Tom le fit entrer avant de partir vers le salon, où il le trouva entrain de ranger un certain nombre de papier. « Je te dérange ? Tu travaillais peut être ?

- Non ! Non pas du tout. » Tom lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. « Juste… Quelque chose qui m'a un peu dérangé.

- D'accord. Hm… J'aimerai te demander quelque chose. » Il s'arrêta un instant puis repris devant la mine interrogative de l'autre homme. « Sirius m'a appris que nous étions… Hmm… Fiancés. Depuis notre naissance, enfin, la mienne. » Tom resta muet. « Tu le savais, pas vrai ?

- Bien sur que je sais que nous sommes fiancés, Harry.

- Et depuis quand le sais tu ? » Tom leva un sourcil, mais sourit devant la perspicacité du jeune homme. Même si cette situation était étrange, trop, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'adorer le garçon.

- Depuis que je t'ai vu à mon anniversaire. »

Harry n'était pas surpris. Après tout, il était Tom.

« Comment ?

- Nous sommes liés par une lien de sang, cependant, je suis le seul à ressentir les effets de ce lien. Je me demande bien pourquoi… » Finit il d'une voix plus froide.

Harry se figea. Hein ? L'ambiance venait de changer du tout au tout en une seconde à peine. L'aura de Tom était d'un seul coup beaucoup plus froide. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Tom passa à côté de lui et prit une pochette entre ses mains.

« Tu sais, il y a beaucoup de chose étrange dans ta vie, Harry. Tu arrives à Londres, mais tu ne sors de nul part, on ne trouve pas de trace d'un Harry Evans, né le 31 juillet 1980. Oh, on trouve bien un coffre Gringotts à ton nom, mais il n'y en a pas de trace avant ton arrivé à Londres, pas de transaction, rien du tout. Ne parlons pas de ton parcours scolaire inexistant. Comment cela se fait il que je ne t'ai jamais vu à Hogwarts ? On aurait dû être au moins deux ans ensemble, et je t'aurai forcément vu. Alors qui es tu, Harry ?! Qui es tu ? »

Tom venait d'agripper les épaules de son fiancé et le secouait fortement, cherchant à le faire réagir. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à venir. La magie de Harry venait d'exploser, et Tom avait été repoussé à plusieurs mètres de lui. Le jeune homme le regarda avec des yeux terrifiés qui lui brisèrent le coeur, et il le vit s'enfuir sans pouvoir rien faire.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

À suivre.

Holla le peuple ! J'espère que vous allez bien !

Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas répondre à vos reviews cette semaine, c'est ma période de partiel, des oraux, alors je me dépêche pour y retourner !

Bonne semaine à tous et à mercredi prochain !

Sedinette


End file.
